In the right direction
by TGMaria
Summary: *Sequel to A new twist.* When we first met Ana she was unemployed, depressed, single, living with her mom and a virgin. When she finally met Christian she finally started to let go and face some demons. Yet under the thumb of personal pressures she loses something special. Now Ana is taking back her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Right guys, I'm in a very happy mood :) so I thought I'd be lovely and** **post this. I won't lie I'm still brainstorming at the moment with the new part of the story, so you will have to bear with me, the next parts won't be up just yet. I'm still figuring out what's going to go where and what to add.**

 **But still here's the first chapter of part 2, _In the right direction_ (I don't know about the title just yet, but it seems to fits for a minute lol). But I thought it worked ok with part 1 being _A new twist_ , then part 2 being _In the right direction_. I'm still debating, but it's better then just PART 2 lol. Don't worry I haven't forgot about Ana's sister Sophia and her bastard husband, or Megan, there's some other stuff, but I'll leave you in suspense lol! So here we go, what happened next...so Ana wasn't in Seattle last time. This is why she's not there! The time goes a little past to present, showing what happened to Ana in those three months. **

**Haha there shouldn't be any typos, I've checked so much, but if any have slipped past me, I blame it on the excitement lol and I'll change them :)**

 **Chapter 1 APOV**

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you Ana?" My Mom asks solemnly next to me, as we wait on the platform of Seattle King Street Station. I smile at the memory of when I took Christian here. It still gives me butterflies.

"No Mom I'll be fine, I promise. Thanks though. Will you be ok by yourself?" I ask as I make sure I have everything I need.

My Mom huffs, a bit frustrated by my question, "I'm a grown woman Ana, I'll be just fine. Besides I'm meeting up with Bev after you've gone, so there's no need for you to panic" she tries to keep the bitterness out of her voice. But it's still there, even after three months. Christ I only asked! Ever since Christian and I broke up and I felt I had to tell her why, she hasn't really been speaking to me. She was so furious at me, telling me that I was throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to me, that I was wasting my life and that I can't hide behind her illness anymore. I needed to start living. I know that, but my family doesn't make it bloody easy.

"That's good Mom, I hope you have fun" I smile trying to ignore her tone, "I like you having friends and doing stuff for yourself...finally" I whisper the last bit.

Ever since I told her the real reason I had to refuse Christian's offer, that I am worried about her being alone, she's being trying to change as well. I think it shocked my Mom to finally see just how much of an impact she really does have on me. Finally, she's now been making a little bit more of an effort, going out with friends, she joined an arthritis yoga club, she's not isolating herself with her own depression and illness. I told her I wasn't blaming her, (I couldn't have her guilt on top of her fury) but she wasn't helping me when she doesn't help herself, and I think she has accepted that she too needs to change. It's been a slow process, but we are both trying now. Be both deserve to have a life, our own separate lives, we have finally realised that.

"Say hi to Bev and her family for me will you?" I say and check the time, my train should be here any minute.

"I will sweetheart" my Mom looks down uncomfortably, then looks up and gives me a small smile, "for what it's worth, I'm so sorry for holding you back Ana, I never wanted that, ever. And I'm so proud of you for doing this" she says with tears in her eyes.

I reach over and encase her in my embrace, kissing her head, "You're my Mom, I love you so much, and I just want you happy too" and then I can see over her shoulder that my train is finally pulling in. I give her a final squeeze and release her, "wish me luck" and for the final time I check I have everything.

"You'll knock 'em dead kiddo, what with a talent like that" she jerks her head towards my portfolio under my arm.

"I love you Mom" I say and I walk away to get on the train.

"I love you too Ana" she fires back. I give her a wink and leave my Mom waving on the platform. I walk down the aisle and I take a seat by the window. I wave through the window and shake my head smiling at her. When the train finally jolts into motion I take out my iPod, ready for my long journey. The ticket guy is making his way down and I wait, watching out of the window, saying goodbye to Seattle.

"Ticket please Miss" the ticket guy asks.

I take a deep breath and smile, "can I have a ticket to Portland please?" And I hand him the money and in return he gives me my ticket. This is going to be a long three hours, so I finally put my headphones in and get comfy, and I pull my book out of my bag.

 **...**

"Next stop Portland" the announcement booms through the train carriages, I gather my stuff together and get ready. Portfolio, check. I get up and stand near the door.

These past three months have been some of the worst and most beneficial of my life, strange I know, but I have learnt so much during this time of heartache and isolation. My Mom wasn't talking to me...much, I managed to keep Kate at bay with saying work was keeping me busy, and Izzy...I don't think she knew what to do in regards to me really, so I was pretty much alone. But I wasn't going to wallow in my own personal pity party, in fact I think I needed to be alone to sort my shit out. I was tempted to go and see Faye my therapist, she managed to get me through the first hiccup with Christian, but I hadn't needed her help thereafter, so I decided to face this alone. So instead I found myself more inspired then I had ever been, strange how pain can inspire you. So for the first month and a half I locked myself away and got lost in my art, went to work, came home and painted until I passed out in the early hours of the morning. The next day it started all over again. But then I went and did something crazy, which has led me here today.

My train starts to slow and finally pulls to a stop, I wait and then I press the open button and I jump down onto the platform and walk with purpose toward the exit. My appointment is in a hour, so I decide to walk, I know where I'm going and I can grab a coffee on the way.

Despite what Christian thought, he matters to me, always has, always will. And it was his advice and the loss and having nothing else to lose really, that pushed me to take a huge chance. I started sending out my art, looking for some work in local magazines and websites. Loads didn't answer. Many sent rejections via email and letter. I did get a couple of one off illustrating gigs, but nothing solid really. But then I did get a very long letter from the editor of a small quirky magazine called _Disillusion_. Apparently he loved my art and offered me some work. I jumped at the chance, eagerly awaiting my briefs and sending in my creations. Then I got the thrill of waiting for the magazine to be on sale and seeing my work within the pages, I filed them away with pride. The editor Gareth Murphy really helped me, I took any advice professionally, wanting to learn and improve if needed. It wasn't full-time or even part-time really, but I loved finally doing something I loved and felt some worth doing it. So that is how I tried to work through my grief, I threw myself...well basically into me. No sitting in a chair staring out of the window sulking. Yes I love Christian, and yes I want to get back together with him, that wasn't the issue. The issue was me, I needed to get myself together in order to move forward. So that's what I have been doing, moving forward. Yeah I still hope that Christian and I will reunite one day, I knew it wouldn't happen in a few days, we were both licking our wounds. But these past three months have been mainly for me.

And then I got a phone call last week from the editor Gareth from _Disillusion_ magazine. Fuck did I piss myself in fear, why was he calling? But then he uttered the sentence, "I would like to meet and discuss with you your future with the magazine".

I went into panic mode, "Please don't fire me! Well I know I'm not technically working for you, well I am but - please don't fire me. I will try harder sir" please don't take this away from me!

"Ana breathe please! I am not firing you! Why would I fire such a talent?" He laughs down the phone "I want to meet and chat to you about the magazine and your work and I'd just rather do it person" he calms me down and finally I agree to make the journey to Portland.

So here I am, outside the headquarters of _Disillusion_ magazine, my coffee in one hand, my portfolio under my arm. Make the jump Ana, I tell myself, and I walk through the frosted glass entrance door.

I look around the foyer and I immediately feel at home. It's painted in a rusted orange and has black furniture and surreal art on the walls.

"Can I help you?" A pretty blonde woman asks from behind the desk.

"Yes. Hi I'm Ana Steele. I'm here to see the editor Gareth Murphy" I say with only the slightest tremor in my voice. She types away on her computer to check my appointment.

"Very good Miss Steele. If you take the elevator behind you to the fifth floor, Mr Murphy's assistant will be waiting" she gestures to the elevator behind me, and I thank her and call the elevator.

When the elevator doors finally opens I step in and push the button for the 5th floor. One more time I check in the surrounding mirrors to see if I look ok! I adjust my new short hair in its tiny pony tail and straighten out my bangs. It feels weird having shorter hair, especially since it's always been long like to my waist. But when my Mom said I should have a trim because it looked a mess, I thought screw it, I need something new and different! So I braided my locks for the last time and chopped them off, and donated it to charity.

The doors finally open and a girl in trendy preppy clothes, is waiting outside the doors, I am guessing this is Mr Murphy's assistant?

"Miss Steele?" She asks. I think back to Christian's fleet of blonde girls at GEH, all immaculate and perfect, I hated it. This place feels so relaxed in comparison.

"Yes" and I extend my hand, which she takes. She's even wearing green nail varnish, no French manicure.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Natasha Andrews, Mr Murphy's assistant. Please follow me" And she gestures with her hand to the hallway which she takes me down. I follow behind looking at the writers at work in their little booths, I automatically think of _Generation X_ , and the booths they call _"veal fattening farms"_ and _"_ _cube farms"_ it makes me smile.

Miss Andrews finally stops at a red door and knocks. When we enter the large chair turns towards us, the guy is on the phone and gestures to wait one minute. When he hangs up he stands. "Hello Miss Steele! It's a pleasure to meet you in person!" This large friendly looking guy says, extending his hand. So this is Gareth huh? Not what I expected, he's even better!

"Likewise" I say taking his hand "Thank you for the opportunities you have given me, you have no idea how appreciative I am".

"Well you're talented, of course I had to give you the opportunities! I'd be a fool not to! Please have a seat" he gesture to the seating area in his office and Miss Andrews leaves us. It's more relaxed, not the typical big bad boss behind the desk looking down at you.

"So Miss Steele" Gareth takes a seat next to me, "or would you prefer Anastasia?"

I chuckle nervously, "neither, Ana please".

"Ok then Ana, firstly thank you for making the trip down here. How have you found working for us so far?" Gareth asks relaxed sitting back in his chair.

"It's been great, I've really been enjoying it" I answer truthfully.

"Well that's good to hear Ana, I like to hear you've been enjoying it. And I must say your work has received quite a response" he says, a little bit too much emphasis on the "quite". Shit what does that mean? Good or bad? "I assure you it's good" I let out a breath of relief "what I mean is that your work has caused a positive reaction from our readers, it's relatable stuff. We've had some great feedback, people are really relating to it".

What?

My work?

He's talking about my work having this incredible response?

Really?

"Really?" I whisper in shock. I can't help the smile spreading on my face slowly.

Gareth then narrows his eyes playfully and shakes his head like he's talking to a kid, "Yes Ana really! I wouldn't have called you and asked you to come all the way down here if that weren't the case! Have a little bit more faith in yourself" he sweetly scolds me.

I blush, "Thank you".

"So...I asked you here today because I am offering you a job. It would be just like now, but you'd be on contract with us, we would again send you the brief and you provide the art, just not every now and again, this is going to be a weekly thing. And as you'd have a contract with us you would get bonuses, healthcare, we can discuss the contract and the details in a minute" he says calmly.

Holy fuck, he's offering me a job?!

A job doing something I love?!

Getting paid to do something I love?

Really?!

I'd look so stupid pinching myself, but I need to know that this is really happening? I have to ask again, it does seem too good to be true. I just imagined being a freelancer for them, not a secured position! With benefits! "Are you serious?!" This can't be a joke, please don't be a joke!

A full tooth grin spreads across Gareth's rosy face, "Yes I am. Are you interested? I know you work part-time in a book store, and you mentioned your Mom is unwell, but that hasn't affected your deadlines so far, so I have no concerns on you still being able to work from home in Seattle. There would be a weekly meeting which you would need to attend, but most of the other contact will be done via email and Skype. And I will need you to meet with the Creative team here" he looks at me expectantly.

"Yes, I'm interested! That sounds amazing! Thank you so much!" I practically scream and I want to jump him to hug him in thanks...I don't though, I remain professional.

"Great, well let's talk through this contract shall we" I nod and Gareth starts sorting out the paperwork.

 **...**

An hour later I am an official employee at _Disillusion_ magazine. I even have a key card.

Yay me!

Holy shit! I do a fist pump!

I am shaking with excitement in the elevator. I look at my watch to check my train time...

Screw it I'm not going to the station just yet, I'm going to go do something! I've got no work today. Mom is with her friend. Kate is at work. So I don't fancy going home to do nothing, not when I'm like a bottle of soda ready to pop! I say goodbye to the receptionist and and russle through my bag to grab my phone. I push open the door and walk out.

But when I look up from my phone I nearly drop it in shock, "Christian?"

 **Hope you like it guys. I wanted Ana to finally hit that point where she goes "oh fuck it, what's the worse that could happen" and she finally did something for herself, not her family, not Christian, for her. Something that makes her happy. Also I'm from the UK so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong with the US stuff like job benefits. Also I have a friend who works from home as an illustrator, so I based the job on her a little lol. And yeah I know people might be, "oh why should Christian be the one to chase after her?" but when I wrote the last part I had in my head that Christian was being a brat, because he didn't get this own way, and hence Elliot was the great voice of reason! The one to knock sense into Christian. Anyway :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, what happens next then? I was thinking of doing this one from Christian's point of view, but I thought I'd do his point of view later. Hope you like it guys. Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to get a few chapters done before I started posting again. And to be honest I was wondering: should Ana make Christian beg for forgiveness hahahaha or should she be the lovely forgiving one lol! Excuse any typos that have slipped past me :) sneaky bastards lol**

 **Chapter 2 APOV**

I wrap my arms protectively around me, "what are you doing here Christian?" Shit he's in Portland! Why? Hang on, of all the places in Portland, why is he outside of my new place of work? "How did you know I was here?" I question him.

He doesn't look away guilty for probably stalking me, or look angry from our argument three months ago, he just fixes me with those intense beautiful eyes. "You weren't in Seattle?" he frowns slightly, questioning me back. So? What's it to him?

"Well no?" I cock my head. Damn if he wasn't so yummy, especially in that tight black t-shirt, faded jeans hanging from those hips and stubble that I want to run my tongue across, oh and the fact that I've missed him so much, then I'd punch him in the gut for questioning my actions.

"But what about your Mom?" His frown gets deeper and his tone is skeptical. Oh I get it, he thinks I just upped and left and moved on, that I used my Mom as an excuse to bail!

My stance changes, I feel my hackles rise a little, I can't believe him. "She's in Seattle, meeting up with a friend. And don't worry, I didn't suddenly dump her in a home and get a life without you" I can't help but snap. Oh great and here was me thinking that we could work through this like adults.

Scrunching his eyes closed he huffs in frustration, "I didn't bloody mean it like that. It's just that I know you worry about her, so naturally I had to ask with you being so far away from her". His expression has softened slightly.

I'm taken back by this change, now he's acting understanding! Does he understand? Christ it's like whiplash! I thought he just saw me as using my Mom as an excuse, that she was what I was hiding behind so I didn't have to move in with him? Now he says I worry about her? Fuck he's so confusing. So I have to ask, "do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do" and he steps closer to me, his lips curling into a sexy smile.

Oh no you don't Grey! That ain't going to work on me! I can't have this ending in typical Ana and Christian fashion, with us making out or fucking against the wall. We need to talk about this if we are going to move past it, so I take a step to my left and turn so I don't have the wall to trap me, "Well that's good to know Christian" I force a smile. I'm still confused, why is he here? Was it just to see if I was actually moving on without him? To make sure I'm not with some new guy! Just to come over and take a piss on the guy and be like "she's mine, bitch!" Stupid men!

After what seems like hours of silence, of us waiting for the other to make the next move I hear the words, "I'm sorry". I blink a a few times in confusion, did he just apologise or did I? But I can see the sincerity in his face so I guess he made the first move.

"What?" I say shocked.

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did three months ago." He admits. He's apologising to me? "I'm not going to deny it Ana, yeah I want us to move in together and move forward, but that really wasn't the way I wanted to ask you. You were in no fit state that day to deal with that kind of conversation, and that was insensitive of me" Damn straight it wasn't the right time. But before we really get into this we need to take this talk somewhere different, like not outside of my new work place. What a great impression to give my new coworkers, me acting like a crazy bitch.

So I look around for where to go. "I'm sorry Christian but-" I start to say and his eyes pop wide and he looks annoyed.

He cuts me off, "No Ana we need to talk about this, please. I acted like a wanker I get it, but can we -" he insists sternly that we must talk, here, now.

"Christian relax, I agree we need to talk, but can we do it somewhere more private." And I nod my head, "preferably with a cup of coffee?" I ask.

The dominating Christian finally stands down, and a shy sweet smile spreads across his face, "sounds pretty good" and he gestures with his hand out, "please lead the way Miss Steele". We walk in a shy silence to a coffee shop, occasionally sneaking looks at each other and blushing when we catch each other. It's so strange, this guy has seen me at my weakest, most vulnerable state, and yet here I am nervous about talking to him for the first time in three months, post breakup.

 **...**

With our coffee purchased me and Christian are sat on a bench, me at one end, him at the other.

"So" Christian says, taking one last sip of coffee before turning to me, "as I was saying. I was apologising" he smirks. I feel a little bit of tension release, I've missed that smirk. "And I am sorry. But I'm not going to lie Ana, your refusal hurt me like hell. You not wanting to move in with me and yes I did see it as a rejection at the time" I can see how it must have been for him, but I didn't say I won't, I just couldn't yet, and he can see I'm ready to jump in to tell him that, "please just let me get this out. I have been so used to rejection, to not being good enough for anyone that yes, you saying no to me came off as you not wanting us anymore".

I never wanted to hurt him, if I could go back and not mention kids and the future, not open my big mouth and save him from this then I would. "You shouldn't have felt insecure about my feelings for you Christian, I told you I love you, I trust you, you've been my support, my comfort, you mean so much to me. Yet you ignored all of that and you just shut off from me, putting up the walls because I said no to you?" And I take a sip of my coffee to calm me down. "And no offence but we had been together for three months! That's it! Two people who had never been in a relationship, this is all new and amazing to us. So why rush it? And I mean what did you expect Christian? We move in together like now, next week we get engaged, married in a month and then you knock me up in two?! Who does that? We've both lost those carefree youthful years, why couldn't we regain them together?"

Christian let's out a laugh and stretches his arms, "Yeah I know. It took me a while, but I get it. Those past three months were the best of my life, even if you are a cantankerous bitch" I've gotta laugh at that one "But old habits die hard and I guess my insecurities are still there, needing a bit more work on them". I reach over and take his hand, I guess old habits do die hard, for both of us. He entwines our fingers together, "I've never had this before Ana, like you I've never felt anything like this before, and I guess I've always been terrified of losing this. So when I saw you in my apartment screaming, feeling that pain, I just wanted to show you that it doesn't matter if those ass holes don't want you, because I do. And when you didn't run into my arms and say yes, I guess it just...it brought back all those feelings of rejection, of not being wanted."

Holy fuck!

My breath hitches, fuck I wish he had just talked to me instead of shutting off. "I'm so sorry Christian".

"Thank you" he says. And then he turns his body towards me getting closer, "you asked me three months ago, if we could move past this, go back to normal...am I too late to give you my answer?"

I didn't realise I was crying until I try to speak, and my voice sounded strangled, "only if the answer is bad, in which case I'll happily bitch slap you".

And then Christian brings his hand gently to my face, wiping away the tears. Then holding my face so I can't look away he tells me, "If you'll have me, then we'll wait. We'll work with each other, not against each other. I want this, you and me as a team, in any way. Please tell me I'm not too late?"

My lip starts to tremble furiously and I nod my head and look back to him with blurry eyes, "Only if everything you just said is true?" And he nods smiling down at me. "Then if we can take this slow, I mean like snails running through treacle slow, and we just enjoy being together with no pressure, then yes." When a smile breaks out acros his face I throw my arms around his neck.

"Snails don't run you know" Christian laughs at me.

"I know" I hug him tighter "I've missed you, so much" I smile into his neck.

"Me too pretty girl" he whispers in my ear, and then pulls back, "I love you, you stubborn ass mewl"

And I laugh, "you frigging better, because I love you too. Even when you act like a dick".

 **...**

We are no longer at separate ends of the bench, now I have my legs over Christian's and his arm is around my shoulders. We haven't sealed the make up with a kiss yet, and though I am yearning for him, I love that we are talking. Arguments can't be solved physically, I'd hate if we just brushed this off and started fucking like rabbits, I mean how unhealthy is that for a relationship?

"Ok I've got an idea" I say lifting my head from Christian's shoulder, his hand stroking my head, "I want you to tell me four good things that have come out of this break between us. Meaning anything learnt, I don't mean that in a negative mean way" I try to justify myself, there's just some things I want to tell him.

"I get it, I like that plan" and then he purses his lips, "ladies first".

I lick my lips and smile, "ok my first good thing, is that I started painting and drawing a lot more".

"Nice!" And he bites his lip thinking, "ok, mine is that I opened a day care centre in my work to help single parents" he says proudly. Oh my God!

"Christian that's amazing! That's going to help so many single parents fretting over finding a baby sitter and taking time off." Oh I'm not sure what he'll think of this one, but I'm proud of it. "My second good thing is that I donated my hair to charity" his eyebrows shoot up, I take out my hair tie and release my short wavy locks. Ta-da, I wait for his response, a comment, anything.

Instead he runs his fingers through my hair making me shiver, "I like it, it suites you." I don't need his approval, but I like that he likes it. "Ok, um my second thing is...ah ok I recently acquired a struggling publishing house. My first, and I won't lie, I couldn't help but not think of you when I was finalising the deal. Elliot is now working on the reconstruction with me" wow! He owns a publishing house?

"That's so cool" I smile proudly at him, and then I go for probably the hardest good thing to come out of this, "um ok this wasn't necessarily a physical act or anything, but in a way this experience showed me how completely shit my life was without you and though I'm not going to be ready tomorrow for the future, it made me ask myself what I wanted" and it did, I've never ever really given myself the opportunity to say "hey Ana, what is it that you want?" And I guess losing Christian showed me that he was something I wanted badly for my future.

Bringing me closer, I think Christian is going to kiss me, but instead he rests his forehead on mine, holding me close. "I guess it would be lame of me to say that I too had that experience, and as painful as it was and it was an experience I wouldn't like to really repeat, it was what I needed"

"Ok I'll let you have that as your third good thing, but do you have a fourth good thing?" I challenge.

And now he laughs hard and I can feel the vibrations of his laughter, "ok don't laugh, but...and this is all your fault I may add. My final good thing is that I turned vegetarian"

I push my head back to stare at him in complete shock, "fuck me, really?! You turned vegetarian?! Why?" Well I can think of loads of reasons why, but for Christian it's like why?

"Well during my time of self torture, I had a chat with Elliot. And my big bastard of a brother actually managed to show me what a complete unreasonable wanker I was being, going mad on you like that...anyway to make a long story short, he took me out for lunch at some crappy burger place. And when I took a bite of my burger all I could think about was you, and some chat we had had before about animal rights, and it suddenly made me feel sick. I puked everywhere, it was so bad" I throw my hand over my mouth and laugh harder.

"That's amazing!" I look him in the eye and say, "you really are the ultimate superhero, helping all, men, women, children and now animals" and I place a kiss on his forehead. Though I am dying to kiss him, I want us to keep talking. "Ok my fourth good thing to come out of this, actually came about today. I just got a job".

Christian's face goes from surprise to ecstatic to confusion to anxious, "that's-thats great Ana, I'm so proud of you. You got a job here in Portland?" He tries to sounds happy for me, but I can tell he's upset. Shit I can see how bad this looks now, just making amends and then I announce I've got a job in a different state.

So I take his nervous face between my hands. "Yes I did. I am now an illustrator at a mazagine called _Disillusion_ here in Portland. No I won't have to move here as I will be working from home" and I can see his body sag in relief. "Though I will have to make a weekly meeting here, but I will still have my job at the bookstore and life in Seattle, with you".

 **...**

"Do you fancy taking the train back with me?" I smile as we walk hand in hand, the day starting to end.

Scrunching his face up playfully, probably remembering the fun on the train last time, he shakes his head "I've got a better idea". And I let him lead the way.

 **...**

I think he's taking me to his hotel room, yeah good luck with that. Yes I love him and all that, but no we are not having sex today...I keep telling myself that. Stay strong woman. The elevator keeps going higher. When it finally opens Christian takes my hand and leads me forward onto the hotel roof. And then I stop in my tracks, my mouth hanging open! "What is that?"

"This" Christian points forward "is our ride?" Saying so casually.

My eyebrows shoot higher, my voice a little too high. "Christian that's a helicopter!"

"Yes she is! Top of the range my Charlie Tango is!" He puffs out proudly!

Oh my God I have to laugh, "You named her?" What is it with guys naming their stuff?!

"Yup" he pops the 'P'

"Aw that's adorable" I say in baby talk as he takes me towards this giant thing. And then something dawns on me, I look around and we are alone, "But there's no pilot?"

Christian whips around looking and says in an annoyed tone, "No there isn't...oh well I think I can have a go and fly her" and he shrugs.

"Wait what?" I panic, he can't be serious? "Dude no you're not going to try and fly that, what if we crash and burn and die?! And you better believe if that were to happen I'd chase you around the afterlife with fucking a baseball bat pal!"

"I'll hold you to that!" And he walks forward unfazed by my threat, and opens the door, "Ana I jumped out of a plane with you, do you really think I'd risk your life now? I mean yes we've upset each other, but not to the point where I would kill us both in some lame Romeo and Juliet suicide! I'm a qualified pilot, I can show you my license if you want, show you my credentials" and he takes out his wallet to show me.

Bastard was joking, making me panic! Bastard! That's like the fourth time he's made me nearly shit my pants in fear. And now I walk forward sweetly smiling, and smack him on the arm. "Don't worry. I'm willing to put in a little faith. But I still mean what I said about me chasing you with a bat! Don't forget it Grey" and I climb into the tiny cockpit, placing my bag and portfolio on my lap. And then he jumps in the other side.

Leaning towards me he looks me up and down, "may I fasten you in please?"

I gulp, and my face floods red, "oh please do". And cocking an eyebrow he goes to work securing me in. Pulling tightly making me gasp. Dick. And then he hands me my cans and straps himself in. And he starts pressing buttons, talking in weird code, stuff I know nothing about, and the propellers start to move. When Christian goes to work and we lift off the ground I brace myself on the window. Then he takes us higher, above the city.

"Are you ok?" Christian then asks. I've been so transfixed on the world below us that I haven't uttered much. This is incredible!

I turn my gaze to Christian who is staring at me, "never better" and then I frown, "shouldn't you keep your eyes on the road Grey?"

And he just shakes his head laughing, taking my hand and bringing it to his lips.

 **...**

When we are safe on land, Christian unstraps me and helps me out, "and you judged my ability to fly Miss Steele" he says wounded.

"Only a little" I wink and he walks me towards a parked black car. His big muscle man Taylor emerges from the driver seat and opens the doors.

"Good evening Sir, Miss Steele" he nods to me.

"Hi" I smile and slip into the back seat.

Once Christian is beside me he rests his arm over the back of the seat and leans slightly into me, "So where to pretty girl? My place or yours?" And he smiles mischievously.

"Oh no Mr Grey, we're taking this slow remember? Snails running through treacle slow! So, how about you walking me to my front door and you can kiss me goodnight?" I smile sweetly.

His smile gets bigger and he plants a kiss on my forehead. "Taylor, to Miss Steele's home please".

I rest my head on Christian's shoulder, my arm linked through his as we drive to my home. Sitting in a comfortable silence, just enjoying my body touching his, him being next to me, I've missed him so much. But there's something I need to say. "I think that's why I got so upset..." I start.

I can feel Christian turn his head towards me, "what?" He says gently.

"When you asked me to move in with you, yeah timing aside...it-it frightened me. For years I have felt so trapped, too weak to do anything about my life. And then you came along. This crazy powerful force, and that damn beautiful smile" I chuckle, "and you offer me everything I had been longing for, freedom, love and it frightened me because as much as I want it, I couldn't see a way towards that life. I love my family dearly, but they have such a hold on me, that sometimes it's just too strong to fight against. And it's been hard to break away from that life, when you've been stuck like that for far too long. But then when we broke up, it's stupid I know, but that weakness of not fighting for what I wanted made me lose you and it was hell without you. But it was then that I found a reason to finally fight against their hold, against my own weakness...my right to a life, to going after what I wanted! You helped me finally realise that Christian! I was giving you up for them and because I was too weak at the time, and that wasn't good. Yeah I would have preferred if we had talked about it first. I need to tie up some loose ends, but I now know that I do want a future, and I do want it with you".

And he doesn't say a word, but he doesn't need to, him holding me closer is just what I needed.

 **...**

When we finally pull up to my house, Christian gets out and holds out his hand which I take, grabbing my bag and portfolio, we walk towards my front door. The porch light is on now it's finally dark. So I take out my keys and turn to Christian, "this is me" I smile.

Looking at my door he sighs and looks down at me, "so it is" he whispers.

"Goodnight Christian. And thank you for today" I say, we inch ever so slightly closer towards each other.

And ever so gently clasping my chin, Christian ever so slowly places a single gentle kiss on my lips. His lips caressing mine. And then he pulls away, and kisses me on my forehead. "Goodnight Anastasia".

And I unlock the door and walk inside, "sweet dreams" I say and watch as he safely gets into the car, and I shut the door and lock it. There's no life in the house, so I'm guessing my Mom is either still out having fun or is asleep, either way I go make some tea and head upstairs for a quick shower.

Now I lay sprawled on my bed in my pyjamas, I'm so beat. I don't care if it's not even ten, I've had a crazy day. So I drop a text telling my Mom I'm back and that I hope she's having fun since I discovered her room was empty. Then I open an email to send to Christian. I have thirty six drafted messages that I was too chicken to send, now I'm thinking other wise.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: expect cheese Mr vegetarian**

 **Ok this is cheesy as hell, but you know me and my love of quotes. I found this one and I thought it kind of fits the situation.**

 ** _"Distance is to love what wind is to fire. Extinguishes the small, but ignites the great"._**

 **Thank you for telling me how you really felt Christian, and I'm sorry for the pain you experienced. But despite being apart, you were always in my thoughts. I have attached 36 email drafts and 49 text message drafts, all of which I was too chicken to send you...but like I said, I love you, always will xx**

And then I hit send.

 **hahaha I couldn't help but jab a little at the original FSOG with the whole let's move in now and get married next month! I also remember watching _Frozen_ with my niece and I got outraged with that Ana (ha another Ana) girl getting engaged to that guy in a night, and I was like what are they poisioning girls with today? Relationships and happily ever afters don't just happen over night! And I hated in FSD that Christian blamed the breakup on Ana, so he gets it this time! Just remember guys this is just a fanfiction, I too can get really involved in a story, but none of these "ugh Ana is a slag I hope she dies" comments! That's a little extreme, it's just a story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here we go again :) hope you like it!**

 **Also to** **Yocasta456**

 **Scusa se ti ho offeso con il mio amore non succede così in fretta . Sono stato fortunato con amore! Wow, è incredibile, hai trovato la felicità in così poco tempo ! Vorrei poter essere così fortunati ! Grazie per i bei commenti ! Spiacente ho usato un traduttore.**

 **Chapter 3 CPOV**

I look through the back window of the car and see Ana has closed the front door. My head falls back against the head rest and my breathing gets heavy, I can still feel her on my lips, the warmth of her silky skin on my hands. I am full of adrenaline, my body is ready to spring with the excitement of having Ana back in my life. Sappy I know, but I really don't care. I love her so much. I love her when she's a bitch. I love her when she's being weird. I love her when she's being immature. I love her.

I hated being away from her, and I will do everything, work through any issue, fight to prevent this from happening again. Never again will I shut off from her. We will always talk. Never say goodbye angry.

My phone vibrates in my pocket, and I can't help the huge cheesy grin that breaks out across my face when I see it's from Ana. Christ I can even see Taylor looking at me in the mirror, staring in shock!

"Eyes on the road Taylor" I say sternly, "no need to crash the car due to your bastard boss smiling like a fool". And I turn back to my phone and read my message.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: expect cheese Mr vegetarian**

 **Ok this is cheesy as hell, but you know me and my love of quotes. I found this one and I thought it kind of fits the situation.**

 ** _"Distance is to love what wind is to fire. Extinguishes the small, but ignites the great"._**

 **Thank you for telling me how you really felt Christian, and I'm sorry for the pain you experienced. But despite being apart, you were always in my thoughts. I have attached 36 email drafts and 49 text message drafts, all of which I was too chicken to send you...but like I said, I love you, always will xx**

The quote is beautiful and yes I will tease her about it later, but before I reply I look at the attachments warily. Do I really want to read her emails and texts where she is in pain or angry? But then what was she feeling during the time apart? She told me what she did, and ok she said it was hell, but that's it. My finger hovers over the first attachment, maybe this is her way of telling me just how she felt. So I click the oldest email.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: if anything...**

 **please don't hate me Christian**

 **I love you, I always will**

 **xx**

My chest thightens in pain at seeing those simple words. Fuck I feel like such a wanker. I could never hate her. True I was upset to hear her refuse me, but never could I hate her. And now I can just imagine Ana crying as she left my apartment, the confusion of her father's death, my cruel reaction, and then to go home and her Mom being angry at her...my Ana all alone. Where was Kate? Elliot never mentioned anything to me, so Kate obviously had no clue. Her words remind me of mine to my own parents when I told them about Elena, I could deal with their anger but not their hatred towards me. She was too frightened to send this to me. I click on another.

 **To: Christian Grey  
**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: I don't want to fight anymore**

 **I have cried, till my tears have tried. I have sobbed, till my head has throbbed. I have wailed, until my voice has failed. I have been heartbroken, since we haven't spoken. I have been saying sorry, baby please… accept my apology xx**

And I can still hear that heartbroken scream when I came home from work and saw Ana pulling at her hair. She's begging for my forgiveness, yet what did she really do wrong? She asked for me to wait. I continue to open more.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: this says it for me Christian**

 **this is one of my favourite songs. Strange, only now the lyrics have meaning for me.**

 **Where are you?  
And I'm so sorry.  
I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time.**

 **And as I stared I counted  
The webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides.**

 **Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason.**  
 **Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight.**

 **xx**

I google the lyrics and immediately download the _Blink 182_ song. I continue to open more emails, there are some angry messages which make me laugh as they are typical feisty Ana and then there are some articles from _Cosmopolitan_ and other women's magazines, about when it's right to move in, basically making a point that I jumped the gun way too soon. And then I see one sent on the 10th May. Why does that date ring a bell? I open it and gasp in shock. Now I remember.

 **To: Christian Grey**

 **From: Ana Steele**

 **Subject: Don't judge me, but I needed someone to talk to**

 **I don't know if you'll think I'm stupid or what for doing this, but today I went to my father's funeral. My Mom and sister don't understand, but it's something I need to. I've never been to a funeral before, so I had no idea what to expect. I sneaked into the church and I sat at the back, in the corner, hiding. Then they brought in the coffin, it's weird, my once breathing father, now led in a box. Like a doll. I know that sounds crazy, but it's hard to get my head around. Even now he's buried in the earth, it was strange to think of him beneath my feet in a box, when I stood at his grave. His parents were obviously there, my grandparents, crying over their lost son. His sister and husband, my auntie and uncle, along with their boys, my cousins, family I will never know. A beautiful speech was given by the priest, about the tragic loss, how this great father will be missed by his only child, a son James who everyone gave their condolences to. None of course to me. I waited behind as everyone was leaving for the cemetery, but then this elderly guy came up to me, crying. When I turned I recognised his face. My grandfather asked who I was. I told him I was nobody, and that I was sorry for his loss and I left quickly. Though I did have the satisfaction of seeing my father's second ex-wife, she was fat and ugly, nothing compared to my beautiful Mom, she was hand in hand with her girlfriend. I guess my father had great charm, he had the ability to either make woman hate men to be point that they never remarry or he turns them gay.**

 **Xx**

You bastard Grey! You heartless fucking bastard! She went to the funereal alone! If you hadn't gone crazy and demanding on her then you could have gone with her, held her hand. I can't look at anymore. My stomach is in knots of distress. Instead I type out an email to her.

 **To: Ana Steele**

 **From: Christian Grey**

 **Subject: who knew you could be so sweet?**

 **Of course you would find a quote that fits so perfectly, it's beautiful. And yes I will tease you when I see you about being so adorable. And I agree the distance was bad baby, but what great things it has taught us, and how closer it will bring us together, because I can't not have you in my life, especially having lost you once.**

 **Also I just wanted to tell you that I am so proud of you Ana, for being so strong and finally doing something for youself. I'm so glad you're finally showing the world your talent, that was so brave of you and look it landed you a job in which you will flourish! I have already signed up to the magazines weekly subscription and have requested previous issues with your work in, I can't wait to see them.**

 **Also I've read some of your unsent emails. I would prefer to talk to you about them in person, but all I can say is that I could never hate you Ana. You are my everything, I'm just so sorry I pushed you away.  
**

Then I have an idea, something I think Ana will like. But I need some help, I need to talk to Kate.

 **APOV**

The next day I wake up refreshed, for the first time in ages. I sketch out and click my joints underneath the covers, my black and white cats Jack and Sally attack my feet. Checking my phone I find an email from Christian. And I wriggle in bed with glee, oh my like a total girl. His words and support towards my new job and stepping out on my own sends goosebumps up my arms, he said he's proud of me. I'm so tempted to hug my phone...but I don't. Because when I see the last part I gulp, so he's read my unsent messages, and he wants to talk in person.

Fuck!

But he's right, there's still some more talking to be done. I'm about to reply when I see a text from Kate.

 **Hey you Hoe! Are you working today?**

Aw I love Kate and her lovely words! I type back.

 **Nope, that's the beauty of working part-time. Why are you ok?**

Luckily I've done my two shifts this week and there's no cover needed, so I've got more time.

 **Yeah, but my fuck face of a boss is giving me shit and I could do with a cocktail or five with my lunch with my best friend! Shall I pick you up at say 12:30?**

Aw Ana you terrible friend! I hope she's ok! I type my response as I make my way to get some fuel and then I'll get ready.

 **Ugh not the fuck face boss?! Yeah I'm there for you if you need support drinking cocktails with your lunch hahaha don't worry I'll meet you in town, just text me the address!**

 **...**

I'm checking my phone for the restaurant name when I run smack into a guy, sending my bag to the floor.

Shit!

"I'm so sorry" I apologise to the guy I rammed into. I look up and he's kneeling down slowly before me, helping to pick up my belongings which are spilt over the sidewalk.

The guy gives me a friendly grin, but his eyes are cold, "that's quite alright Miss" and he hands me my purse which I slip into my bag. He rises up gracefully, towering over me and holds out his hand to help me up.

"Thank you, and again I'm so sorry for crashing into you" I stutter embarrassed.

He shakes his head slowly, still smiling, "don't apologise Miss, it was a pleasure helping a beautiful woman in distress" and he looks me up and down slowly, making my skin prickle.

I try to laugh off this creepy chat up line and move on quickly! God men are disgusting sometimes!

 **...**

"Woman I haven't spoken to you in bloody ages!" Kate gets up from the table and pulls me into a bone crunching hug, "where the hell have you been?!"

"Well if you release me so I can breathe then I can tell you" I laugh and I take my seat opposite her, "how have you been doing? I've missed my Katie fix!" Then she narrows her eyes.

"Haha nice try Steele, you're not getting out of this by distracting me with myself...so what's been happening?" She's asks again. Oh I bet she's talked to Elliot. Christian mentioned talking to him.

I nod my head slowly smirking at Kate, "so what do you want to ask?"

Kate holds up her hands in defeat, "Ok look, all Elliot said was that you and Christain had an argument" and then she smiles sheepishly, "but I'm guessing there's more right?"

Now it's my turn to look guilty, she's not going to be happy when I tell her the truth. "That bit is correct, we did argue. But..." And I look up at her, pleading in a way that she won't go apeshit! I couldn't deal with this breakup with sympathy and kind words to help me get over Christian. I needed to put that emotion into something good, instead of falling back into the darkness of depression. That's why I avoided Kate because I know she would have wanted to talk, which would have led to her telling me I'm better off, and that's not what I needed. People see it as me pushing them away, which I think is unfair, I don't want to shut people out, I just wanted to deal with this in my own way instead of theirs. Christ I'm always having to justify my actions! If that's how I deal with things then that's how I deal with them, that shouldn't have me feeling guilty "...look Kate before I tell you, I need you to understand that I needed to deal with this in my own way, and please don't flip out on me ok?"

Kate looks more anxious now, and she simply nods.

I take a deep breathe, wishing I had ordered before we started talking, a vodka tonic would be great right about now. "Three months ago Christian asked me to move in with him" Kate's eyes bug out, "before he asked me, I had just read that my father had died" her eyes get bigger "I was an emotional pile of crap and I said that I couldn't move in with him yet" now her mouth hangs open, oh fuck it, I call over the waiter and order a large vodka tonic, as I wait I continue. "As you can imagine, Christian didn't take my refusal well" understatement of the year "he saw it as my way of telling him I didn't love him anymore and that I wanted out. And when I asked if we could wait and just go back to normal, he didn't answer, and so I left...alone" the waiter comes back with my drink which I thank him for and take a large sip, that really hit the spot! And then I wait for Kate to process what I told her and let her say her piece.

Her expression has gone from shock to sadness to pure rage. "That horse fucking piece of shit!" Kate yells a little too loudly, making people stare at us in disgust, I just laugh. I love Kate! "He broke up with you for that?! Seriously, who does that?!" I go to jump in but she's going for it now, "I mean you act like an ass like that towards your partner, when they do something actually bad like cheating on them or stealing from them! And to do that when you just found out your stupid moronic wanker of a dad had died, what a shit head!" And then she starts breathing heavily from her outburst, I offer her a sip of my drink which she takes, "thanks. I needed that Steele. So what else happened?"

I smile over at her and take a sip of my drink, "I get everything you just said. But I understand Christian in ways, he's got this fear of losing those he cares about, so when I said I couldn't move in, he translated that as simply "no"".

Kate frowns, "I guess. He's a clueless dick, like every guy on the planet. But couldn't he talk to you, discuss instead of dismiss?"

"I know. He finally told me what he finally felt yesterday, and like yourself, I just wish he had talked to me, told me he felt scared of losing us and I could have reassured him" I know I can't dwell on the time lost, and just say this experience has helped us, but I've missed the time we've lost.

"Wow! You've spoken? Yesterday! What happened?" Kate questions in shock.

"Yes we did! Ok to make a long story short. During our breakup I turned into a typical torture artist and I got really involved in my art. And then I did something...I started sending out my art to get some illustrating work. And yesterday I got offered a job, with a magazine, in Portland!" I tell her, waiting for her response. And it's worth the wait because she breaks out in a huge smile and screams, standing she tips her chair over and pulls me into a hug!

"Ana that's amazing! I'm so frigging proud of you!" Kate cries into my neck!

"Thank you boo!" I squeeze her and she releases me and we sit back down, ignoring the evil looks from the patrons. "And that's where I found Christian, he came to Portland"

"But how did he know you were there?" And then her face scrunches in fake horror, "ugh God don't tell me he's still bloody stalking you!"

I shrug because there's not much I can do about Christian's bat shit crazy ways when it comes to security and stalking! And yeah it totally screams bunny boiler, but I'll let it slide this time because he used it to make up with me. "I don't know. Strange he only found me yesterday, I've left Seattle other times during the break up, and yet he didn't come after me then." I never thought about that, Christian obviously cut all ties until his chat with Elliot.

"So he _wasn't_ stalking you before?" She asks, unsure and confused.

"I guess not!" I purse my lips. And Kate looks confused, what happened? "What?"

"Well he said you were out of town for some family thing when his folks asked about you at his birthday gathering, so he lied to his family about you. So that's why I thought he was still being overprotective and stalking you!" I think she can see she's spilled something major! I couldn't give a shit about the stalking part right now, I missed Christian's birthday?! What?! When?! Why didn't he tell me? In fact I don't think we ever said much about birthdays. Ah shit!

"It was June 18th" Kate slides that in. I grab my phone and put the date into my phone. I have some major things to do when I get home.

"Thanks Kate for telling me. I know me and Christian have some issues, but I love him and I want to make this work" I tell her, not wanting her to go all crazy on him. And now I'm starving, so I grab my menu.

"Right, I know Christian was totally out of order for going mad on you about the whole not moving in together yet, but what reason did you give him?" Kate asks.

This is a tough one really, because Kate knows the shit that has gone down in my family, she knows the pressures I get from them and the strength of their hold on me, and I know she's not going to like the answer. "I said I couldn't leave my Mom".

Kate gives me that look, that "you can't let them rule you life" look, so I jump in before she can say anything, "and before you go off and tell me that I'm letting them hold me back, don't worry I've already had that from my Mom. She's trying harder now, doing stuff for herself, having her own life. And now I've got mine, especially with my new job and Christian. I just need to get her settled, and then I can move on. It's a slow process but we are both getting there". And then the waiter arrives to take our order, good, saved by the bell.

Kate smiles nodding her head gently, "I'm really glad for you Ana, you deserve to be happy".

 **...**

Before I head home I stop off in town to grab some supplies. I have my idea and I need it to be done by tomorrow. When I do everentually make it back I empty my shopping bag on my bed and go hunt down a cardboard box. I find the one I want, it's not too big to be delivered to Christian at work with his birthday gifts. As I get my bag to grab my phone I frown, shit something's missing. I have only four things in my bag, my phone, my iPod, my purse and a small bottle of perfume. Fuck! I must have lost my perfume bottle when I bumped into that guy! Ah shit, my only girly thing!

 **Ok the whole birthday thing was my fault! Sorry super fans, I forgot the date of Mr Greys birthday. But I thought this was a nice chance to have Ana make it up to Christian in her own Ana way. Sorry it was only a small snippet for Christian, don't worry I'll do his point of view in full soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for any delays, it's been a bit of a crazy time! Think I'm going through a little writers block? Well no, maybe it's more I've got a few different ways I want to go and I can't decide lol also I'm just having a little panic about my writing, I know it's silly and I've gotta man up, but you get one comment that knocks you off and it's like blah lol! Anyway moment over. Ok this chapter is short - I know I know I said I wouldn't do any more short chapters - but it's a little sweet, a bit too sweet, and I needed to move on before I puked with all the cute stuff lol Though I quite liked what I made Ana do, especially since it's not about the money. Like things like jewels and cars mean anything? I like sentimental! Also I know people thought Kate was being mean about Christian, but come on, what best friend doesn't have their girls back?**

 **Chapter 4 CPOV**

I got into work early, needing to get ready for my breakfast meeting, and I'm hating the fact that I have been stuck here all day with nothing but back to back meetings. Though the only good news is that I've cleared my schedule for the next few days and I'm going to spend them with Ana.

"Mr Grey a package has arrived for you downstairs" Andrea buzzes me, as I'm sat preparing for my next of many meetings.

What the hell? Have I ordered anything? I'm not expecting anything. "Has it been checked Andrea?"

"Yes sir, Taylor is checking it as we speak. Shall I bring it to you once he's finished?" She asks.

I look at my watch, I've got twenty minutes before my next meeting, I guess I can see what this mystery package is, "Yes please Andrea".

Not long after there is a knock on my door and Andrea enters with a small box which she places on my desk with a knowing smile on her face. What's that about? I pick up the box wrapped in brown paper and wrapped with twine, there's no note. So I gently start to unwrap it and I lift the lid and my forehead creases at the small brown paper wrapped objects inside. I spy a small white envelope which I open.

 _Dear Christian_

 _during our first MAJOR fight we missed our first celebration, your birthday. So in the spirit of moving forward and looking forward to the good, I have made you this care package to help illustrate how much you mean to me. And I will be picking you up at eleven o'clock tomorrow morning, so please be ready._

 _Happy belated birthday_

 _I love you, always will. Xx_

I squeeze my face in my hand and laugh. The little minx, how did she find out? I fold up the letter and place it gently back in the envelope. Picking up the first object I carefully remove the paper and find a jam jar. Inside the jam jar are pieces of coloured paper, there is a tag around the lid.

 _How this works: inside are 183 notes, a note to represent nearly every day I've known you. Every day for the next 183 days, I want you to pick out a single note and read it. Each one contains something special, something to show you how special you are to me._

 _Green is for a special moment or memory_

 _Yellow is for a special quote or lyrics_

 _Blue is for a special reason why I love you_

So unscrewing the lid, I reach in closing my eyes and pick out a single folded note. When I unfold it, I open my eyes and look at the green piece of paper and I huff out a laugh.

 _You told me I was beautiful even when clearly I looked like the elephant man xx_

Looking through the rest of the packages I find something big and chunky. Unwrapping it I pull out some white coveralls and a super soaker! What the hell? I laugh as I hold them up, and a note falls from them.

 _You will be needing these tomorrow Mr Grey._

What the hell has she planned? My mind is going crazy and my cheeks are killing me from smiling so much.

"Mr Grey" Andrea buzzes, bringing me back to reality, "you're next meeting is waiting in the boardroom sir".

Shit! There goes my fun! "Thank you Andrea" I huff in frustration and jut out my lip, like a kid not being allowed to play with his toys. And I place my presents back in the box and grab my jacket, doing up the buttons and I make my way to my meeting. Though despite my best efforts to turn on the big bad CEO, I can't help but smile, freaking the hell out of my staff. Get used to it!

 **Still CPOV but the next day...**

 **MORNING SUNSHINE! I will be outside of you place at 10:55am, allowing you plenty of time to get all dolled up for our big date! I need you to bring that box of tricks I sent you, I may have a purpose for some of those. Love you xx**

I'm sat at the breakfast bar reading over my text Ana sent earlier. Firstly how is she picking me up at my place, she doesn't have a licence? Or a car? Well I guess I'm going to find out as I look at my watch and I go and grab my gift box Ana made me and I go and call the elevator. Once inside I look down at the box, all the gifts are either homemade or not expensive, like the _Wayne's World 2_ DVD she got me. I remember back to our very first date and she was laughing her ass off at something I said that reminded her of the movie...well I guess she can finally show me.

I step into the car park and look around.

"You ready for this Grey?" Ana shouts from across the car park as she gets out of the beaten up...car? What the hell is that? But I am no longer looking at the death trap, I'm looking at Ana, looking sexy as hell in a pair of ripped denim shorts and a loose black t-shirt. And yeah ok I loved her hair long, but she does look stunning with her shorter wavy locks and messy bangs. She hands me a coffee when I finally reach her and she tiptoes up and kisses me on the cheek. "Do you have your licence on you?" She smiles sweetly.

What a weird question! Then I look down at her, "yes I do" and her smile gets bigger.

"Great, get in then" and she goes back around to the drivers side. Oh hell! When I get in and place my box on the back seat I turn to her, she tries to reassure me "don't worry I am an excellent driver...I just failed the theory part". And she starts the car and journeys out into the street.

 **As I've said people I am Bristish so I'm a little :/ when it comes to certain American stuff. Like in the UK we can drive on L plates with a licensed driver with us. I did try to be good and look it up, but hell it confused me lmao! Also I've got this huge obsession with handmade gifts, so what better way to have a girl, who is not wealthy and plus sentimental, get her boyfriend a gift that is homemade. Like a $9000 watch says I love you?**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter guys! It's date night, well day! Hope you like it! Thanks for the awesome support! I'll correct any typos that slipped past me :)**

 **Chapter 5 APOV**

I'm about to go pick up Christian for our date. I was a little nervous about sending him a box full of homemade gifts, would he like it? Would he get it? But last night I got a text from him which set my mind at ease.

 **Of course you are beautiful, even when you are hungover, or when you have a black eye, or when you have extreme bed head, you are always beautiful to me. Thank you for my box, I must say I think I have the perfect coupon to use on you tomorrow xx**

Haha coupons!

I found these DIY coupons online that I thought would be a laugh, ok a few are a bit naughty but some I made a little silly, and very embarrassing. But again it makes the point where I want us to have fun together. I mean yeah I want the future he said. But if I'm honest, I want to look back when I'm old and say from my rocking chair, "oh honey do you remember that time when we were younger and we watched cartoons in a fort, and we jumped out of a plane?!" Those are the things I want, memories, I don't want it rushed, I want it savoured.

"Right Mom" I yell coming down the stairs with my bags for today, my Mom is sat in the livingroom. She took the news of mine and Christian's reunion very well, in fact she's still smiling like a cat that's got the cream. "I'm stealing your car and I'm going to pick Christian up for our date. You remember the drill right?" I say as she hands me her keys.

"Of course I do." She huffs "I text you just to let you know that I'm ok. If I'm unable to get up or move or if I have an accident then I ring you...is that about right Mom?" She challenges.

I know it sounds crazy, but as long as we communicate openly we can start living our lives. I just need to know she's ok. "That's a good pickle pie. Seriously though, I'm all for going out and living, like you said, but just talk to me, let me know if I can help if you need it. I don't want to baby you Mom, but it would devastate me if I came home and saw you had had an accident and was alone in pain. So keep that" and I point to her mobile, "with you ok?"

"I will honey. Now go and have fun! Both of you! No more time wasting" she winks and gets up to get her book. I kiss her on the head and leave her to her peace and quiet.

I thrown my bags onto the back seat, I have a plan for today and tonight. This is a double celebration, for Christian's birthday and our first date since getting back together, ok make it a triple celebration because of my new job. I strap myself in and start the car, throwing her into reverse. I love this car. My Mom has had the same rusted blue 66' Ford F100 for as long as I can remember. When we were kids, my Mom would take us out and she would throw loads of blankets and quilts and pillows into the back, and we would all snuggle together and sleep under the stars. It was amazing! That's kind of the idea I'm having for Christian today. As I get into town I decided to quickly grab us both a coffee, we are going to need our energy for what I have in mind.

 **...**

I pull into the parking lot of Christian's building and wait in amongst the high end cars. "It's ok Betsy" I rub the dashboard, "they're just jealous" I laugh and wait sipping my coffee. When I look over to the elevators I can finally see Christian, he's holding the box I gave him, looking around the parking lot. That's my cue, "You ready for this Grey?" I shout getting out of the car. And I grab his coffee to meet him. He's dressed casual, good, in a grey t-shirt and jeans. Though I do love Christian in a suit, a tux, nothing at all, I love seeing him relaxed and casual. When we get in I can see the fear on Christian's face, aw it's so sweet. So I reassure him that I can in fact drive, I just failed the theory part. I'm sorry but shouldn't driving tests be more about driving then looking at a stupid computer screen? I failed by one point! I studied for weeks! And one bloody point ruined it! Stupid tests! And then I didn't have enough money to waste on another fail, so I said screw it. And now I steal my Mom's car from time to time or I just get myself anywhere on my own two feet.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Christian asks next to me.

"Yeah I'm taking us to a strip club, I hope you brought your wallet baby" I laugh.

"Awesome. I can't wait" he laughs back "did I forget to mention, that getting a lap dance from someone sexy in coveralls is a total fantasy of mine?"

I can't help but laugh harder, "you brought the coveralls! Good boy! And the super soaker?"

"Of course I did! And thank you for my gifts, they are pretty amazing!" He says proudly.

"Well what can I say Grey, you were worth the effort!" and he was, and yeah DIY gifts probably look lame, especially to a frigging billionaire, but I know Christian isn't like those Kardashian-like-snobs, just liking labels and bling!

"By the way I like the happy jar thing! It made me piss my pants remembering the time I scared the crap out of you on my boat" aw he is actually reading my notes! I guess it was a memory note he got today!

"I beg to differ! Nearly soiling myself in my bikini was not funny" I try to sound haughty and fail. We continue the general banter as I drive, but I can now see we are getting closer. I'm taking Christian to Dash Point State Park. I know he likes the water and I do to, and it's away from the city. A bit of peace and quiet. Well maybe not quiet, the first part I have planned should be a little crazy.

When we pull up into the car park, luckily I can't see too many people around! Perfect.

"You ready to play Grey?" I ask as I unstrap myself.

Chrirstian is looking around the beach, his eyes wide and excited. "I haven't been here in years! I love the view of the Sound here!" And then he turns to me, "so...are we going to go frolicking on the beach?" He mocks me with a posh accent.

I give him a sneaky grin, "maaaaybe. But first I've got something I've got planned" and I get out of the car and go into the back and pull out the bottles of paint. "Can you pass me your super soaker please Mr Grey?" I yell out. Eventually he comes around to the back of my truck with his super soaker in hand, eyeing the paint bottles skeptically. So I take the bottle of blue paint and water mixture and I ask for the supersoaker. Unscrewing the water canister I pour the blue water in until it spills over. I wipe it over and screw it back onto the gun and place it down, and go to the next supersoaker, this time filling it up with red paint. I used to do this with my nephews, have paint fights in the garden, Izzy hated it, but I didn't care it made them happy.

I put up my hair into short pigtails and take out my own coveralls and start to put them on, Christian copies me and puts on his own coveralls, smirking as he does.

"So...what have you got planned Miss Steele?" He smiles sweetly, all cute and coy.

"We are going to have a water fight...with a twist." I say simply "I was thinking about having some fun on our first date back together. And a simple candle lit dinner wouldn't do. Besides we do have a lot to celebrate. Your birthday, my job, our letting go of the past. And what better way to do that then to attack each other with paint!"

Christian smiles a beaming toothy smile, "well, that does sound like something. And since this is part of my birthday celebration, I want something when I win"

Cocky pretty bugger! "IF...you win.

"Oh I will" and he pumps the gun, "shall we?"

 **...**

I am hiding behind a tree in my best stealth mode position, my gun at the ready. Christian took off one way about five minutes ago, not before doing his best army drop and roll. He seemed so carefree and happy. I crouch down to sneakily roll to the hedge across from me when something hits me in the face, it's blue. It's a paint grenade!

"Shit! You found me!" I scream and fire back at Christian, scrambling to my feet and running away as I coat him in red. I don't get too far though before Christian catches me around the waist and we fall to the floor rolling onto the grass.

"Gotcha!" Christian laughs as he straddles me and continues painting me blue and I paint him red. "Surrender Steele!"

"Never!" I shout back!

I try to twist and get away but he's too heavy, pinning me down with his strong legs. It gets too much and I drop my gun laughing so hard my sides are killing me, "fine, fine, you win!" I shout. But when Christian lowers his gun and stands down I sneakily get a paint grenade from my pocket and plant it into his face. An explosion of red! The expression on Christian's face is incredible! And then something springs to mind and I laugh harder, "oh my God, it's like _Carrie_ at the prom" and then I laugh so hard that I snort and fart at the same time. But hell it was worth it!

As Christian crumbles in hysterics that's my cue to get away. I flip him over and plant a long hard kiss on his red face and take off into the woods.

 **...**

Still covered in paint, me and Christian are sat in the back of my truck eating veggie burgers we cooked on a throw away barbecue, while drinking cheap beer. I have way more paint on me then Christian, so I'll admit, he won! He hasn't told me what he wants, but I know he's got something!

"I know this is our first date back together" Christian starts to say as he takes a bite of his burger, "but I wanted to ask you about the emails".

I take a swig of my beer, "ask away" I say calmly.

Christian looks at me and shakes his head as he huffs, "look I know we weren't together and we both said some shit that we regret and I was probably the last person you would have called...but why did you go to the funeral alone Ana? I mean I would have dropped anything to help you through that, but if you didn't want me why didn't you ask Kate?"

It's not a hard question to answer really, "I didn't need or want anyone to hold my hand. I just wanted to say goodbye to this, it's held me back for too long. I know if I had had you or Kate with me, then you'd want to talk about it, ask if I'm ok. I couldn't deal with that sympathy, I just needed it to finally go away. And it's cool, for me that part of my life is done. Gone and buried...literally" and I laugh. "Ooo too soon?"

Christian just looks at me, his expression is uncertain, I'm guessing he's trying to frame his words right. And then he purses his lips and bobs his head, "I get that and well I'm glad you've said goodbye to it. You helped me get the courage to say goodbye to a part of my past, and now you've said goodbye to a chapter of yours" and he chinks his beer on mine and I take a long sip. "So...on a more pleasant note Miss Steele, I think I won our battle in the woods, as I said I would. And I'm in need of my prize" he smiles ever so sweetly.

"Ok calm your tits Grey, yes you won! What is it that you want?" I smile knowingly. There are some naughty coupons, and I'm so excited to find out what he's after. But then there's that nagging voice, the responsbile girl, god she's annoying!

 _Yes you've missed Christian so much...but would sleeping together be wise?_

 _Uh yeah!_ My bad side encourages.

 _No let's take it slow!_ My good side says.

Nothing helps! Shut up Ana just see what the poor guy has to say, for all you know he could be asking for something normal like give me a massage! Get your mind off of your dusty cooch Ana! But I'm still silently praying that the coupon he has is for some hot dirty sex against a tree or something! I cross my legs and I pretend to wait.

Christian says nothing but hands me the coupon from his jeans pocket.

My pulse flutters when I unfold the paper, then falters...really?!

"Are you sure that's what you want Grey?" I say as I jump down from my truck and tuck the coupon into my pocket.

 **CPOV**

It's fucking killing me! I love Ana, and I'm trying so hard to respect her wishes with taking things slow, but damn I am dying here watching her parade around in those tiny shorts! It is taking every ounce of self control not to jump her! I was ready to go when I tackled her during the paint fight, but then she got me in the face with that bloody paint balloon.

When I saw those coupons in my box I was impressed. My girl has game, and I'm ready to play. But then I had to remind myself to wait...but I still needed some fun, to make things interesting. That's why I chose this coupon. If she wants to take this slow that's fine, but I'm going to have her begging for mercy. So when I finally got to collect my winnings I was very happy to see the anticipation in Ana. Her breathing grew slightly heavier, her cheeks started to flush with adrenaline and she squeezed her thighs a little too tightly. She wants me. Perfect!

But when I hand her coupon and she unfolds it slowly, her reaction is priceless. In fact she nearly falls off the truck, not what you expected huh pretty girl?

Trying to regain her cool Ana jumps down from the truck, "are you sure that's what you want Grey?"

Nope. I could do with something else, but this will have to do. "Yep". And I take out my phone and find the right song in _YouTube_. And Ana takes centre stage before me, so I sit back getting comfortable, her hips start to sway.

 _Op, op, op, op_

 _Oppa Gangnam Style_

My phone blasts out and I burst out laughing as I watch Ana bounce around doing that _Gangnam style_ dance, she looks like something from a gay rodeo! She should have thought about that before putting that as a coupon suggestion. I've gotta give it to her, she throws her head back laughing not caring who sees her, just loving the fact that she is having fun! And then the song comes to an end and she stops laughing, looking at me seriously.

"Does that satisfy you sir" she tries to hold back the buddle of laughter, but it's still there. And I can't help the flinch at the word sir, but I push it aside for now.

"Very" I say simply and suddenly she jumps me, causing me to fall back into the truck.

"You total ass face Grey, I can't believe you made me do that! In public!" She says, her arms pinning both sides of my face.

"Phhfft bitch please you loved it!" I smirk. And I pull her roughly into me and kiss her, my hands securing her to me. Ana snakes her hands around me, gripping my shoulder, and she opens her mouth inviting me in. Gladly accepting her invitation I roll us over and she hikes her leg around me, her other hand pulling at my hair. God I've missed this.

 **...**

"Oh my god this is the part!" Ana bounces next to her, pointing at the laptop playing _Wayne's World 2_. Oh so this is the infamous FRANK scene!

It was a pretty shitty thing to do, but I broke off our make out reunion session before we ended up fucking in public, although I am saving that coupon for another time. Instead I dragged Ana to the water and we talked more as we fooled around on the beach like a couple of kids. Now it's dark we are sat in the back of her truck, surrounded by quilts and sleeping bags and pillows...please don't rain and burst the moment!

 **Hahaha Gangnam Style makes me laugh! Oh and MDF1026 You're comment was awesome, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo all, hope you are all ok! Here's my next chapter, hope you like it! :) I also wanted to give a shout out to all the people who have followed/favourited/reviewed my stories. I've got a couple of regulars and it really means so much that you take the time to show your support with your lovely comments! Thanks again, and I am sending you all high fives!**

 **Also there's a little bit of a...disturbing scene in this chapter. Be prepared!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **APOV a few days after the date...**

I throw on my running shoes and tie up my hair, it's six in the morning and I'm going for my run. Since I've finished my first assignment for _Disillusion_ in the early hours of the morning, I decide to go and mail my work, I want it out of the way before I forget the deadline. The post box is just around the corner from my house and I give my envelope a final goodbye kiss and I send it on its way. I quite liked the brief for next weeks issue, it's all about the conventional expectations of life and how they trap and frighten us. Which is pretty cool because I've never done anything in the right order and I'm a very late bloomer. So you're supposed to hit these milestones at these exact ages and if you don't you're a failure? Well in that case I failed way before I even started. But I think I'm ok with that finally. And besides sometimes the longer you wait for something to better it is. I can say from experience that from waiting twenty-five years for a guy, that Christian was well worth the wait...however the sex he owes me from our date I can't wait much longer for!

I hate to run in the city or busy areas, so I take a warm up walk to the park where it's nice and quiet this time of day. Also I don't have to be embarrassed about sticking my ass in the air while I stretch against the tree or wearing shorts or sweating like a pig in heat. I usually listen to music when I run, but as I'm alone in the early hours of the morning, in an isolated park, I think it's safer to go without the distractions of music. As I start my gentle pace I start to think about my date with Christian and the whole taking it slow, which he took too literally on our date. The bastard made me suffer, first he gives me a frigging dance off coupon instead of a naughty one, which made me look like a total twat, and then he halted our incredible make out session! It's not just about the sex with Christian, I can actually talk to him, but fuck that's cruel not giving me something, anything! Do you know how hard it is to have my sexy ass boyfriend cuddled next to me, with loads of hot fantasies floating through my head and he's just sat there as cool as ever. I couldn't ever service myself to relieve the ache because he was right there, pretending to be asleep. He loved seeing me suffer, and he would love to see me beg. And fuck I'm ready to cave in, I need him! When I got back home after our date, I locked myself away with my treasure chest, it was amazing, maybe not as good as the real thing, but still beggars can't be choosers. Unfortunately though I killed my favourite vibrator. Ha I'll send him a bill for it, it was his fault! I am so tempted to run to Christian's now and jump him when he opens the door.

Then I hear a snap echoing through the park, it brings me out of my mental dialogue. A twig broke somewhere behind me. Fuck! I stop dead in my tracks and look around. Squinting into the green surrounding me I try to spy out the culprit behind the noise, praying it's just a squirrel. Then I hear another crack echo and I jump out of my skin. Oh fuck this, I'm not waiting around for the Texas chainsaw massacre guy to come out and rip my face off, so I take off faster then before. My legs are burning in pain, but I push past it, it would hurt even more if I got caught by some freak hiding in the bushes. When I do eventually break through to the park exit and I see people, like two, but people or witnesses, I relax and slow down. I look over my shoulder to see if the axe welding murderer is following me or if the zombies have caught up, they haven't, I'm alone and safe. Well that's one way to get a good work out, scare the hell out of yourself with your crazy imagination. I must cut down on the slasher movies!

"You moron Ana" I laugh out loud and take a swig of my crushed water bottle I'm holding and I start to make the walk back home. Now I feel a bit better and safer in public I plug in my headphones and blast some _Nirvana_ , feeling fantastic. That was until I feel something. I wasn't expecting the large male hand to grab my shoulder, because I turned and quickly thrust my clasped fists into the guys stomach. When I turn around to kick my attacker in the face and then run away I gasp in shock.

Oops! Oh shit balls!

"Sawyer?" I take out my earbuds frantically.

He's coughing, though he's not down which is good that I didn't hurt him, but I am a little disappointed he's not curled up on the floor. "Miss Steele" he wheezes out.

"I am so sorry!" I reach out to try and help "I thought you were a serial killer!"

Then he starts laughing, shocking the hell out of me, I thought these tough security guys had only one facial expression? "You think a serial killer would take you down in a busy street, with all these witnesses?" The street is waking up now.

"Well no. But then don't serial killers like the attention, killing me in public would be a turn on right?" Of God Ana please stop talking about serial killers. Next you'll be talking about _Dexter_ and _Silence of the Lambs_!

"True. I've seen enough psychos in my lifetime to know they like the attention." Ugh how does he know that? That's weird! "Christ does Mr Grey know what kind of girl he's getting involved with?" He smirks down at me.

Ooo sarcastic bastard, I bite my tongue, just remembering how I managed to get him in the guts, "speaking of Mr Grey, why are you following me?"

"I was informed by Taylor that I was being reassigned to you" he says simply. It doesn't surprise me, not like the first time I found out about him, so I don't say anything but nod. "What, no comment or message you want me to send to Mr Grey?"

I smirk at the memory of the message I made Sawyer relay, but when I think of the aftermath I lose my smirk and my body twinges. Damn that was an amazing round of angry makeup sex. Shit! Now I need to go home. "Not today, see you later Sawyer" and I take off towards my house for a round in the shower.

 **CPOV**

Pick up the phone. I tap my fingers on my desk waiting.

"Kate Kavanagh" she answers super high pitched and breathless, ugh Christ. I guess she's got my brother between her legs. I can hear him in the background, discreet Elliot.

"Hi Kate it's Christian, is this a bad time?" Like I care.

There's a slight commotion on the other end, I try not to think about it, I might puke. "No it's fine. What can I do for you Christian?"

"I was wondering if you could get off my brother for a minute so I could talk to you about Ana, I need your help" I've been wracking my brain trying to plan the perfect date. Ana really set the bar high with the paint fight and camping in her truck.

"Of course you do!" She says a bit too sharply, I guess girls do talk then, I can tell she's gagging to rip me a new one. "What do you need help with?" I can hear Elliot laughing in the background.

"Firstly, go tell my brother to stick his head up his hairy ass. Secondly, I'm planning mine and Ana's second date and I need you to give me some information. I want this to be special, and not a total shit cliche! I want to know things like Ana's guilty pleasures, things she hasn't done or didn't get to do, things she's always wanted to try, anything you can give me" I don't want the conventional shit, because Ana isn't the conventional type of girl. So I need something different.

"What not the normal questions, flower preference, food choice? So a typical date like dinner then the movies is a no go then Grey?" She laughs.

Then I tell her about the fort situation, and our last date. I'm not opposed to these small dates, in fact sitting around watching movies in a fort or paint fighting is so much better then big pricey resturants. I just want to make this special, so I'm going outside the box.

"Ok let's see...a guilty pleasure is that she loves the opera" wow really? Ana, the opera... interesting! That's perfect, I've got another plan where I can use that, I need to jot that one down for later. "Um something she missed out on, shit that's hard- no wait she didn't go to the prom!" Well that makes two of us. "um honestly there's loads of things she wants to try, so as long as it's not cliche and romantic you'll be fine. I would advise that new Ethiopian resuturant that's just opened, she's been trying to get me to go." Perfect, I can do something with that. So I cut Kate off telling her I'm sorted for now and thank her for the help, but I'll be asking for more information soon.

I quickly grab my phone and compose a message to Ana.

 **Hey pretty girl, I've got plans made for Wednesday for us, so cancel everything. I'll be picking you up at 7pm. Love you.**

Then I ask Andrea to get Caroline Acton on the phone while I check out this Ehtiopian resturant.

"Sir I have Ms Acton on the phone" Andrea buzzes me.

"Thank you Andrea" and I connect.

"Good day Mr Grey how may I help you today?" Ms Acton asks politely.

"Hello Ms Acton, I am in need of an evening dress for my girlfriend." I love saying girlfriend. This is a first when talking to Ms Acton, usually it's just "here's the sizes, send the clothes" for my subs.

"Very good Mr Grey. What kind of dress are you looking for?" She asks.

"I need you to send me over the images of any knee length evening dresses you have immediately. I will be choosing today and it needs to be ready before Wednesday" I tell her.

"Of course Mr Grey, I will send over our newest catalogue within the hour. Would you like the shoe and accessories collections sent over as well?" She pushes on me looking for more in her commission.

"Yes please. Thank you" and I hang up.

 **...**

When I get home I go straight to my office and check my email, and go through the dresses Ms Acton has sent me. I know what I'm looking for, I know Ana and I know what works for her. And plus I have really good taste, the last dress I got for Ana was perfect, so I'm confident I'll find something amazing. I keep clicking next. And then there it is, the dress I want for Ana, she will look stunning in it. I stop looking and send my request for that dress, providing the sizes for the dress and shoes and I shut down my computer.

Checking my phone I see a message from Ana.

 **Demanding much Grey? I'm excited to see what you've got planned. Believe me I am quivering in anticipation...is there a dress code? Love you xx**

Haha of course I'm demanding, is she just getting that vibe now?

 **When it comes to something I want, then yes I am very very demanding! Remember that Miss Steele! Hmm dress code...naked is desired, but I'll deal with the rest. Think about that baby! Love you xx**

There's a knock at my door and Taylor comes in holding a file. "I have the file you required sir, let me know how you wish to proceed" and then he leaves.

I look down at the brown file and smile...

 _So, how do you wish to proceed Grey?_

Oh the choices are endless. All of them end with me beating the shit out of the pathetic little prick. But ok a beating would satisfy me, but he would love it in the long run, he'd probably sue me for everything I've got. Oh no this needs to be handled in the boardroom, there I can screw him over, make him squirm like a little bitch. Pouring myself a scotch, I take out my glasses and open up the file. When I see what this fucker does for a living I know I've found my perfect way in.

 **?POV**

The room in dark. The only light is coming from a small section I haven't covered on the windows. I've got the perfect pictures to fill the space and complete my cocoon. There is hardly any air in the room, but I don't care. The room is full of her scent, I grab a hold of my sheets and sniff hard and exhale hard with pleasure.

Walking over to my laptop I download the latest photos I have taken of her. Two hundred and sixty-five images taken. She was on her morning run that day when I took the pictures, she was teasing me in those tight shorts and that vest which showcased those great tits! The first picture comes out of the printer, I pick it up and smile, she is leaning against a tree stretching. I hold the image in my hand, running my fingers across her body, getting hard as I imagine her tied up to that tree with barb wire around her wrists. I'd gag her with a bit so I could still hear the muffled screams and then I'd fuck her with a rusty bar until she bled.

Fuck that's right! I rub the picture over my naked body.

The next image that comes out is even better, she is looking around in fear. That was when she nearly spotted me, when I broke a branch trying to get into a better position. That really was a close one. I imagine that frightened pretty face looking at me when I suspend her from my ceiling butt naked, totally at my mercy. Mercy she would not get. I've got the perfect toy, my cat of nine tails with metal spikes on the chained tails. I can hear the flesh ripping from her body, her tortured screams, fuck I start to rub myself harder. Looking around the room I emerge myself in her scent, the perfume I stole from her and the thousands of images I have taken of her, imagining every way in which I can make her suffer. And when she's on the point of death, I'll stop, death would be too easy. I then grab myself and pump harder still, kneeling by the bed and grabbing the sheets and stuffing them in my mouth. The bitch will pay and I'm going to love every minute chasing her, frightening her, hurting her. The little slut hurt the one woman I love, my soul mate! Every time my love sits lonely and frightened in that prison cell, my hatred and rage grows. Suddenly I cum so violently into my hand, breathing heavily as I imagine Ana's mutilated body. When I spit out the sheets I stand and take the printed out pictures and smear my cum on them and smack them on the window, finally blocking out the light.

 **Oooooo, so there lol. Can you guess who it is hehehe! Disturbing thought though, I really like writing gross, disgusting people...is that bad lmao! So I've got some stuff coming, because of course I LOVE drama, it's fun to write! But I will include those cute Christian and Ana moments. Anyway, thanks again for the support and awesome comments guys, you are all so cool! :) I'll tweet those sneaky typos if I see them lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup I like to make bad people really disgusting and unlikeable lol so sorry if that offended anyone. So here's some sweetness to kill the taste lol! I will admit I was trying to write this part and I had to babysit and it ended up being so hard to write! I might go back and edit it in the future, but for now I like it, so I decided to just post it and move forward for now! But I did make it extra long lol! There will probably be typos cause I've go over this too many times, but it's ok, move past them and I'll deal with them asap! :)**

 **Chapter 7 APOV**

I grab a newspaper on my way home from work as I ride the bus home. Sawyer of course gets on with me, but I've found him a bit annoying since our banter after my run the other day. I wonder, if this security thing is serious, if I can exchange him? No Ana give the poor guy a break, you don't really know him, maybe I'll ask him to come for my morning run to avoid freaking myself out? Sawyer sits across from me on the bus as I open up my newspaper. I had to get it, I've gotten every newspaper in regards to that psycho hose beast Elena and this trial which will put her sagging ass in jail. I don't want to ask Christian about her, but I'm curious if he's going to go to the trial which starts on Monday. I'm hoping she's going to get at least twenty for this.

As I get off at my stop I slow down and come to walk next to Sawyer which I think annoys him. Well Christ, it beats him just walking behind me like a total stalker freak!

"Listen Sawyer I think you and I should talk!" I say in a business like voice while looking up at this beast of a guy as we continue towards my house.

"Ok Miss Steele, how can I be of service?" He asks wearily.

"Well I'm guessing that you're going to continue following me on Mr Grey's behalf, so I'm going to help you out. I'm going to give you my phone number". I think that way I can tell him when I am going to go for a run, about my meetings in Portland, that way neither of us will get in trouble with big-man-Grey!

But his expression turns a little playful, "that would be very inappropriate Miss Steele for you to give me your personal number, and I don't think Mr Grey would appreciate it".

I huff out a laugh, "don't flatter yourself Sawyer. I'm just trying to help you out, especially as my schedule is all over the place and I know how scary Christian can be when he's angry, and you don't deserve that just because I'm a complete flake and I don't inform you of my whereabouts".

Now it's his turn to laugh, "ok I'd appreciate that, this is my first security job and I'd like to keep it. It's hard to get a job with these kinds of benefits, and plus Mr Grey is helping with moving my dad to a better hospital. And besides little girl you're not my type".

"I hope you're dad is ok?" Aw I feel so bad now, "But I'm glad you're ok with us working together Sawyer. And yeah I can imagine you with some tall leggy blonde" and I think of Charlie in work, maybe I could set them up.

"Well if that tall leggy blonde has a cock then that's good" he smiles sheepishly.

I stop dead in my tracks, my mouth hitting the floor, "no way?!" I beam in surprise.

"Oh yes. But please don't tell Mr Grey though Miss Steele!" And now he looks worried, "I'm not saying he'd discriminate, but you know how people can get" then I think back to the first time I met Christian and I asked if he was gay...ok he's got issues with people calling him gay, but then Ross his second in command is gay. But still, it's Sawyer's business to tell people, so I'll keep my mouth shut.

"I'll keep this between us on one condition?" I say sweetly.

"What do you want?" He snickers folding his arms.

"For you to call me Ana when we are alone?" I can't stand this formality crap.

Pursing his lips he narrows his eyes, "only when we are alone? And Mr Grey is never to know right?!"

"You have my word" And I smack Sawyer on the shoulder as we go towards my house, and I go in while he scopes around before going to his car to keep watch.

 **...**

Later on my doorbell rings. Who the hell could that be? I look through the peep hole, there's a guy, he's holding some large boxes. Ah hell what has Mom ordered? I unlock the door.

"Can I help you?" I ask cautiously, folding my arms.

"Anastsia Steele?" He smiles politely.

"Yup that's me" and he puts down the boxes and hands me a clipboard and asks me to sign. He then hands me a large thin box first which I place on the table inside, and then I take the next two. What the hell is all this? I stack up my deliveries and go to the living room and go for the smallest box first. I lift the lid and remove the tissue paper and find a pair of purple peep toe heels. Now I don't do heels, but when I do I have a certain taste, and these are it. But why have I got shoes, I didn't order anything...but then I remember the text Christian sent me. He's set up a date for tomorrow, and when I mentioned the dress code he said he had it covered. Which leads me to grabbing the larger of the boxes, eager to see what kind of outfit lies within. My hands gently pick up the satin and lace champagne coloured bodice, and I stand lifting out the short tulle skirt at the end.

"Damn Grey, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you were gay with this great taste in fashion" I laugh to myself and place the strapless bodice on my chest and swish the skirt from side to side. It's beautiful, it's vintage in style and perfect. So I'm guessing he's taking me somewhere fancy pants, what with this pretty sweet getup. I place the dress back down and take the final box. It's warm! What the hell?

When I lift the lid I frown, it's a pizza! What the fuck?! This is weird. Delicious, as I take a slice, but still weird. When I flip the lid I notice something. There's a note;

 _I know you love how cheesy I can be, but this has to be the ultimate cheesy gesture by far, and I bet you're loving it._

 _Anastasia Steele, will you go to Prom with me? Xx_

What?

Prom?

That word still brings shivers at the thought.

It was supposed to be something special, maybe something I could have had fun going to. Made some good memories. But no. I can still remember the first time I got asked to the prom.

 _I'm sat in my maths class in the corner, my head down, shielding myself with my long thick hair. I'm trying to ignore the snickering coming from behind me. Then a note is thrown on my desk._

 _Shit do I open it?_

 _Timidly, so not to draw attention to myself, I take and unfold the piece of paper. My heart starts to flutter excitedly, it's from Jake a cute guy who I've had a crush on secretly since middle school._

 _ **Hey Ana, do you want to go to prom with me?**_

 _Oh my God! He's asking me to the prom!_

 _Me!_

 _I smile to myself trying to hold back the tears of happiness until I get to the toilets. Then another note comes my way and I'm only eager to open it._

 _ **Oh maybe not, you might accuse me of trying to rape you!**_

 _The bile starts to rise and the tears start to spill. Grabbing my bag I run from class to escape, not without hearing the echo of laughter and name calling._

 _Behind the safety of the locked bathroom door I let loose and cry into my hands. I was the victim and yet I'm being punished. Everyone at school is talking about me. Laughing at me. Bullying me more then usual. I just want to give up! What's the point in trying?_

I think it's safe to say I didn't go to the prom! I stayed at home where it was safe. That prick got on with his life quite happily! He got married, made my sister hate me, he's apparently got a frigging great job, a couple of kids! And now he's ruining this for me now! But I can't ruin this for Christian, he's done something so sweet and perfect, he doesn't know about _him_. I look back at the beautiful dress which my amazing boyfriend found for me. I did say about reclaiming the time we've lost, and this is something I lost out on. Picking up a slice of pizza I think about Christian, I wonder why he chose to recreate this moment? Did he not go to the prom either? I know that hag was psycho and crazy obsessed with him, and allowed him no social life. It's hard to imagine a young Christian, joking with a group of mates, chasing girls, getting drunk. So I stuff the pizza in my face until I look like a hamster and I grab my phone before I chicken out.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Your proposal was cheesy_

 _But yes I'll go to prom with you xx_

 **Still APOV Wednesday...hehe**

Shit!

Shit!

Shit!

I've got less then an hour now and I'm not ready! Christ, this beauty girl crap takes ages! It's ok Ana, chill the hell out, I tell myself! I've waxed and washed and I'm curling my hair now. Thanks to a _YouTube_ tutorial I found, some girl is helping me get retro finger waves, which I eventually pin to one side so it falls down over my one shoulder. I've got this, well ten minutes now, and it's just my makeup to do. Besides I am shit with doing makeup so I keep it basic, otherwise I do it wrong and I'll end up looking like some Las Vegas drag queen. So I line my eyes which make my eyes pop according to my Mom and apply some massacre and rub some light pink lipgloss on.

Ok dress, and underwear. Hmmm, oh snap I have the perfect idea. I run and jump on the bed and grab my treasure box and fling the lid off. Burying through I find my crotchless panties and smile devilishly. Christian did say he hasn't seen me in these, now I've got the perfect opportunity! Stripping off my robe I bite my lip as I skim my hand slowly down my body feeling naughty, before I step into my panties and shimmy them up. These will give Mr Grey something to think about!

Finally standing into the dress I slide it up my body making me tingle, and I zip myself up. With one final adjustment to my boobs, I slip on the pretty purple peeptoes. And I go to the mirror and giggle like a total girl.

"Damn honey" I say in a thick New York accent, "you look fine what you doing later?" As I shimmy in the mirror. I'm so ready, let's go do this!

"Holy shit Ana" my Mom gasps throwing her hands over her mouth as I come down the stairs, "baby girl you look so beautiful".

"Thanks Mom" and I give her a twirl, "I haven't tucked my skirt into my knickers or have makeup smears do I?"

She shakes her head, "darling I promise you, you're gorgeous" and she strokes my hair, "and I should know, you get your good looks and brains from me" and we hug while laughing. I decide to get a quick glass of wine for courage before Christian turns up. As beautiful as I feel, I still feel a little awkward. I guess you can't take the tomboy out of me that easily!

The doorbell rings while I'm finishing off my wine, so my Mom answers it. I walk into the living room just in time to hear Christian, "Mrs Steele, I'm here to pick up Ana to take her to the prom" and I burst out laughing blowing my cover and I walk out to meet him. He's sporting a black bow tie and a perfectly tailored tux that clings in all the right places, my mouth goes dry and my pulse speeds up. Damn Ana, you really are a lucky bitch!

"Wow" he whispers when he sees me walking towards him. I hold up my finger and very carefully so I don't cock this up and twist my ankle, I turn slowly giving him a better look. "You're beautiful" he says with the sweetest smile I've seen, and it knocks the wind out of me. I blush so hard and can only mouth a "thank you". Coming towards me he has a box in his hand, which he holds out and lifts the lid. Shit, he's really done his research on the whole prom thing, he's got me a pale pink corsage.

"Smooth Grey. Very smooth" I smirk as he slips it onto my wrist.

Taking my flower clad hand and lifting it to his lips he smiles mischievously, "did you expect anything less?"

Haha nope! I shake my head, as he tucks my arm into the crook of his and we are about to make our exit.

"Wait wait wait!" My Mom yells over her shoulder running down the hall! Oh fuck no, please don't get the camera! But shit she comes back with her mobile.

"Oh God Mom please don't take photos!" I whine.

"Ana shut up, let me be a Mom!" And the flash goes off blinding me! Holy hell that hurt. "Better late then never kiddo. Now Christian, Ana's curfew is usually ten, but since it's prom I'll let you be back by midnight" she winks, "go have fun kids!"

"Goodnight Mom" I say before leaving with Christian.

"Have a good evening Carla" he adds as he leads me out towards the car, and then I halt.

"Seriously?" I asks dumbfounded. Why do you even ask though Ana?

Christian drags me forward, "for gods sake woman you can't go to prom and not have limo" and he opens the door, "now get that pretty ass of yours in".

"Oh how I've missed that smart mouth Mr Grey" I say in a seductively husky voice as I slip into the car, I smells amazing in here. What is that?

Sliding over next to me, Christian drapes his arm along the backseat and strokes my shoulder as the car roars to life. "Now, I've got some food here, but if you'd prefer a fancy restaurant I can call ahead now!" And he gestures for the brown bag on the side seats. "But I must say that eating in private here has many more advantages" and he pulls my legs onto his lap and ducks down, kissing my neck. The best demonstration ever!

I push my hand through his hair, and enjoy those big strong arms pulling me so close it's hard to breath!

"So what's it going to be pretty girl, eat in or eat out" he asks seductively.

"Well if I'm honest I'd rather you eat me" holy fuck did I say that out loud?

I guess so, "oh baby, that's for desert!" And then he sucks on my neck, softening the blow before he bites me.

"Definitely eating in" and then he moves away, ah shit, "But that didn't mean move away!"

Scooting over to the other seat Christian grabs the brown paper bag, it better be something sexy dude! All that chocolate covered strawberries which he can feed me? Asparagus to suck on. Damn Ana this is worse then the first time you went without sex, but it's worse now! You're getting turned on by food, fuck I need to get some! But instead Christian takes out some tuppawear and a fork!

"My favourite food" he smiles and stabs the food and lifts it to my lips. I open up and savour his offerings.

Really? This is your favourite meal? No fancy pants shit?

"Mac and Cheese...seriously?" I question with my mouth full.

He looks wounded, "hey this ain't just any Mac and Cheese! This-" and he stabs another piece "-is the best Mac and Cheese in the frigging world. In fact, this is the meal that got my housekeeper her job!"

"Well" and I accept another forkful, "it is pretty damn good! Now I know a way into your heart Grey, always bring offerings of preschool food".

Taking the next forkful and snatching it for himself, "hey there is nothing wrong with preschool food. And besides you've already made your way into my heart" giving me an adorable wink.

Oh snap I forgot to ask him, "Oh there something I wanted to ask you" I say unladylike with a mouthful of food.

Unfazed by this Christian continues eating, "what's that?"

"I was wondering if I our families could meet?" He looks surprised that I actually made this gesture willingly, so I rush this out, "I mean my Mom is so desperate to meet your family, my nephews love you, I mean it could be nice. I promise they'd behave, the boys are boisterous but they mean no harm-" and Christian leans forward and places his finger on my lips.

"I'll text my Mom and tell her to make a space this weekend" simple as that.

 **...**

Getting out of the car Christian wraps his arm protectively around me and he walks us towards the entrance of some fancy looking nightclub. The line is bloody huge! But Christian isn't going towards the end of the line, he's going straight to the bouncer.

"Good evening Mr Grey" the huge wrestler-like dude says stepping aside.

Christian shakes his hand, smoothly palming him a tip and walks confidently through. I catch the annoyed faces of those waiting, or are they annoyed cause I'm with this yummy guy? Either way, I mentally poke my tongue out. Yeah suck it bitches!

Pushing our way through the dancing crowd Christian takes me to the bar.

"What do you want to drink baby?" He leans down so I can hear.

"Vodka, lemonade and lime please!" Haha my poison isn't expensive, but it is bloody delicious! Order himself a beer, I didn't think this kind of place would sell such common drinks, Christian hands me mine which I drink eagerly. Damn that's the stuff!

Leaning over I place my hand on his thigh making him jump and I ask, "so I've gotta ask, is this topping your past prom experience Mr Grey?"

Sadness flashes across his face slightly, oh hell Ana why do you always have to open your big gob?! He turns so we are nose to nose, looking straight into my soul, "I never got to do this as a kid. But it was worth the wait" and he leans his head into mine, shutting out everyone here.

Just you and me Christian.

And cupping my face he kisses me, slowly, tenderly, beautifully. Not the typical tacky nightclub kisses, something straight out of a dream.

"I've gotta pee" he says against my lips! To others this would be a totally buzz kill. For me this makes me love him more, none of this hiding and acting proper shit! Open and honest! And he plants a final wet kiss on me and leaves with his beer.

I'm sat with my drink bobbing to the music when suddenly the song ends and another one booms out. It's that awesome song by Blackkids, shit I need to dance to this, it's the law! Where the balls is Christian? Can I leave him a note telling him I've gone off to dance? But then I see him and he grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

"Oh my God I love this song!" I yell so Christian can hear me.

"I know, I just asked them to play it!" He yells back.

How the hell...? And he holds out his hands which I willingly take and we dance like a couple of love struck teenagers, I swear I can see people watching us make a spectacle!

Maybe they are looking at how goofy you two are acting?

Well screw you guys, I'm having so much fun!

 **...**

Walking hand in hand along the marina Christian and I come to sit on the railing while drinking beer.

"I've got something for you" Christian suddenly says.

"Oh no you've already done too much Grey-" I start to protest but he grabs my chin and shuts me up with those delicious lips.

"Good girl, now be quiet because you're not going to ruin this plan on mine" and he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out something sparkly, "every girl has to have a tacky plastic tiara for prom according to _Google_ " and he slides the tiara slide on the top of my head.

"Aw baby that's so frigging adoooorable!" And I wrap my arms around his neck which nearly sends us off the railing and I plant a big wet kiss on lips, "but what about you? Where's your crown?"

Taping me on the nose he smiles oh too sweetly, "like I'd forget me" and he takes out one of those paper crowns you get from a cracker and places it on his head. I don't know whether it's the beer, the fact that we've been laughing all night, or the fact that we are two grown people who are parading around Seattle in prom gear, but I can't help the huge snort of laughter that erupts from me, which Christian soon joins in with me.

"I love you" I say brushing the tears out of my eyes, "I love you so much, you make me so happy".

Grabbing my face Christian kisses me hard. I tilt my head and open up for his demanding tongue, deepening the kiss that I've been so desperate for. My legs anchor me to the railing as I hold onto the Christian's arm, my other on his waist pulling him closer.

"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go again" he breaks away panting and instead of helping me down off the railing, he ducks down and pulls me over his shoulder making me scream. Slapping me on the ass hard he starts walking, up the street. People are staring at this caveman like behaviour, like I've just been won in a battle.

"Where are we going Christian?" I say playing the bongos on his ass.

"Every prom has an after party baby!" He chuckles.

...

As soon as the door to the room is closed I push Christian against it and I undo his bow tie slowly, licking my lips when I then unbutton the top few buttons. Pulling on his lapels I lean up and kiss along his jaw making him moan and pulling me closer. Gently I move to his lips, kissing the corners, licking along his jaw.

Reaching down Christian hooks his hand under my knee and brings its around his waist pushing me into the wall. He grinds into me hard making me gasp.

"Holy fuck!" And I lean my head back against the wall and smile wickedly!

Nipping and licking down the column of my neck his hand massages the tender flesh of my thighs, curving around and heading south. I tense, waiting for the delicious moment he reaches my wanting core. When he does he halts his assault abruptly, so you found them did you Grey?

Lacing his hands in my hair he jerks my head forward roughly to look at him, "Ana you're wearing crotchless panties and you failed to tell me until now?" He pants.

Playing all cute and coy I simply shrug, "it must have slipped my mind".

His nostrils flare and his jaw tenses and suddenly his fingers slip between my wet folds making me jump.

"Oops, I must have slipped" he snickers.

Oh well fuck me! Words fail me.

And cocking his eyebrow he ever so gently runs his fingers over me, avoiding my desperate clit. Damn it Ana!

"Ah damn it Christian please!" I beg and I don't give a shit how needy and pathetic I sound, I need him to stop teasing me.

But he's getting his revenge now, "what do you want Ana?" And he strokes my clit with a feather like touch, making me gulp all too loudly.

"You to-Ah fuck" I say a bit too high in pitch and then the bastard flicks me hard.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that" and he pushes his finger deep inside me making me scream in frustration, "can you repeat that sweetheart".

Way too slowly he pumps his fingers, in and out then removes them leaving me painfully empty! Fuck this! I take hold of his face and look him dead in the eyes, "I want you, I need you, right now! Fuck me please, I can't take it any more of this teasing".

And planting a hard kiss on my lips which sends me roughly into the wall he drops to the floor and hikes up my skirt and ducks underneath. Kissing along the sensitive meat of my inner thighs, his masterful tongue wriggles through my folds making a beeline for my clit. Oh fuck me Grey that feels incredible! Hitting his target he finally latches onto my throbbing clit and sucks hard!

"FUCK!" I scream as Christian suddenly grabs under my knee and opens me up wider and more exposed. Which he takes full advantage of as he slips two fingers deep inside me and curls hitting all the right sports. Fuck I am moaning like a cat in heat! I start to pull down my bodice and bra and massage my breast, the other hand grabs a fist full of Christian's hair pulling him closer.

I don't care if he can breathe, he just isn't allowed to stop. I pinch my nipple hard and grind into Christians face, I'm so fucking close now. And with a final hard suck and a nip on my clit I'm done!

"SHIT!" My toes curl so much they nearly break! Damn this man is fucking amazing! And he's all mine! His arms suddenly wrap around my waist, which is good cause my body is like jello and ready to collapse. And I do collapse into his arms, shaking like a leaf, and he whisks me up and carries me to the bedroom.

"Damn" Christian says somewhere above me, I'm too buzzed to know, "I've missed that delicious taste of yours". I give him a weak thumbs up, still trying to catch my breath. I don't have much time though because I feel the bed dip and Christian is very gently licking my tender nipples, making my back arch. Slipping his arm underneath me he pulls me closer, while mine hand sneaks into his trousers. He's about ready to burst through the seam of his pants! Let me help you there baby! I unzip him, setting his solid erection free and I squeeze him tight making him choke out a primal moan! That's my chance to strike, I take his lip, sucking it gently before I nip it as I start to pump faster.

"Fuck stop!" He yells and grabs my hands away and rips off my dress while I deal with his shirt, Christian kicks off his trousers and begins to try and cover me.

"Oh no Grey, not this time!" I huff out and twist out of his arms. Pushing Christian down onto the bed I climb over him and yank his head backwards so I can bite on his Adam's apple. Straddling my sexy man, I running his rock hard dick along my dripping folds, smacking the head on my clit. When he reaches up to caress me I take him by surprise and I turn away from him, giving him a great view of my ass as I position myself over him. And oh so slowly I take just his throbbing tip inside me and I circle my hips. Using just my legs for support I run my hands through my hair, scraping my scalp and letting it drop down my back.

"Beautiful" comes a whisper "God baby, you feel so fucking good!" Christian groans sexily from behind me as I stimulate his sensitive tip. But without warning I slam down hard on him causing him to thrust up in shock, giving me a double whamee!

"Jesus Christ" I scream out, fuck! He's going to be the death of me! I scoop my hair over my shoulder and lean back on my arms arching my back and starting with a gentle rhythm I push my hips up and down. Fuck it's deep this way, hitting with a bang on my g-spot! Grabbing my hips, Christian pushes me down hard wanting more like I do, and hell I'll give it to him! Faster! I need this faster! And I start to bounce harder, faster, my head falling back and my hair flowing onto Christian's chest.

Damn? Holyfuckshitbastard! I've missed him so much!

"Fuck Ana...shit...stop...baby please" Christian pleads as his fingers dig painfully into my hips. But it's no use, the pain of his vice like grip and my desperate need for him, out weighs his cries and I bounce harder. My legs are burning, but I don't care, I too close to the edge to back down now! The sweat is burning my eyes and my breathing is embarrassingly ragged and I'm begging for my release ...so...so...close... now...please... FUCK!

"Sssshhhiiiiiiiittttt!" Christian finally screams into the headboard bucking his hips one last time. And I finally collapse backwards onto his chest, seeing stars, lightheaded, vertigo!

"I'm so sorry!" I finally huff out.

"For what?" Christian traces his fingers down the valley between my breasts.

"For hurting you" shit Ana, the first sex you have in months and you put the poor guys dick into retirement.

I bounce on Christians chest as he laughs and starts stroking my hair, "baby...that was...fuck...it was beyond words! I'm literally fucked!" Ha that makes two of us babe!

Turning my head back to look at him and I twist my lips pulling a face, "I guess I got a little caught up in the moment" understatement of the frigging year Ana.

Christian lifts my hips, slowly pulling out of me, making us both wince and rolls me off. Then he lies next to me, propping himself on his elbow, "well I blame those sexy panties of yours".

"They should come with a warning label" I giggle as I roll over into his chest, "well that's one way to end our prom night".

"Christ woman my dick might need five but it's not dead, the night is still young" and he kisses my forehead, "how's about we order some champagne and after that we can continue the after party?" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh hell yes!" And I lean over and grab the phone.

 **CPOV a few days later**

"Mr Grey" Andrea approaches my desk with a file in her hands, "here are the contracts you required for your next meeting"

I take hold of the file and scan over the contracts.

YES!

I've manipulated this to perfection, there's no way he can get out of this one! His ass is mine. He's due any minute now, "let me know the second he's in the building Andrea" I say as she leaves.

Five minutes later Andrea buzzes me, "Mr Grey, David Kingston has arrived".

Resting my head back I smile, "send him in Andrea".

 **phew that was hell trying to get all that out with four terrors running rings around me lol! Hope it's ok guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, so a few of you guys might have forgotten who this guy David Kingston is. Well the wait is over. I hope you like it, I did have fun writing this and planning what I want to do to him! By the way, I know bog all about business, so just go with it lol! Excuse any typos :)**

 **Chapter 8 CPOV**

Ready.

Set.

Go.

"Send him in Andrea" I say calmly "do you remember what I asked you Andrea?"

"Yes sir" she says professionally. Good, I need her help with pulling this off.

"Good" and I disconnect.

Oh how I've waited so for this moment. The original plan was halted when Ana found out about her dad being in hospital, he was going to be the second fucker I exterminated. I guess the grim reaper beat me to it, I laugh to myself

Oops too soon?

But now is the beginning of my play time with this weasel. And a few seconds later there is a firm knock on the door and then it swings open widely. In strides the infamous David Kingston, just as cocky and arrogant as I imagined. The man who hurt my girl. I don't stand to welcome the fucker, I just stare him down while assessing my newest prey. He's your typical high maintenance pretty boy, complete with the fake tan, tweezed eyebrows, perfect hair and snappy suit...it's disgusting. He's trying way too hard to cover up the fact that he's a complete psycho wanker, who forces himself onto young girls. My hand tightens on my chair as he draws nearer, I imagine how feminine his scream would be if I were to smash his face in with my chair.

"Mr Grey" and he thrusts his hand out in my face, I look at it and smirk. Manicured hands, total pussy. "David Kingston" and I reluctantly take his hand, its extra soft. Christ I bet he's never done anything physical with his hands in his entire life. I bet he wears protective gloves when filling up his car.

"Mr Kingston" and I tighten my grip making him wince a little, keep it cool Grey! I gesture for him to take a seat. Which he does and flops back totally at ease, looking around my office nodding enthusiastically.

Crossing his legs he finally turns his attention to me, jerking his chin up. "I knew someday our paths would cross Christian" my hackles rise a little, he's acting like we are fucking friends! Oh I don't think so pal! I wouldn't even piss on you if they were on fucking fire! You're lucky I have other _sane_ plans for you Kingston, sadly none that involve me crushing your face. "I think us doing business will do wonders for both of _us_ " he states 'us' a bit too confidently making me want to puke. I have to refrain from laughing my balls off at the audacity of this limp dick. Like I need this retarded piece of monkey shit to help me out! He acts like I should be so lucky, his company is being fucked deeper into the ground and he thinks I want to work with him! It's embarrassing to even have him in my building?

"I would prefer it if you called me Mr Grey. Would you like any refreshments before we start Mr Kingston?" Maybe it might calm him the fuck down before I throw him out the window. He takes a mineral water. As calmly as I can I start the meeting, before blood starts coming out of my ears, "Well I'm going to be honest Mr Kingston-"

"Call me Dave-" trying to get back as my best chum!

I ignore this invitation to drop the formalities, "your advertising company is at present-"

"I know business was slow to begin with, but I've really turned it around since old man Whitfield stepped down" he smiles smugly, getting more comfy.

For fuck sake shut up and let me fucking finish!

"If you would stop and actually let me speak Mr Kignston, maybe we can actually do some business together?" I snap, causing him to finally stop talking. Pinching the bridge of my nose I take a deep breath. "Of course. But let's face it, your company has taken a complete nose dive and this is what concerns me" I say sternly like I'm talking to a kid, because that's what he is! How the hell did he become the CEO of Mayal May Advertising, a company which in the past was highly sought after. Now it's a heap of crap! Though I'm loving the dramatic drop in his expression.

His jaw tenses and his eyes have turned cold, oh dear did I strike a nerve? "Excuse me?" He's challenges. I'll admit he's got balls, I'll give him that. But I'm about to cut them off and serve them up on a silver platter. I'm not some innocent little girl he can intimidate and dominate.

Totally unfazed by his tone and question I say flatly, "I've been looking over your financial situation and your spending more then you are bringing in, and that isn't good. Especially when I have observed a lot of personal expenses charged to the company" I mean who cares about your employees wages when you're paying for a hotel room to shack up with some tart!

Sitting ramrod straight he glares at me, "How dare you question me about my companies spenditure! Besides I don't know what you're referring to, I handle my company just fine!"

My emotionless persona slips and a laugh escapes me, making Kingston turn from red to purple. I wonder if steam will come out of his ears soon? Let's see shall we? "Firstly Mr Kingston don't take that tone with me and calm the hell down. Secondly, I have built my fortune of rescuing struggling companies, especially the ones which have great potential, and turning them into profit making machines. That is what I am proposing, helping to get your company back on track, by merging with mine."

"Still I don't like me accused of this misuse, as if I abuse my company" he folds his arms and pouts like a sullen child.

Cocking my head to annoy him further, I narrow my eyes. "So the hotel rooms, room service and personal shoppers, let's not forget the charges to various strip clubs. Are they vital expenses for an advertising company?" And then he turns white as a ghost.

"Well-uh-no-but I-" he fumbles around trying to string a sentence together. What could you possibly say that will justify that?

"Listen despite your appalling skills in economics and business, the fact is that you haven't signed any reputable companies to represent and your employee turn over is disturbing. I believe I am doing you a huge favour by assiting you, I can help turn your company around and bring it back to its original glory. But without my help, your company _will_ go under in about...my best guess is four months" he looks like I'm speaking French. Christ, does he really not see how badly his company is doing? Fucking Jack ass! Now I open the file and pull out the contract. "Now Mr Kingston I have a contract drawn up here which I'd like for you to look over and hopefully sign." And I take hold of my pen and fiddle with it as I explain the plan to this fuck face! "Basically, you will temporally step down as CEO, while myself and my team work our magic and try and salvage this mess. But I guarantee I will get Mayal May Advertising back on track. Once _we_ are back in business and _we've_ done all the hard work, the company will be signed back over to you, while I will remain a major investor."

"You'd take over my company" he sneers. Of course this guy, with the brain capacity of a toaster, only heard that part.

I have to add a little smile to help get this moving along. "Don't look at it that way. But yes for the time being, I need full control in order to sieve through all this shit. I'm talking about the re-evaluating of the staff, refurbishing, negotiations, new contracts and contacts. I've got a very large collection of contacts, companies who I can help sign up with you. Very very sought after companies who would be more then happy to work with _me_. And yes they would require _me_ and _my_ good name to seal the deal, because let's face it _you_ need _me_." That's right bitch, it's me who spins the gold, not you! Understand correctly, you are a worthless fucker who weaselled his way to the top! But as much as I'd have satisfaction reading about your failures in the papers a couple months from now, I'd rather be the one ruin you!

He squirms nervously in his seat. Christ, has he got worms or something? "Would I still be paid?" He says quietly.

Haha I knew you'd ask that eventually! "Yes you will be still be paid. Nothing will change with your salary I can assure you." Well...maybe not! "Though _I_ have the ability to triple it, once you've got clients and a better reputation" His eyes light up at the sound of the word triple! And the fucker scrambles for the contract! Well shit, that was easy. But then I am dealing with a guy with the mentality of a fucking potato! And I offer him my pen happily. "You're making a wise choice. I will be arranging a meeting soon with some very talented people. You know brainstorm, get some ideas, we need to get some promotion ideas. A fresh new image."

Now I need to keep my cool! I can't ruin this. But I can't wait to see the look on his face. "Oh I've got the perfect person" and I reach over and buzz Andrea. He looks over eagerly, not for long fucker!

"Yes sir?" Andrea answers.

I make sure to nod back at him, keeping eye contact. "Andrea can you give me the number for Anastasia Steele please?" And I give him a thumbs up just as his brain registers the name I just gave. Oh my God! It's like the scream painting, his face has lost all function and is hanging there in shock!

Don't laugh!

Don't laugh!

"Of course sir, would you like me to contact her while you continue your meeting?" She asks sweetly. Good girl Andrea, she's playing along with me.

"Would you?" I say enthusiastically "That would be great. I need her advice and vision to help promote this struggling advertising company which has just come under my wing" oh I couldn't help that dig there "Can you schedule a meeting say...sometime tomorrow?"

"Of course sir" and I end the call and turn back to the moron sat motionlessly opposite me. I sit back and rest my hands behind my head. "Anastasia Steele" I purr out her beautiful name, he flinches at the it. "Fantastic artist and creative director. She's done wonders and I mean wonders for my company and so many others. She's hard to get hold of, she is highly sought after, but believe me she was well worth the wait". Yes I understand the attraction, Ana is incredible, beautiful, intelligent, sarcastic and strong. But you never rush a masterpiece! You never rush her or you'll never get to see these wonders. But she's mine now, and I protect what's mine!

He doesn't answer.

"Are you alright Mr Kingston?" I say sternly breaking him out of his comma. Where's your balls now chump?

"Yeah-Yes, I apologise" he mutters, gulping loudly.

"Are you sure? You seemed to take a turn when I mentioned Miss Steele, are you acquainted?" I narrow my eyes, questioning him.

"No!" Oh yes I think I see a bead of sweat on his forehead. That's right sweat little piggy!

"Are you sure? Maybe she's some ex-girlfriend of yours?" You fucking wish "Some girl who told you to go screw yourself at a bar?" Oh she did more then that when you tried raping her you useless twat!

Shaking his head frantically to rid himself of the situation he has found himself, his voice is high like he's been punched in the nuts. "Um no Mr Grey, I'm fine. I have never met this Miss Steele before, but I look forward to meeting her" he squeaks adjusting his tie, his eyes wide in fear. He stands abruptly nearly knocking my chair over. "Well I won't take up any more of your time Mr Grey. I've got another meeting to attend, so please feel free to send the time and date to my assistant for the next meeting. Good day" and he's out of my office so fast, I swear I can see the smoke coming off of the man shaped hole in my door.

Dick!

Savouring the silence I rest my head back and close my eyes, counting backwards from fifty! It is taking every inch of my sanity not to go out there, follow him to his car and beat the shit into him. I can make sure the footage from the garage is gone. I can see it now, he's on the floor and my fist keeps hitting and hitting. Those unnatural white teeth scatter across the floor as he coughs up blood, but I keep going until I hear the satisfying sound of bones breaking. And then I leave him there to die slowly, unrecognisable, choking on his own blood.

My phone buzzes breaking me out of my blood filled fanatasy. Without sitting up I look at my desk and look at the contracts. He signed them.

You have to do this right Grey!

You can't go all _Fight Club_ and end up in prison or the psych ward. You've got to do it this way, the right way, for you and for Ana.

For Ana.

Finalły sitting up I take my phone and check my messages. My heart flutters when I see Ana's name on the missed calls list. I call her back and her picture fills my screen. Even after her being in my life for six months, even those three when we were apart, I can hardly breathe when I see her. Even just looking at this picture on my phone sends me into an emotional frenzy. I love this picture, I took it on our first date back together. We were walking along the beach after our paint war, I caught her off guard. Unposed, no face pulling, simply beautiful.

"Hey baby" comes the happy voice of my Ana. She can turn any darkness to light with just that voice.

I melt into my chair with hearing her voice, "hey pretty girl. I'm sorry I missed your call, I was in a meeting. Are you ok?"

"It's ok baby, don't fret. Yeah I'm fine, I am in the neighbourhood and was wondering if you wanted a coffee! I was going to come by and surprise you like ten minutes ago, but thought you were busy". She laughs! Oh shit that would have been awkward as fuck! Ana bumping into the guy who tried to rape her, finding out he's going to be working with her boyfriend...great, just what every girl wants! She's going to go apeshit looney bin crazy on my ass when she finds out! Which I hope she doesn't.

"How about you wait there, and I'll come and meet you?" I suggest as I grab my jacket.

"You sure? Haven't you got more meetings?" She's asks anxiously.

"That's the beauty of being your own boss! You can take a break whenever you want! I'll see you soon"

Ana starts laughing, "but I haven't told you where I am Mr Grey?"

"I'll see you soon baby, I promise" and I can imagine her rolling her eyes and smirking at me and my stalkerish habits. "I love you Ana"

"I love you too" and we end the call. I tell Andrea to hold my calls, giving her my thanks for helping me out with Mr Fuckston, and head for the elevator. Texting Sawayer for Ana's whereabouts I decide to quickly call my Mom.

"Hi sweetheart!" My Mom says softly.

"Hey Mom, I'm sorry to just do this to you, but I wanted to ask you a favour"

"Of course, what do you need honey?"

I told Ana I'd make a space for our families to meet "I was hoping you and Dad, I've gotta call Elliot and Mia, but I wanted you guys to meet Ana's family. So are you guys free this weekend?"

"Oh my God Christian that's amazing, yes we want to meet them! Um hang on" and I can hear her shuffling through papers, "oh hell your father has that dinner this weekend. Can we do it next weekend?"

"Yeah that's great! I've gotta ask Ana if next week is ok, but yeah it should be good" I must ask her when I meet her!

"No problem. Find out if next weekend is ok and I'll set up everything. Oh please text me about any allergies her family might have, oh and you said Ana is a vegetarian, is the whole family vegetarians as well? Anyway I'm rambling..." My Mom stops, I can hear her huff. Is she ok?

"Mom? Are you ok?" I ask anxiously.

Sniffling sounds comes down the phone, "yes I am. I was just thinking...how much we really need some good family time right now...what with the trial"

I haven't told my Mom that I'm going to the trial. I haven't told anyone, not even Ana. Well I might talk with her later about it. I just need to see _it_. I need to see _it_ ripped apart by the prosecutor. I need to see _it_ go down for this. I need closure. "I know we do Mom. I promise this will be just a horrible distant memory. Listen I've gotta go, but I'll text you the details on this big family get together ok?"

"Ok darling, I love you baby boy" she says.

"I love you too Mom" I soothe her and finally hang up.

 **I wanted to say this now that you who David Kingston is. In the last chapter Ana had a flashback to her high school days and being asked to the prom. Ana's sisters were always the beautiful popular ones who had loads of friends. When Ana was attacked by David and he denied it, the rumours spread and made its way into Ana's school! She was always quiet and an easy target, but this accusation made everyone hate her more. So that's why she got that mean note in class. And yeah in typical fashion the victim is always left to suffer, even after, while the attacker can get on with their lives! Just wanted to clear up any confusion! Also to Ana, David is known as _him_!**

 **Anyway hope you guys are all good! And thanks again for all your support and allowing me to play around with their story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys sorry I haven't updated it has been a little crazy here. And whenever I got to start my chapter I end up crashing out exhausted lol! Also I've been playing around with a few other story ideas, which has distracted me from this one. Bad me! Had some really amazing support from some of my lovely followers, so thank you guys ever so much! Thanks MissAmbivalent for helping me out :)**

 **Chapter 9 CPOV**

"I love you Ana" I whisper into my beautiful girl's ear as she sleeps peacefully in my arms. Running my fingers gently over the curves of her body, I savour the feeling of her warm silky skin. Storing what her soothing touch brings for later, for when I will really need her love and support. This is going to be a rough couple of weeks, but we will get through it, together. I go to get up when the little minx rolls over into my chest and snuggles into me. Shit! I can't miss this, not today...but...maybe five more minutes? Resting my head next to Ana's, I close my eyes slowly, her lovely face lulling me to sleep.

 **...**

Fuck!

Fuck!

I slip out of bed as gently as I can and run to take a quick shower and get ready. I really need to be numb right now, I tell myself as I furiously brush my teeth. I can't have my emotions getting the better of me , not today. I have thrown on my dark grey suit, my badass armour I use for the real big meetings and I kiss Ana one last time before I break out of our bubble and hit the real world.

 **...**

I'm sat at the back of the full courtroom, it's like a sold out blockbuster movie. I wonder if anyone is hiding a pitchfork or a gun? Nobody likes a sex offender! You're more likely to get more respect for committing any other crime, but anything that involves a child/children, and you are the devil. And there it is, Satan herself in all its glory. Elena is sat with her lawyer, dressed to impress like she's at fashion week or something. Like a Gucci suit will help her case, not when she's being charged with over ten accounts of rape on minors, abusing vulnerable children, stacks of child porn which she created and distributed. Stupid bitch! Though she is still hanging on to her smug expression, well by a thread. I love the fact that she is a shadow of the glamour whore she paid so much to be. She looks like something from the _House of Wax_ , sagging and drooping, and it's not pretty.

"All rise" and so it begins. The jury is ready and the judge finally enters and sits. Make her beg, make her grovel, make them rip her to shreds!

"Elena Lincoln" the judge looks down his glasses at the hag, "you have been accused of the following, ten accounts of rape with minors, sexual assault on minors, grievous bodily harm on children, being in possession of images and film of child pornography, distributing child pornography and aiding in the trafficking of minors. How do you plead?" the entire room is holding their breath, waiting. I find myself shrinking in my seat a little, I feel so disgusting hearing all that filth! How the fuck did I get involved with this monster?

"Not guilty your honour" the audacity echoes through the room. Did I hear that correctly? The room erupts in the buzz of whispers and hissing. Fuck, did she say not guilty? The hag was caught red handed! Why would she say that? What is she playing at? Pleading guilty, that would have been the smart move! She'd probably have to suck plenty of dick to get some cushy deal, but then she's always been good at using her body and not her brain! Yet she thinks she can get away from this? Move on, get off as the victim?

Stupid bitch! I laugh to myself, she's not going to survive this! No jury will set a pedophile free! She's just a rat, no that's insulting to the rat, but she's in a sinking ship and she is going down. String this along all you want, but this won't end pretty. Now the plea is set the real fun will start tomorrow, the defence lawyer is a stone cold bastard...he will crush this bug! The crowd groans and moans as they have to wait another day for the bloodshed to start. As everyone starts to file out I spot someone! Holy fuck what is she doing here?

"Mom?!" I yell a little loud so she can hear me over the crowd.

"Christian?!" She gives me a questioning look, both of us caught in the act. People are bumping into us, fucking wankers! We can't talk here, so I take hold of my Mom's hand and I push my way through until we can finally breath.

"Mom what are you doing here?" My arms fly out looking for answers.

But that doesn't sit too well with her. Narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms she snaps, "don't you take that tone with me young man! You may be an adult, but I can still take you over my knee and spank you for being rude!"

Ugh! Fuck no! Jesus H Christ, not helpful right now! Fuck, think of something else, anything! Elliot! Yeah Elliot! Elliot in hoopla skirt and coconut bra! Ugh I shake in disgust...perfect!

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't mean to be a jerk, it's just...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the witch trial!" She smirks. "I have to see for myself that that sick twisted malevolent bitch gets what she deserves!" She spits out. Wow, my Mom's got guts! Oh I'm so proud! I love my Mom, she is the most caring and compassionate person I've ever met, but damn she's got one hell of a temper.

I burst out laughing and I pull my Mom into my arms and kiss her head. "She will Mom. I promise you she won't get away with this, and both you and I will have front row seats".

 **...**

Already I feel the tension drain as I get closer to Ana's house. By the time Taylor pulls up I am now an empty vessel, in need of being refilled with the happiness Ana brings to me. So I tell Taylor not to wait for me and I go up and knock on the door.

I'm greeted by a beaming smile, "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" Carla smiles wiping her hands in a towel, as she steps aside and gestures for me to come in.

"I'm not doing too bad Carla and yourself?" I say as I walk inside and close the front door.

"That's good to hear, though you look a little anxious? Are you sure you're ok?" It's like having a second Mom, there's no escaping the watchful eyes of a parent.

"Yeah, I guess I'm in need of your daughter and her crazy ways. Is she here?" I confess, feeling myself flush a little, thinking of the many ways I need her daughter. None of which I can confess.

She gives me a knowing smirk, "she's in her studio working, just through there" she points to a door behind me. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek I go in search of my Ana. There's no answer when I knock, but I can hear music so I assume she can't hear me, so I twist the handle and walk inside.

 _Hit me with your best shot_ is booming through the room, as is Ana's high pitched vocals. Ok my girl is beautiful, my girl is funny, my girl is talented, but holy hell my girl is not a singer. In amongst the pallet dividers I see Ana bouncing around, painting. Well, she's multitasking as she shakes her ass, as she paints on the huge canvas. I can't look at the work though, because the way Ana is dancing is like an eclipse, something you shouldn't watch, but you can't look away. No sexy hip rolling, oh no, instead we have some what the fuck disco moves! Oh hell she's going to break her frigging neck! I nearly choke on my laughter when she starts crumping! So I get out my phone and film her, she'll be pissed and go total flying squirrel on me, but the blackmail opportunities will be worth it!

When she hits the chorus I have to jump in and I shake my shoulders mockingly, dancing next to her, making her scream like a hyena! Her arms swing out nearly hitting me in the face as she slips on the paint and falls smack on her ass.

I keel over, "oh holy fuck" I scream out laughing so hard I nearly suffocate! But it's worth it!

"Grey you fuckface asshead!" Ana yells covered in paint rubbing her ass in pain, which does nothing but makes me laugh harder.

"Oh baby" and I get on my knees and grab her annoyed face and kiss her hard and then I pull away "thank you so much!" And I wrap my arms around her and plaster her with kisses. She is like morphine, she makes all the pain, anger, fear just fly out of the window.

"For what?" She puffs out as she holds onto my arms for support. I'm covered in paint, but I couldn't give a shit.

Tucking a few loose hairs behind her ear, I stroke her cheeks, "you have no idea how much I needed to laugh" and I look right into her beautiful eyes as I inch closer "thank you" and I gently touch her lips. I have to remind myself that her Mom is in the house, as I trace her lips with my tongue.

Someone coughs behind me and we suddenly spring apart, Carla is standing in the doorway with two glasses in her hands. "I was wondering if you kids wanted some tasty refreshments?" And she laughs as she hands us both a glass, taking in our flushed cheeks and heavy breathing! Shit, just got caught by the mother-in-law!

"Thank you Carla" I take the drink, "oh crap before I forget, are you all free this weekend?"

Carla looks at Ana confused, "yeah I don't think we are all doing anything this weekend. Why, what's happening?"

And I plaster a big smile on my face, "well Carla, Ana here was wondering if you guys wanted to meet my family? And I was wondering if this weekend would be a good time to do so?"

Ana pokes her tongue out at me, "we would be delighted Christian. I will go and tell Izzy and the children. You kids play nice!"

"Of course, and thank you for the delicious drink Carla" I plaster it on thick. The ice clinks in the glass as I wait for us to be alone.

After a few minutes I decide I need to tell Ana, I need to tell someone about my day. "I went to Elena's trial today" I finally blurt out as I take a sip of lemonade.

Ana's eyes practically fly out of her face as she take in what I just told her. "Seriously?"

I nod simply as I look down into my glass, "yep". When I look up Ana is stone cold shock still, "I know it's weird saying it. But the truth is, I need this. To see the look on that evil repulsive wretch's face when the judge says the world "guilty"" I snicker.

"Are-" Ana finally thaws and fumbles for words, "-what-are you ok?" She finally gets it out, setting her glass down.

Such a typical question, but one not so easily answered. Am I ok? I'm annoyed by her audacity to plead not guilty. I'm disgusted for getting tangled up with her. But personally there's nothing really. The only thing I'm looking for is to finally end this part of my life and know that the bitch suffers like all those children who suffered at her hand. "I am, in a way." And I take another sip of lemonade, holy hell that's tangy, "it's just the waiting around now, it's pissing me off. I just want it finished."

"It will be baby" she smiles so sweetly at me, "and then we can do a victory dance when that man-faced whore is behind bars, getting her head smashed in by some big butch woman named Bertha" Ana adds and throws her head back dramatically and cackles evilly.

"Damn pretty girl" and I grasp her chin, stroking my thumb in her chin dimple "you have a wicked tongue on you" and I kiss the corner of her mouth.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Also my courtroom knowledge is limited to that of movies hahaha so accept it! I'll adjust any sneaky typos :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey lovely people, hope you are all ok! Here's my new chapter, hope you like it! Thanks for all the amazing support and comments, keep them coming lol it makes me :)**

 **Chapter 10 APOV**

 _Elena Lincoln, owner of the exclusive beauty salon chain Esclava, is in court today following allegations of sexual assault._

 _Lincoln, 55, from Seattle, has pleaded not guilty to ten accounts of rape with minors, sexual assault on minors, grievous bodily harm on children, being in possession of images and film of child pornography, distributing child pornography and aiding in the trafficking of minors._

 _Today saw the defence bring in its first witness, Marcus Evans. Evans, 29, a victim of Lincoln's. According to Evans, he was groomed at the age of 12 by Lincoln when they met through a family friend. Evans told the court that Lincoln made him feel wanted and understood during a difficult time in his life, but the relationship took a darker turn when Lincoln introduced Evans to sadist actions. Becoming emotional, Evans said how he was chained and beaten with various tools before being sexually assaulted as a child._

 _Defence Lawyer Justin Royce said, "coming from tender ages and unfortunate circumstances, Lincoln's victims were vulnerable and manipulated into a dangerous underworld. The most disturbing being the torture and humiliation which came from the elements of BDSM, in which she filmed and photographed her victims"._

"Sick twisted fucking whore" I spit as I scrunch up the newspaper and throw it across the room. I can't even bring myself to finish the rest. No wonder Christian has such issues, this freak hurt him, manipulated him when he was at his weakest point and nearly broke him! She deprived him of every normal thing in his life, everything from socialising, dating, self-belief, and the shit thing is that he wasn't the only one! All these people, these victims, were made to feel special, loved, the only one and she lied to them, played them while she was grooming her newest flavour!

Shit, I am so angry and it's not even six in the morning. Thank God Christian is still asleep, because I can't have him see me acting like this, not when I need to be strong for him while he attends these trials. This is going to be just a horrible memory soon, and then I can laugh when karma kicks in and give Lincoln a hard kick in the cooch! But for now, I've just got to show him he is an incredible guy and reassure him with my love. So I get up and throw the offensive balled article in the bin and head back upstairs.

Lying with his face smooshed into the mattress, Christian is fast asleep, gently snoring. I climb onto the bed and over him gently so I don't wake him or my cats who are snuggled into his side. They love him, which is weird because they hate everyone. So snuggling into his back, I listen to his breathing and fall asleep, cocooning him in my love.

 **Still Ana...a few days later**

Oh fuck me this is it! Fuck! Please let this go good! I check my outfit in the mirror one last time! I've gone through hundreds, no joke! But I've finally settled on the blue tea dress, with the skirt that hangs above my knees. It has cap sleeves, and actually makes me look pretty. And for the first time I am willing to wear heels, so long as Christian doesn't let me fall on my face and look like a tool! I apply a little light lipgloss and head downstairs to round up the troops, I want to talk to them before Christian turns up.

When I enter the living room Izzy is adjusting Josh's shirt and my Mom is helping with Mackenzie's shoe laces, everything seems in order. Well no one is crying or shouting or screaming and I'd like to keep it that way. I love my family and we are common as hell, but I am terrified of my family meeting Christian's, I mean come on it's like lady and the tramp, but I'm the tramp going to a stunning, expensive home! And this is the first time I'm seeing Christian's family since we broke up and got back together, which also has me on edge, but he did promise he talked to them.

"You look really pretty Ana" Izzy gives me a small smile. We've had our differences and most of the time I could punch her, but she's my sister.

"Thanks, you look beautiful" I wink and she does in her cream shirt and slacks. And then I turn to my boys, "and look at these smart young men...who are you, and where are my real nephews? Did you eat them?" I say skeptically.

They all squeal and laugh, "No Auntie Ana it's still us!" Will says.

I wipe my forehead, "Well thank God for that! Now, you remember the drill right guys?"

"Yup, we have to be on our best behaviour...Mom and Nanny already told us!" Alex rolls his eyes. I give him a high five as the doorbell rings! Fuck! He's early! Shit! I square my shoulders and waddle towards the door. Christian is stood on the porch and is looking adorable with his hands behind his back, smiling sweetly. I can't help but check him out, especially when he's looking so fine in black jeans, a white t-shirt and a grey blazer. Then the moment is broken when the boys push past me like a pack of excited puppies and bounce at Christian, I nearly break my neck on my huge heels. So much for lady like Ana.

"Mister Christian we passed the games you got us!" Alex yells excitedly.

"No way!" Christian says in a _Bill and Ted_ style, making me snort back my laugh.

Will starts tugging on his arm, "yes we did, can we show you?"

"Please?" Mackenzie pleads. Christian looks to me for help.

"Boys stop jumping on Mr Grey" Izzy comes behind me cautiously, "it's nice to see you again Mr Grey" she says much more civilly this time.

Christian gives his best lopsided grin, "it's Christian, and it's nice to see you all again to" and then he turns back to the boys, "hey fellas how about you come with me now and you can meet my family" and then he kneels down so he's on their level, "and my parents have a pretty sweet games room, and I was hoping you'd be on my team to take down my brother Elliot, he always beats me at video games!"

They all start bouncing again yelling "Yay!"

 **CPOV**

"Are you sure these are safe Taylor?" I ask as I look at the child seats secured in the van. They need to be safe, I'm taking Ana and her family to meet my family. Ana of course made a meal out of my offer, saying it wasn't necessary, but I managed to persuade her repeatedly. Besides it's easier taking one car instead of three and plus Taylor and Sawyer can sit in the front.

Taylor slightly smirks at my concern but checks himself when I glare, "of course sir, all four seats have been tested and are secure".

When I get in the van, I grab my phone and send Ana a quick text saying I'm on my way and I get comfortable in this mother of a van! It's fucking huge! Is this what happens when you have kids, you trade in comfort for this?! Ah hell that sucks!

Twenty minutes later we pull up outside of Ana's house and I slide the door open and walk swiftly to the door. I can hear the commotion from inside as I wait, kids screaming, I laugh. Ana opens the door looking beautiful in a blue dress that showcase her hot legs and those beautiful baby blues that are looking at me lovingly. Damn, she still takes my breath away! I love that she's checking me out, look all you want baby, I'm all yours. But the moment is broken when the three boys come pushing past, nearly sending Ana flying. They are screaming about the games I got them and how they've finished them, I feel a pang of pride. Though I wish I'd been there to see, I quite liked that one game we played. But then I notice Izzy come from behind Ana, she looks at me sheepishly. I understand her bitchiness, though not always appreciated, but it's just being over protective.

"Hey Christian" Carla suddenly appears, "how are you sweetheart?" She's always mothering me, it makes me blush in embarrassment.

"I'm good Carla, I hope you and your wild clang are?" I ask. When she nods, I ask if they are all ready to go, and the boys take off in the direction of the van. They stop dead in their tracks when Taylor and Sawyer come to stand in front of the van, all the boys look up, mouths wide open. "Don't worry fellas they don't bite, this is Taylor and Sawyer they are part of my security team, they are going to be driving us today." I quickly join them and instruct them to help the boys into their seats. Carla and Izzy are walking towards us while Ana is locking up.

"Shit!" Carla huffs under her breath, and she turns back to Ana, "Ana I've forgotten the gift, could you grab it for me honey? I left it in upstairs!" Gift? What does she mean gift?

"Carla please tell me you didn't get a gift?" I try to scold.

"Of course I did" and she gets into the van cutting off that disagreement.

Shit this is my only chance, I'm not going to get a moment alone with her for a while today, so I take off in the direction of Ana. When I enter the house she is coming down the stairs with a plant in her hands, unaware I'm here.

Then she clocks me and falters, I catch her on the stairs, "Jesus you scared the crap out of me!"

As she's on the step above me and in heels, she's the perfect hight. My hands go to her waist and I pull her to me, and I slowly inch nearer, her eyebrows shoot up and I kiss her gently. With her plant in one hand, her other snakes around my neck and she kisses me back.

"What was that for?" She asks against my lips.

I simply shrug, "you look beautiful".

 **...**

I'm sat in the back of the van with Ana, with my hand caressing her knee, it feels so bad in such a good way. She tried to push me off when I first did it, giving me the look that said "uh-uh Grey"! But like hell I was going to put up with that, so I put my hand back securely and gave her my best smile that said "deal with it"!

"Mr Christian you live in a castle?!" I hear from the front seats. We are driving down the tree lined lane to my family home. It's just a house! Even Ana was freaking out when I first brought her here. But come on, it's just bricks! And then we start to slow down and I can see the curtains twitch, which must mean Mia has been keeping a look out. I can feel Ana start to tense so I lean over and kiss her temple. The front door opens as we finally stop and my Mom and Dad come out to meet us.

"Nanny look" says Will I think, and he's pointing at my Mom's flowers, "it's a jasmine plant like you have!"

What the fuck?! How does a kid know about plants? Or even care?

"Aw wow Will. Remember what I told you, what's it really called?" Carla quizzes him.

The little boy scrunches up his face thinking, "it's a jasminum. It's Auntie Ana's favourite flower"

Oh hell yes! I scored another fact!

I hear my Mom laugh and she comes forward, "well if you like these you'll love out back" and she extends her hand to Carla, "hi I'm Grace, Christian's Mom and this is my husband Carrick. It's so good to finally meet you all"

Carla takes her hand and smiles warmly, "likewise Grace. I'm Carla, Ana's Mom. And this is my other daughter Isabelle and her sons, Alex, Will, Mackenzie and Josh."

"My goodness look at all of you! You have a beautiful family Carla" my Mom gushes, gesturing for us to go inside.

"Thank you Grace" and then Carla gives my Mom the plant, "I know it's silly, but I just wanted to give you guys a gift. To say thank you for inviting us here today and for being so nice to my Ana".

Then I hear Mia laughing, "believe me Mrs Steele, I think _we_ owe _you_ so much more for Ana kicking Christian out of spinsterhood"

Everyone turns to me, "Oh my sister ladies and gentlemen!"

After the pleasantries and introductions are made, we make our way inside and we sit in the sitting area.

"Oh my God you have a beautiful piano" Carla says during the conversations.

My Mom puffs out her chest, "why thank you Carla, do you play?"

Carla laughs and puts down her drink, "not me, I don't have a musical bone in my body. Ana is the musical one in our family"

Ana suddenly chokes on her drink. I frown at her as I pat here on the back, she plays the piano? Seriously?! She never told me! She's been over my place loads of times and she hasn't asked to play my piano!

"Oh Mom" she forces a smile and gives her Mom an annoyed as hell look, "I think you are a little biased" she tries to brush it off.

Oh I don't think so.

"You didn't tell me you could play baby" I challenge.

She turns to me, biting back, "play isn't the right word for what I do, I...dabble"

"Play something for us Ana" Mia asks much to Ana's dismay. I can see the colour fill her cheeks and her pupils have dilated. She doesn't like the spotlight.

 **APOV**

OH HELL NO!

Damn you Mom, why did you have to open your big mouth? Now I've got everyone looking at me expectantly! I'm not that good, I just like to play for me, and if I screw up no one can judge me but me. What can I say to these people, "uh no thanks"! Aw fuck!

"Ok" I think I hear myself say.

Shit, did I just agreed?

And now I'm getting up and walking towards the piano. It's like an outer body experience, I want to stop myself and run away but I can't. Walking around to the stool I try to ignore the eyes watching me, just forget they are there Ana. Please! I've never played in front of anyone before, usually it's just Mom or Izzy walking in on me uninvited. Taking a deep breath I kick off my shoes and gently stroke the keys, it gives me goosebumps. This is like a childhood dream, playing on a grand piano. I can't pass up a childhood dream for a bit of stage fright...can I?

Do it!

"Well Mom you got me up here, do you have any recommendations?" I force out through gritted teeth.

"Oh what about that song" helpful Mom, "that one about being young and beautiful"

Oh shit and it's a well known song! Crap, that's just risen the stakes. I love that Lana De Ray song, it's amazing to play. Just breath Ana! Shake off the fear! Sliding my fingers along the keys I find my notes, and position my fingers. And I hit the first note and get lost in the feeling of playing, the freedom I feel when I get lost in a beautiful song. This is another thing that is just for me, no one else. Finding the fear drain through my fingers I speed up and smile that I can't hear any laughter from my audience.

When I finally hit the last key I swivel in the seat towards my audience, "that was a one off, I charge $10 per song from now on" I smile and put my shoes back on.

"Oh my God Ana that was stunning! You have such a talented daughter Carla" Grace compliments with tears in her eyes. I blush in embarrassment as everyone is still looking at me.

"How long have you been playing?" Carrick asks.

"Um...about a year" I try to think. Everyone looks shocked. Why? It's not like I've done anything extraordinary. I've just always wanted to learn an instrument, so I found a cheap second hand keyboard for $35! And whenever I felt the need to focus on something other then my shitty life, I'd switch on my keyboard and focus on learning. Kind of like my art.

"You didn't have lessons?" Grace asks mollified.

Haha like I could afford that! "Uhh no, I got a book and I just would listen to songs and try to work it out" and I actually feel really proud of myself. Not only did I actually play for them, but I did it well! Damn Ana you actually played that perfectly! I'm so proud of myself! You can never let your circumstances dictate your life, you can always go after the things you want, even if you can't do it straight away.

Christian suddenly takes my hand and kisses it, "so she's not just a pretty face, but how good is she on the Xbox?" And with the mention of the Xbox, the boys and Elliot jump up in excitement.

 **JPOV**

 _Click_

I turn the pick and the back door swings open and I step inside. Walking through the kitchen and into the living room I am welcomed by the hiss of some demon cat curled up on the sofa.

"Oh you want to play do you?" I say sweetly as I walk over to it. The piece of shit hunches up ready to attack me as I tower over it. Stretching out my hand I could quite easily kill it I muse happily. Oh how would that make you feel Miss Steele? It's not backing down and neither am I.

My hand halts befor it's face, "Not today you little fucker" I sooth as I take my hand back and make my way to the stairway.

 **Haha if it sounds weird a 7 year old knowing about flowers, then I have to admit my nephews are taught by my mum lol! And for the record, don't worry no animals will ever be hurt in any story of mine :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hiya guys, hope you are all doing good? Sorry about the delay, just moved and i vow never to do it again because I hate moving lol! And then I couldn't find my note book with this story idea and was like uh-oh lol, so I'm winging it for a sec because I've kind of missed the writing outlet. And yes I need any excuse not to unpack lol. So here we go again kids, hope you like it. Please drop me a comment, good or bad (either ways it shows you care enough to say something lmao) I love hearing from you guys, it makes me feel special lmao!**

 **Chapter 11 APOV**

"Come on out babies, please" I try again to coax my cats out from under my bed with some treats, "come out for mommy". Both are curled up in the far corner, their pupils huge black orbs.

I'm really worried now, something's got them spooked. Though I'm at a loss, I don't see what has freaked them out. They don't go outside and nothing new has come into the house. I've tried toys, meal times, cat nip, they only respond when I go under the bed with them to comfort them. Ever since we got back from Christian's parents they've been freaked out.

 **CPOV**

"I don't like the new sign Grey" Kingston tuts shaking his head like he has a clue. For two weeks now I've been busting my ass getting this company ready to tread water and all this knob is contributing is his opinion on the sign.

Christ fool just get out!

"Well I do" I shut him down.

"But this is my-" he starts.

"David, David, David, you agreed to trust me to help you make the right decisions to help the company. I know what's best" and I sit back and open my arms, gesturing to my empire around me. "I know what I'm doing. Besides, Anastasia is a professional, I trust her and agree with her vision. We will stick with the new design for the sign". And we continue the meeting, ignoring the sulking little bitch in the corner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Grey" Andrea comes into the conference room interrupting our meeting.

"Excuse me gentlemen" I make my apologises as Andrea comes to stand next to me, "what is it Andrea" I snap impatiently making her jump. For fucks sake Grey stop being a dick and give the poor woman a break! It's not her fault you've had to deal with this moron for a fortnight.

"Mr Grey, Taylor is in your office. He said he needs a word, there's been a change to the game plan he says" she shrugs apologetically. Great now I feel bad! Damn it!

Jerking my head towards Ross, I leave her to deal with Kingston while I deal with this shit. What the fuck has happened now?!

"Taylor" I snap as I stride into my office, as he hovers next to my desk with a stack of papers, "you look as if someone has gone and stolen your left nut, what the fuck has happened now?"

"If I may speak freely sir, I think it might be you who loses his left nut after this!" He says simply handing me the papers, "we have a situation".

Unfolding the papers I skim over the content, zeroing in on the images and purse my lips. Well fuck me! This wasn't meant to happen...yet. Who was their source? They bloody beat me to it the fuckers! Then it twigs! Ah hell they know where she works.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

Not waiting for Taylor I grab my phone and make my way towards the elevators. Unlocking my phone I dial Ana.

 **APOV**

Me and Sawyer have been playing _kill, fuck and marry_ as we walk to the bookstore, something I never would have thought possible when I first met him. He was so uptight, so bloody serious, I hated him in ways. But now, it's like we were cut from the same dirty cloth. His imagination is just as weird as mine. I'm definetly going to have my Mom adopt him.

But our fun is put on ice when I feel my ass vibrate. Pulling my phone out from my jeans I flip it around to see the picture of Christian. I snapped it from our time in the fort, his cheeky smile gives me goosebumps. "Hey Baby what's up?" I say in a thick New York accent and laugh.

But I'm cut off by Christian's stern-no-joking tone. "Ana I need you to listen to me ok?! I don't want you to go...well typical Ana when I tell-"

Pulling the phone away I frown. What is that supposed to mean? "What does that mean? God, nice way to start a conversation Grey!"

"Ana shut up for five seconds and listen, have you seen the papers this morning?" He yells back at me.

Oh no he didn't!

"Did you just tell me to shut-"

"Ana, is Sawyer with you?" I can picture him pinching the bridge of his nose and counting backwards. The thought makes me laugh.

"Yeah he's here, he's walking me to work, in fact I'm just going in n-HOLY SHIT!" I throw my phone in shock as I turn the corner and I'm swarmed by this freaking mob!

Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash.

Oh hell I'm blind! I feel Sawyer steady me.

"ANA!" Someone screams

"ANA OVER HERE!" Another voice yells amongst the white flashes.

Over where, I can't fucking see you idiot!

"ANA HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DATING CHRISTIAN GREY?" Oh fuck, so that's what all this shite means!

"ANA HOW FAR ALONG ARE YOU?" I look down at my stomach, hey fuck you buddy!

"ANA DID YOU SIGN A PRENUP?" What I'm married? Oh for shit sake!

Sawyer has his arm protectively around my shoulders as he takes charge and pushes his way through the parasite paparazzi, forcing our way into the bookshop and locking the main doors. The customers stare in horror as the windows are being pounded on like some crazed scene from _Day of the Dead_! Jesus Christ this can't be real, all these people wanting to know all this bollacks about me? Haven't they got better things to do? Or have they run out of celebrity pants to sniff that they have to hassle me, a complete commoner?

"Yes Mr Grey she's ok! She didn't give any comments" I hear Sawyer talking on the phone to Christian, but I can't take my eyes off these crazy people outside. Christ they are like animals, no wonder they have such a bad reputation. I thought they only gave a shit about celebrities? Christian is a business man, he's hardly a celebrity, so why would they give a shit about me! Can't they go bother one of those Kardashians? They're always desperate for attention!

"Ana!" Sylvia yells from behind me looking really pissed off! Hold on, I didn't invite this circus! "What the hell is going on?"

I just shake my head in disbelief, "I wish I knew! I was just walking to work quite happily and then these fools jumped me, yelling my name and if I'm pregnant! I mean do I frigging look pregnant?" How mean is that? Do I look knocked up, cheeky bastards! Do they believe already that I'm some scheming slut trying to trap Christian?

They continue to bang on the windows with such force I think it's going to break!

"Well for Christ sake can someone call the damn police, it's scaring the hell out of the customers!" She barks and storms off, reassuring people as she passes them. Ouch, I feel myself going redder and redder. Suddenly all eyes fall on me, everyone is blaming me, like I want all this attention! I've always had a great relationship with Sylvia, and now she's treating me like this is all my fault! Great start to the day!

"Ana, Mr Grey is on his way to take you home!" Sawyer tells me.

"But I've just got here, I can't go home now! This is my job" I throw my arms up exasperated. Sawyer gives me a sympathetic look! This is just what I need in my life, more stress! It's ok just keep it coming, the more the merrier!

Not long after I hear the vultures start up again, I don't even need to look up to understand what's happening outside the store. Instead I just rest my head in my hands.

"MR GREY!"

"OVER HERE MR GREY!"

"ARE YOU EXCITED TO BECOME A FATHER?"

And the door slams shut again and moments later I feel Christian's comforting touch as he rubs my shoulders and the banging gets louder.

"Hey pretty girl, are you ok?" He ducks down to my eye level, concern etched on his pretty face.

I'm kind of a dear in the headlights here because I'm so flabbergasted. I'm not sure how he wants me to react. "Maybe...but I swear to God if one more person asks if I'm pregnant I'm going to go all poisoned dwarf on their asses!"

"I'm so sorry baby, I thought we'd have more time before these wankers caught on!" And he wraps his arms around my shoulders, "come on let me take you home".

I shake off his embrace and look up at him in disbelief. Seriously is that what he expects? Me to just crawl away and hide? "Christian I literally just walked through the door, my shift hasn't even started yet and you're saying to go home?" I can see Sylvia shaking her head at me. Believe me, I would love to go home and avoid that ice bitch stare but I can't, I need this job! "I can't afford to let those fucktards make me lose a day's pay! So fuck them in the ear, I'm staying" I fold my arms in defiance. Good, Steele I praise myself. That was until Sylvia storms over nice and ready to crush my moment.

"Ana don't just bloody stand there, I need you to go and unpack the new stock and then help out Stacey on the window display...no bad idea. I can't have you drawing even more unnecessary attention now can we" she snaps. Christ, did someone just get the aftershock of menopause? What the fuck is her problem? I can feel my eyes fill, but I can't cry in front of Christian, that's just what he wants. A reason for me to pack up and leave with him.

"Please don't say a word" I tell him, trying to appear strong as I go off to hide in the store room. When I finally hear the door snap shut I allow my anger tears to have their way. I'm proud I was able to hold them back, I hate crying when I'm angry, I end up looking like a total weak pussy. Like with that hag Elena.

"Shake it off Ana" I encourage myself as I shake and bounce around, trying to rid myself of any more pent up emotions ready to strike.

 **...**

Thank fuck that is over! It took two hours to finally be rid of those sucking loaches on the store windows. But it looked like a crime scene after, police stationed outside discouraging any customers. I mean who would be brave enough to come in here, it looked like a hostage situation.

"Soo..." Sawyer interrupts my neck clicking session, "Mr Grey has instructed that I take you home by car instead-"

I hold up my hand and shake my head, "lead the way Sawyer". For the first time in a while I actually don't fancy arguing about Christian's ways. A tinted-window sanctuary to take me home sounds pretty damn good after this shitstorm of a day. Taking the back entrance I slide into the car, relaxing for the first time today. As the car rolls into motion the black screen divider slides down.

"I took the liberty of getting you these" Sawyer says from the driver seat, as he turns briefly and hands me a stack of papers. "I will warn you, most of it is complete horse shit. But the silver lining here princess is that you look pretty hot in those pictures"

Chuckling in my seat I lean forward and grab the papers, "oh Sawyer, you always know how to make me feel better".

Spreading the newspaper on my lap I already feel disgusted. It's front page news with a double page spread inside, it's like don't worry about the real shit that's happening in the world. Who cares about poverty, international wars, the tragedy of real people's lives, oh no, that's nothing compared to finding out who the latest big shot is doing. Journalism makes absolutely no sense to me. Christian would rather have the publicity for the charities he supports them have the spotlight on everything involving his personal life. So, no point putting it off, let's see what they've got to say.

 **GREYS BACKALLEY HOOKUP HAS CLAWS HOOKED IN DEEP!**

 **MISS STEELE HAS NO FAMILY AND WORKS IN A LOCAL BOOKSTORE**

 **MARRIED IN SECRET WHEN MISS STEELE ANNOUNCED SHE WAS PREGNANT**

 **A SOUCRE SAYS THAT STEELE WAS UNHAPPY AND UNWILLING TO SIGN A PRENUP**

I can't take this seriously! It's a bloody mass of contradictions! One minute I'm simply pregnant, then I'm having twins, next it's not Christian's! Fuck what next, a fake baby bump to as part of my scheme? Triplets? Puppies? Who knows, these dicks are capable of creating any bullshit! I mean, who the hell is this source? Probably some jealous psycho from Christian's fan club. I wouldn't put it past that freak Megan, maybe that's her plan, lay low and start trouble again? Desperate tramp! Looking at the pictures they also contradict the articles. There's images of us at the club during our prom dating dancing, Christian is smiling looking young and carefree, how does that equal unhappy forced marriage? Oh well, fuck them! They weren't there, I was and I know the truth, that's all that matters!

Leaning forward I tap Sawyer on the shoulder, "can we go visit Mr Grey please?"

 **...**

"Honey I'm home" I joke as I step into the main room of Christian's apartment. But there's no reply. Where the hell is Christian, I thought Sawyer said he was home?

Wandering into his room I smile as I spy the jam jar I got for him as a birthday gift. Sitting on the edge of the bed I pick up the jar and roll it in my hands, looking at the contents. I can't believe Christian has actually been opening the notes, he really does give a shit Ana. The jar is emptier which makes me anxious, bringing us closer to the next part of my plan.

"You look very much at home there pretty girl" Christian startles me, I look up and see he's leaning against the doorframe, dripping wet in just a towel.

Dammn!

Biting my lip as I check out the sight before me, I place down the jar and rise, not taking my eyes off of him. And then it finally settles in, I do feel at home. And the realisation leaves me speechless. The only thing I can do as I come to stand before him is smile...and take off his towel.

 **hey hope you all like this, I'm feeling a little off at the moment and I'm not sure if it is with this story or just other crap. Was considering deleting it at one point. Not sure yet, maybe it's just needing to get back into a writing routine?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aw you guys are so freaking sweet! Thanks for being so nice. Don't panic I won't delete the story, it means too much to me, I've just gotta find a way back to doing something for me. I'm sorry I blurted that out, I have a tendancy to word vomit when I freak out and it just came out lol And I'm not that mean, to all you guys who are following this story I won't delete it, I promise. That was just my shit self esteem getting the best of me, and I guess I just didn't want to disappoint anyone lol! I kind of lost the fun of writing fanfiction, and that's not cool! So hope you enjoy guys xx**

 **Chapter 12 CPOV**

Watching Ana wither beneath the authority of her boss and walk off nearly crying was a hard pill to swallow. Now I'd never interfere with her job, well...no I promised I wouldn't, and fighting with old ladies is beneath me, but I was a breath away from throwing Ana over my shoulder and taking her home. Shelter her from this circus of crap! But maybe you're being a tad over protective Grey?Instead I had to clench my teeth to hold my tongue back from snapping at that stupid old bitch, and walk out into the horde of paparazzi. I'm so used to seeing my strong Ana, the one who would more likely kick me in the balls then take any crap from me, but seeing that confident and feisty girl shrink under the domination of her boss was horrible to watch. I've always had issues with authority, I guess that's why I set out to become my own boss, because there was no way I was taking orders from some power hungry fuckface. But Ana hasn't got that luxury at the moment, instead she has to shut up and put up with her boss if she wants to keep her job. And let's face it Grey, there is no way in hell Ana would quit! Oh no she would rather endure it and slug on through for the money, despite the fact that I can easily and willingly take care of her and her family.

Finishing my work off from home I decide to give Ana a quick ring to see how she's doing. No answer. Typical. Well she's probably too scared to piss off that hag anymore, so I drop her a text.

 **Hey pretty girl I hope your day is going ok. Ive sorted out those bastards for you so they won't be bothering you at work now. Text me when you're free. Love you**

An hour later nothing!

Hell!

I try again, Ana must have had a break by now.

 **Ana unless that boss is holding your phone hostage, in which case I can sue her, please text me back to let me know you're ok! You know I worry!**

...

Running my hands through my hair I grow impatient of waiting! Taking off my shoes I get up to get some coffee. As I walk towards the kitchen I see Mrs Jones busying herself baking and singing to some classic number. It makes me chuckle, seeing how relaxed everyone is since Ana came into the picture and made me normal. So I approach the cupboard to grab myself a cup, trying not to disturb her. Of course that doesn't happen, and instead Mrs Jones shrieks like the woman from _Psycho_ in the shower, sending a cup of water crashing to the ground.

"Oh dear Jesus I am so sorry Mr Grey" Mrs Jones drops to the floor, freaking out over the broken cup. Hmmm and there was me thinking our relationship was a lot warmer. I can't be that bad can I?

"Mrs Jones it's no problem, it was my fault anyway!" I give her my warmest smile hoping to calm her, as I take the broken cup pieces. "Everyone knows never to sneak up on a woman singing Aretha Franklin's _Respect_ "

And I think that worked a little because the worry starts to leave her expression and now she looks a little embarrassed. "Well I shattered your cup as well as your ear drums with my singing, so I apologise again" she laughs.

"Well as long as you shatter them singing decent music and nothing crap like that chick singing about a wrecking ball then we will be fine" I shudder thinking of the shit Mia plays when she fucks with my radio in the car. I can't deal with all that whiney noise they call music today!

Now her smile gets bigger making her eyes crinkle, "Agreed sir"

Ok I can't deal with that word, not from Mrs Jones, ugh! So I shake my head, "Mrs Jones you've been saving my ass from starvation for about seven years now, I really would prefer if you called me Christian" and I offer her my hand.

Confusion. Caution. Wariness and a lot of shock shoot across her face at the request I just made. God, I must have been a heartless, mean piece of shit before I actually opened up to being nice. "Only if you call me Gail" she answers as she rises up. "And if I may say...Christian...it's nice to finally meet _you_ ".

 **...**

Sat back in my office I'm just finishing off when Taylor knocks and enters carrying a small black box.

"Thank you Taylor!" I huff out in relief as I take out the new phone for Ana. Sawyer informed me that during the swarm earlier Ana, in typical dramatic Ana fashion, threw her phone, sending it shattering to the floor. So despite the earful I'm probably going to get from purchasing this, she's just going to have to suck it up and deal with it.

Oh and speaking of things she's going to have to deal with, "oh yeah, Taylor! Can you please send the car to go pick Ana up from work to take her home?" I check my watch, she will be finishing in about ten minutes.

Sucking up the laughter at the last minute, Taylor turns to me with a questioning look. "Of course. Shall I pack the stun gun and straight jacket for Sawyer to help get her in the car with little hassle?"

Resting my chin on my steepled hands I contemplate it, liking the idea of her restrained a little too much, which makes me shiver. Though we can lose the stun gun, it's doing nothing for me. "Ummm I don't that will be necessary".

Taylor cocks his head, giving me a silent "really?" But I'm too busy trying to rid the ever growing images of Ana restrained. Beautifully naked and restrained. Bent over my whipping bench restrained. Well that plans out the fucking window Grey since you went and trashed your playroom!

Fuckwankballsshitheads! I need a shower! I need Taylor to leave!

"Don't say it Taylor" I narrow my eyes and he smirks taking the hint and leaves me be. Pushing out from my desk I roll and crack my neck as I make my way quickly to my bathroom. Shrugging out of my shirt I step under the ice cold water and swallow the yelp of shock which numbs and stops the dormant dominate which is raging inside at the visions of Ana tied up and wanting!

I feel disgusted with myself as I finally give in and beat off to these visions, that once upon a time used to be my life. That freak Elena ruined me, ruined this and now I feel so lost. I mean yeah I feel so complete now Ana and I are together again, but there's a void. Like a missing limb, and I miss it so much, the excitement from BDSM. But then there's the association with Elena and the confusion of feeling so dirty. After all, she never used it for the right reason. There wasn't the trust and faith in your partner as you play and experiment and get lost in each other in this crazy world. Instead it was restraint and torture and fear, making her victims all believe that her way was normal. I haven't had the heart to throw away certain toys from my demolished playroom, only the stuff I knew Ana would like, or things that I loved to use, but I don't have the balls to talk to Ana about it. I know she reads the papers and has been following Elena and Elizabeth Morgan's court case, she has obviously read what sick things she did to us...does she think I'm like that for liking that stuff? No! No, she would never put you in the same category as that sicko! Even when I told her what I liked she didn't look at me like I was a monster! When we experimented she never questioned me, she put her safety and faith in my hands. I don't believe Ana wouldn't tell me if she felt uncomfortable or if I hurt her, so maybe...with snail steps we could try again, see where it goes?

Stepping out of the shower I wrap a towel around my waist and go to leave. I stop at the sight of Ana sat on the edge of my bed, twirling the homemade happy jar in her hands. It's full of beautiful things, amazing moments we have shared, sweet quotes that she said remind her of me. If she saw me as a freak she wouldn't have so many perfect things to say, so no Grey, maybe you're not the disgusting little boy who was destined for destruction like Elena poisoned your mind with, you are a good man.

And every good man, needs a crazy, stubborn, defiant, beautiful woman to come home to.

"You look very much at home there pretty girl" I interrupt her musing as I lean on the door frame, causing her to look up.

Biting her lip in that sexy way she does, she puts down the jar and rises. Running that hungry stare up and down my body she strides forward to stand right before me. Looking up with those sky blue eyes she runs her finger along the rim of my towel, scratching my waist with her nail before whipping it off. Having me at her mercy Ana licks her full lips and her cheeks flush adorably as she places her hands gently on the balls of my shoulders and steps forward pushing me backwards until she pushes me into the stool next to the sinks.

Cocking my eyebrow my face stretches into a huge shit eating grin. "Now whatcha gonna do?"

Taking a few steps back until she hits the door, Ana locks it, shutting everyone else out. "I'm going to strip for you Mr Grey" she says softly, never taking her eyes off of me. Now I've always been the dominate, always been the one to tell the woman what do to. But hell, I love watching Ana take control, and most importantly I feel safe with her taking the lead. And with that her hands skim down to her trousers, slowly sliding down the fabric exposing those luscious legs of hers. Taking a step out of her trousers and a step closer to me, she gently lifts up her black jumper which she flings aside. I am so desperate to just grab her and pull her to me, but this little show, this shimmer of confidence from her is well worth it. The sexy little shimmey as she removes her panties makes me laugh as she reaches behind and finally removed the final piece, leaving us both perfectly exposed and equal.

"And now" she says as she places one leg on either side of my mine and sits down on my lap so we are eye to eye, "I'm going to make love to you".

And if that isn't a go ahead sign I don't know what is. I lace my fingers through her hair, scraping my finger nails along her scalp, in which she gives out a deep groan. Pulling her roughly to me I silenced her with a kiss, my lips moulding and dominating hers. But then I move to the corner of her lips, angling her head to ravish her jaw with my tongue and teeth. Her hands slide to my back, her fingers dancing up and down the length of my spine. It burns, my skin is on fire, but in the best way ever. Nuzzling her throat I can feel the rapid pumping of her pulse, I pull her head right back exposing the creamy white flesh of her neck, nibbling and sucking my way down to her chest.

But before I can have my fill, Ana pushes up on her feet and places her hands on the sink behind me. Suddenly she starts running the hard length of my cock between her folds, rocking her hips backwards and forwards, hitting her clit hard. Grabbing hold of her hips I grinding her down harder causing delicious friction, sending my head rolling backwards onto the sink.

"Ahhhhhh fuck" a loud moan escapes my lips as Ana bites along my throat, before soothing the sting with a kiss. My head jerks forward as we watch each other, watching her move that sexy body into me is an intoxicating sight and I can see the desperation in those wide beautiful eyes. Ana's hand suddenly reaches between us, oh no I don't think so. Sitting straight up I grab both her hands and secure them behind her back with one hand, while the other clasps onto her hips. Ana's eyebrows peak questioningly, but I just slowly shake my head. I'm not done teasing you yet.

"I don't think you're ready just yet baby" and I push her hips back and force her forward hard so she slams into my chest, causing her to cry out. "I'm going to make you feel really, really good first". Pulling her arms back so her back arches I lick up and down the valley between her breasts, going nowhere near her tender puckered nipples, not yet. Instead I circle them, never touching them with my tongue and I gently suck and bite the tender swell of her breasts. All the while Ana's hips rock faster, I can feel the tension in her thighs, the warm wetness increases.

"Fuck please!" Ana moans softly, which nearly makes me give up this mission, as her moans drive me crazy. Don't stop Grey, not yet. I blow gently on her nipple before flicking it with my tongue, I look up to see Ana looking down at me, pleading. How can I refuse her pleading? I give her a wink before slowly wrapping my lips around her nipple, her eyes roll slightly then close tightly as I suckle hard.

"Christian!" Her breathing is erratic, her legs shaking, nearly there pretty girl. "Shit! Please!" And I take my assault to her other nipple, my hand now reaching between us as I start to rub her clit furiously. I let go of her hands and wrap my arm around her waist pulling her closer, her hands pulling at my hair viciously. Shit, she'll make me bald at this rate! But I don't stop the assault, not when...andhallelujah there it is, that delicious flood of warmth that drips and coats me as her orgasm finally rips through her.

But before Ana can step down from that high, I grab those hips and slam into her.

"FUCK!" We scream together!

Shit, I can't move! If I do I'll fucking explode! I nuzzle into her neck, wrapping her hair around my fist, holding her still.

"Jesus baby you're going to fucking kill me" she pants into my ear as she grips me harder.

Grabbing her ass tightly I lift her up and slowly down at first, holding her tightly so we're both looking at each other intently. And she rolls his head back, and let's out this huge growl "Oh…fuck". After hearing that contentment my pace starts to pick up because I don't think I can hold this together for much longer, and the sight of Ana catches our reflection in the mirror me drives me crazy. I want her to watch herself cum, so I gyrate harder and faster.

"Don't fucking stop," she begs and I can only nod in response.

"Cum with me Ana" and she nods and I kiss her hard making her scream out her release down my throat, holding her body against mine as she start to convulse and I finally explode.

 **...**

"So Mr Grey" Ana leans up on her elbow in bed and says in a deep apparently masculine voice, "how are you feeling about becoming a father?" Nice impression of those paparazzi scum, I'll give her that.

"Ahh God they can be such wankers! I'm so sorry!" I try to reassure her as I run my finger along the sexy curve of her hip.

"Christian you don't need to apologise, they are just a bunch a liars! Seriously, their asses must get jealous from all the crap that comes out of their mouths!"

I roll over and laugh into my pillow before sitting up, "nice baby! I'll put out a statement first thing to clear this shit up and put an end to their bullshit stories! And Sawyer is going to be like your annoying Siamese twin, ok? Wherever you go, he goes! He's going to help keep you safe when I'm not there" oh God, I dread to think of the shit she could potentially fall into when I'm not there to pull her out of it!

But when I look over to Ana she's not frowning or thinking of some smart ass remark, she's just nodding while playing with my hand.

Lifting her chin until she finally looks at me, I find I'm the one frowning, "Go on...shock me, say something witty that's going to shoot me in the balls"

"Don't you like my sarcasm? I save it all up just for you" Ana says slow and seductively.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Keep rolling your eyes babe. Maybe you'll find a brain back there" oh the cheeky minx giggles so sweetly.

Narrowing my eyes and pursing my lips I turn slowly towards her, "right...that was below the belt" and I take her by surprise by jumping on top of her and tickling her until she screeches like a hyena!

"Shit! Mercy!" She screams out, red in the face from laughter, "no more or I'll end up pissing in your bed" and she throws up a time out sign.

I roll off howling in laughter, "No need for dramatics! But seriously you're ok with this, you don't fancy talking about it? Speak now or forever hold you piece!"

"Now whose being dramatic? Seriously I'm ok with going along with your plan, after all you know much more about dealing with these shitters then me. Just as long as you keep them away from me and I don't have to talk to them, because I don't have anything remotely polite to say to them, then I'll follow your lead on this" she rolls onto her back and stretches out.

But I can't take much notice in the sexy display because I'm left a little shocked by her calmness!

"Oh but if this plan of yours involves us being locked up together and hiding way from those loaches then I am even more on board with your plan" she adds yawning making me laugh. I love how she yawns, it's such a strange thing to like, but she stretches her mouth looking like she's a snake going to swallow a cow. So unladylike, so perfect.

"That might not be such a bad idea babe. What time do you finish your shift tomorrow?" I ask calculating the new possibilities.

Now she looks up, her face scrunched up disgusted, "ugh hell Grey, why did you have to ruin the moment and remind me...ummm I finish at two tomorrow. Why?"

Perfect!

"Because we are getting away for a bit, leaving behind the shit of the trial, the press" that fucker Kingston, but I can't add that "bastard bosses. Go to some hotel and forget all this bull but you and me for a day or two?"

And then she springs up and jumps on top of me, her hair falling in her face making her look that hairy thing off the Adams family, "Really? Just you and me, that's the best offer I've heard all day..." But then her smile slips, "ah hell I've got my meeting in Portland, oh bollacks!" She sags in defeat.

Oh no, let's not lose that pretty smile, I sit up and push her hair from her face, "that won't be a problem. You see there at hotels in Portland you know? I don't care about the location, just as long as you're there I'm set". My answer comes in the form of kiss, I'll text Taylor later to go ahead and make the arrangements.


	13. Chapter 13

**oh** **snap guys I'm sorry I haven't undated in ages, but life is looking up and going good so I should be back in gear now :) just read some of your comments and I just wanted to say how sweet they are! Thanks again guys :) here's part one of the weekend away, I hope you like it. If I've missed any typos I'll hunt them down. I promise if I ever write another story I'll get a beta writer thingy lol**

 **Chapter 13 APOV**

Well thank fuck that's over and done with! I don't have to endure Sylvia anymore for the rest of the week, she has barley grunted at me all day. But I survived the mindfield, dodging the annoying questions and curious looks, the mental countdown was the only thing to occupy me. Well that and the delicious plans and images of me and Christian shacked up away from the real world. As I settle into the back of the car, Sawyer jumps into the front allowing me to decompress and think.

So think Steele, you're going to Portland, what do you need? Ok, so I need an outfit for my work meeting. And then it dawns on me, have Gareth and the rest of the magazine seen the papers? Of course they have, everyone has, and shit they are going to think of me as some scheming cheap tart whose trapped the infamous Christian Grey. Will I still have a job with them? Will they think I'm just some attention grabbing stain and will be a bad asset to the magazine? Suddenly my stomach starts to churn. I love my job at the magazine, it's mine, I got it on my own because I am good at what I do! I love Christian but I couldn't cash in on his name just to get a great job in say a publishing house. Ah shit, so if I do get the boot what will my next future employer think when they look at my resume and see my name and connect the dots? I lean on Christian for so many things, but my career is not one of them. And there is no way in hell I'm going to turn into some Kardashian-WAG-leech who does nothing but shop, drink and wax with my boyfriends credit card! That's not me! Shit shut up Steele, you're being a tit! They have no reason to sack you so just...stop!

"Ok...what's happening back there Steele?" Sawyer pipes up, his eyes narrowing in the mirror.

Shake it off woman, "I'm just over reacting, and praying to God, Budhha, the universe that all this media shit isn't going to take my job away"

Sawyer rolls his eyes and laughs, "that bookstore manager is a hag sweetheart, but she can't fire you, she has no grounds-"

"Na that's not the one I care about losing" I admit still crossing all my fingers and toes.

I see Sawyers gaze softening, finally understanding as he shakes his head, "I don't see that happening cupcake. Mr Grey isn't the only one who subscribes to that magazine of yours. Who knew behind all that stubborn ass sass was a talented artist! So they'd be off their tits to let you go"

Holy shit I'm totally taken back! "Really? You read them? I thought Christian just subscribed to be sweet, I didn't think he'd actually read them. And you actually read something besides Cosmopolitan?"

"Yup believe me, every Monday on top of his hefty boring as hell newspapers is the lovely Disillusion magazine" and then he turns and snickers wickedly, "and of course I read it, that little art magazine makes me look all cultured and that is great for meeting guys. There's much more behind this hard packaging baby"

And I burst out laughing, imagining Sawyer on the pull, looking for someone special. I hope he finds someone, only now have I realised the incredible feeling of having someone to share my life with "thanks Sawyer, my little broke back biatch".

"Anytime" he winks.

An hour later, ok I'm packed and ready to go. Mom is having Izzy and the boys over while I'm gone, so that's a worry off my mind. Christian should be here soon, so I do a mental checklist.

Meeting outfit. Check. Portfolio. Check. Laptop. Check.

Then I eye the innocent floral box, debating. The sudden throb of anticipation forces my hand and I nestle my treasure chest into my suitcase. It may not be a Dominates playroom or wet dream but it has enough toys to make most blush. And there are some welcome new additions, which I am determined to have my yummy man break in with me. I mean don't get me wrong all this vanilla is amazing and it makes me feel treasured...but sometimes a girl needs some rough, raw, animalistic times to make her feel desired.

"You do plan on zipping that up right?" Christian sarcastically snickers, making me jump, as he leans against my doorframe.

Flipping him off I yank the zips around and drag it towards the door, slapping him in the gut as I pass, earning myself a sharp slap on the ass. There may just be hope yet.

 **...**

The CD finally comes to an end and I reach into the back seat to get the second one. Shit, I can't bloody feel it, so I unbuckle myself and lean into the back. Haha perfect! I just so happen to be sporting some sexy new panties which I can feel peak above my low cut jeans. I innocently wriggle about looking in my suitcase, come on Grey don't be a square!

"I'm torn between spanking that ass of yours for looking so fine, or spanking it for distracting me from the road, therefore putting us both in danger" Christian threatens in a sexy stern voice making me instantly alert.

Result! Let's play then Grey!

"Either one would be acceptable Sir, just let me find my CD and I'll take my punishment with pleasure" I wriggle a little more to push that self control of his and finally grab what I'm looking for and sit back down. But when I look at Christian his hands tighten on the wheel, his face contorted in anxiety. Don't let him dwell Ana, distract him. So when the next mix CD kicks in blasting out the Police, "So lonely" I can't help but sing. Bingo! My lack of being able to hold a key seems to break through the anxiety as I notice a small smile tickling the corners of his lips.

"I have to say baby, you have the weirdest taste in music!" he chuckles more at ease.

"Eclectic taste. From classical to metal, techno to jazz. You'd be very surprised what I like" I smile happily, letting the double meaning set in. Because he can be both sweet and dominate, tender and rough, and I love and trust every part.

 **...**

"Good afternoon Sir welcome to the Heathman hotel. My name is Tanya and I would be more then happy to assist you today?" The receptionist says all breathlessly to Christian! I've not really dealt with the jealously side of the relationship as much yet, but I don't appreciate this bitch sizing up my boyfriend like a fat chick on a diet sizing up a Twinkie! Especially when I'm stood right here, with his arm possessively around my waist.

"Reservation for Grey" I hear Christian snap.

Ha her stance has changed with the sound of his name and she unsubtly flicks her lose brown curls to showcase her huge boobs. "Of course Sir. That's a fantastic choice Mr Grey, the penthouse is ready and waiting." Oh I bet it is.

Still no hi to me, Christ does this bitch have glaucoma or is she really pretending I'm not here and that she has a chance? Everyone feels they can just walk all over me, make me look like a fool, but not this time. Now I'm usually a calm and graceful woman...well most of the time...but this skank needs to sit her ass down.

"That's fantastic" I give her my biggest smile as I slide in front of Christian and grab the room key from her, "oh I can not wait to start our romantic trip sweetheart" and I turn and stroke Christian's cheek lovingly, "but the next time you want to throw yourself at my boyfriend, you might want to control your sagging twins and wipe the lipstick off your teeth" and I slide away satisfied as I sway towards the elevators. Don't fist pump Steele keep your cool, I warn myself as I hit the call button.

"Meow" comes the warm whisper in my ear as Christian wraps his arms around my waist.

"You better believe it Grey, you're not the only one who doesn't like to share" I warn him as we step into the elevator.

"Oh I wouldn't doubt you for a second my little minx" he laughs kissing me behind the ear, "you're possessiveness is such a turn on" proving his point further his erection nudges me in back. My ego starts to bloom at the thought that I do this to him, I just hope he trusts me enough to move forward and reintroduce the kink into our relationship.

"That's one way to get your point across Grey" and I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair, "but I can think of a few other ways that will illustrate it better". I shiver feeling Christian's hands skim down the sides of my waist before making their way down to cup my ass. Our lips edge closer, Christian closes his eyes ready for me, until the doors finally open and I pull away and drag him to our room. I don't think I'll be able to get used to this wealth, all I needed was a bed. Hell a motel would have done. But then a motel wouldn't have the French doors opening up to a beautiful view.

"So do I get that spanking now Sir or have you gone all soft in your old age?" I smile trying to sound as playful as possible, allowing just the hint of hope to show I am serious but not enough to frighten him away. I don't look at him fearing what I might see before we even start, and I open the French doors and walk out into the sun. The silence goes by in agonising silence.

"Ana I..." I hear Christian's struggled whisper, and it made me want to cry and wrap my arms around him. But I decide to pretend I didn't her him and I continue to stay calm, I can't make this an argument which one of us will storm out of or act all sweet and let it be swept under the rug. The echo of Christian's stride towards me makes my skin tingle, as if igniting by his close presence. And when his strong arms wrap around my waist pulling me close, I can't help the content moan that escapes my lips. Come on Grey, don't shut down on me.

Turning my head slightly, his stubble tickling my forehead, I try a different approach, "I love you".

His grip around me tightens, pulling me so close I can feel his heart punching me frantically in the back. But suddenly a light chuckle escapes him, "I know what you're doing" he murmurs in my ear before sucking on my lobe. Oo he wanted to try distraction?

"I believe I'm telling you that I love you, is that a bad thing?" I throw back unfazed.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't" I can hear the struggle in his voice, he doesn't let me go. He kisses me again.

I entwine our fingers "I'm doing nothing Christian.. I'm just telling you that I love you" and then I give him a reassuring squeeze "Every part".

That last part wasn't so smooth Steele, that one hit home making Christian surrender and release me. "Clever girl".

Fuck! My plan was taking a huge fucking nose dive. But I can't back down yet.

Throwing my hands up in defeat I turn away from the sunshine and following him inside, "I'm not trying to be clever I'm trying to be honest and I don't understand why you can't".

Christian looks at me in shock "I am always honest-"

What the fuck! I can feel the frustration bubble, but I force myself to smother it for now "Bullshit. If you're being honest with me and you don't want to spank me then would you kindly explain the wood in your pants?" For Gods sake at least I admitted I was scared about moving in together, why can't he just tell me about his fears then we can deal with them? "I love every part of you Christian, don't ever be ashamed of who you are and what you like"

Christian's expressions grows dark and he finally snaps, "Christ Ana give me a break! This is supposed to be a time out from all the drama, stop making more!" Code: stand down!

Not happening. "The last time we wanted to avoid drama, shithead one and shithead two refused to speak for 3 months. So no, I'll always cause drama with you, especially when I can see your need for that past control. All I am trying to get through that thick skull of yours is that this whole BDSM stuff does not make you a twisted asshole like that hag who is facing up to twenty for abusing children. If that were you, believe me I would not be here"

The darkness in his expression grows. His stance changes ever so slightly, his shoulders straighten and he towers over me. "what would you know about it?" He spits at me, "You only had a glimpse, I can do things that would shock the hell out of you! Why would you want to go down that road? Can't we just leave that darkness behind?"

"Neither road is dark baby because you are not her. The difference between you and her and you and me is that we have the secret ingredient. The secret to this is our love and respect for each other. You would never hurt me and I trust you, please trust me. I want this part of you too" I hold my head high, never faultering from his glare. "You can dominate me in the bedroom baby, but don't try to dominate me in our relationship or my life" I challenge.

We continue to stare, waiting for the other to crack. I didn't expect Christian would break first. Before I can blink he firmly grips the nape of my neck and drags me towards him.

"Fine. You want me to spank you? That would make you happy?" He sounds anything but happy but I don't dwell on that, he's willing to try.

"Yes sir it would" I answer softly relaxing into his hold. Resting his head against mine I can hear his teeth grinding in frustration as he weighs up my words. I think I know my answer when his hands claw at my shirt, pulling it tight and ripping it open! The buttons scatter across the room and I gulp a little too loudly! Grey means business Steele, don't lose it now by turning into a horny teenager, he is in control now. Not saying a word Christian starts to walk me backwards until I slam hard into a table? Reaching behind to brace myself Christian grabs both my hands and roughly spins me away and pushes me against the hard surface. Yup definitely a table. I'm already squirming in anticipation, not knowing what he's doing or planing to do is making my stomach roll. But angry sex with Christian has always been crazy, I'm in for one hell of a ride.

"Christian?" My voice squeaks full of need. But the only reply I get is a hard smack on my ass which sends me further up the table. Ok that stung. Oh hell and I had my jeans on. But Christian's soft lips along the small of my back quenches my fear and his hands work their magic getting me out of my jeans. Trailing his fingers down my spine Christian leans on top of me, his weight deliciously smothering me as he kisses along my back.

"You sure you want this?" he nips at my shoulder making me hiss.

"Yes sir. Why are my panties still on?" I ask.

Smack. I gasp in shock. Well that one knocked the sarcasm out of me.

"I'll ask the questions. Remember you said you trust me correct?" His voice gentle but stern.

"Yes sir" I whisper in defeat.

"Good girl. If you don't like this you must tell me to stop, OK?"

"No safe word?"

"Not today. Now I'm doing this because you want it pretty girl and I find it very hard to deny you. We are going to go for ten swats. Five for nearly making me crash the car with that gorgeous ass of yours. Five for not letting our argument go. You will count for me, understood?" The command in his voice makes me melt, thank god he's put me on a table.

"Yes, sir" I brace myself for the pain holding my breath, but the pain doesn't come. In fact I'm a bit confused, shouldn't I be feeling the sting of the smack instead of the soft caress? I want to call bullshit! Ask what the fuck! Where's the pain? But then before I can open my mouth Christian's palm comes down firmly on the cusp of my ass. My eyebrows shoot up, that's it?

"One" I smile a little smugly. But then the second smack takes me by surprise, its impressive noise making me jump. It's ok though, it's bark is worse then it's bite. And then Christian lovingly soothes my tingling flesh.

"Two" wondering where the next one will come leaves me needy, that jolt of excitement is powerful stuff. It's like a game, where next? I can't prepare myself, so I must absorb the sting and I whimper when the third sweet sharp smack catches me on the fleshy side of my ass. "Three"

"You're ass is starting to blush baby, so beautiful" I can hear the wonder in his voice. His fingers play with the elastic of my panties, snapping them against my skin before rolling them slowly down. I lift my legs out, spreading myself wide. "Your body doesn't lie" and I hear him inhale deeply. Oh hell that hot! "Your panties are lovely and wet"

Before I could answer Christian brought his hand down hard on my now naked flesh! I couldn't help the shriek that escaped my lips as a hot sting exploded across my ass. It hurt. Skin on skin hurt like a bitch, but oh God his skin on mine liquified me into a puddle of desire.

"Count Ana" Christian growled, "or I'll start over"

"Four" I released.

"Good girl" and he gave it to me again, right in the crease of my thigh. It was agony, it was amazing! My blood was pumping in excitement as I came alive with overwhelming sensation. Pain. Pleasure. Confusion. Arousal.

"Five" I rasped eagerly wanting more. I could feel his hand hovering, contemplating where to strike, the heat of his hand making me ache for his touch until I couldn't take anymore. "Please" I begged pathetically.

His large hand gently rubbed my burning flesh, and I relax into his hold. Until he gave three rapid strikes making me need sky rocket.

"I asked you to count nothing else. Any other words and I'll start again" he threatened, "now where we we?"

"Eight sir. We were on eight" I smile as I feel myself rising up on my tiptoes, offering myself to him. But I didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed, I won't shy away from something that excited the hell out of me and neither will Christian. And the final two blows came loud and hard making me moan in sadness, I need more. But I didn't have time to pout when I felt Christian twist a handful of my hair and pull me up roughly. Pulling my head back, my neck stretched pushing my aching breasts up, damn that felt good.

"You want more baby?" Christian panted in my ear as his fingers danced along my throbbing sex.

"Please sir" and without hesitation Christian pushed me down, grabbed my hips and plunged into me so deep in one devastating stroke, that I couldn't help the scream that ripped through my throat.

"Quiet" he grunted as he held still inside me. Covering my back with his powerful body Christian linked our fingers as he began to move with a lightening face pace. The pleasure I'd been denied during my spanking began to soar as Christian forged deeper, possessing me completely. I gripped Christian harder as pleasure started to radiated through me, my release was going to breake me, but I knew I could fall because he'd always catch me. And that trust that he had just showed me overwhelmed me, consumed me and I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Fuck I love you Ana" Christian groaned loudly into my neck, and I finally detonated as his love ripped me apart. Tears scalded my cheeks at its intensity. He moved past his demons, he put his trust in me, and it made me cry more.

"Ana?!" Christian suddenly grabbed me, crushing me to his chest, his hand smoothing my hair, "baby I'm so sorry!" His voice is full of pain. Wow hang on why is he sorry?

I struggle away from his embrace and look up in confusion, "why? Christian that was...fuck!" I shake my head hoping to find the right words.

"But you're crying!" His thumbs wiping away my tears, "Baby I'm so sorry I hurt you! You should have told me I would have stopped-" the pleading in his eyes tells me he's got the wrong idea.

Taking his face within my hands I kiss him tenderly, "Christian stop! I'm crying, lame I know, because that was mind blowing!"

"Really?" He smiles weakly, almost too frightened to be happy, or in disbelief that he did something positive.

"I told you I trust you! I trust that you'd never hurt me, and you didn't. You need to trust me that I'll always be honest with you" and then he captures my mouth with his, opening me up and devouring me. I kissed him back with equal intensity, silencing all his worries with my love.

"Thank you" Christian murmurs against my lips.

 **Hahaha ok I felt I needed a way to get back some of that kink after he trashed his playroom. So I had to write this because no there's no issues with BDSM, there's just issues with abusers, there is a difference. So Elena and her reign of skankness will come to an end hehe and oh I just wanted to put a bit of jealous Ana in and I thought hmm why not put it in lol! I'll try to be better guys with writing, aim for an update a week. Thanks again :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Haha yes *fist pump* I've reached my goal of at least one update a week lmao! And if there are any sneaky typos which escaped me then just ignore them lol I'll deal with those bastards later :)**

 **Chapter 14 APOV**

"If you keep biting away at that lip of yours then there will be none left for me" Christian warned in that low sexy voice from the drivers seat "and that will make me extremely pissed".

I huff out a small laugh trying to let the smoothness of his voice calm me, but hell it was hard, especially when we were on route to my Disillusion meeting. I couldn't help it. I'd spent the whole morning stressing out, I had smoothed out my skirt so many times the fabric was running the risk of falling apart. I had rechecked my portfolio suddenly hating my work! Even Christian threatening to spank me if I didn't calm down didn't help me. Christian's hand suddenly ran slowly up my thigh hoping the physical touch would help. Shit! I was keyed up and now getting turned on, what a great state to go to work in.

"I'm sorry, I know I am being an over dramatic ass and that technically I have nothing to worry about...but I'm just praying everyone has been on vacation or hiding in a cave and they wouldn't have seen the papers. I just don't want a repeat with what happened at the bookstore" there I said it. Deal with it!

Giving my leg a gentle squeeze Christian turns on that sweetness, "I promise you pretty girl, I know you have nothing to worry about" his confidence was sweet but it also made me frown a little. How could he be so sure...unless...?

"Christian Grey if you called my boss or pulled some strings or threw money at him I swear to God I will tie you up myself and burn your dick with hot wax!" I try my best to mimic the whole I'm in control Dom voice that Christian has been commanding me with since yesterday. But it doesn't sound right coming from me. Turning to me in complete shock for a split second Christian then bursts out laughing practically spitting in my face!

WANKER!

"I had no idea you could be so naughty baby" he turns wiping his mouth and laughing harder as I wipe the laughter spit from my face, "and if it helps you are sexy as hell when you're angry". But the comedy then leaves his expression and he looks at me in complete earnest, "But I promise you I have not done anything in regards to your career with the magazine, even though I wanted to" when I give him the "yeah right look" he adds quickly "scouts honour".

I turn and sit back into the door to size him up, "like hell you were a scout, and what do you actually mean "even though you wanted to"? You've considered meddling?" And I cross my arms squashing my chest together and making him double look. Yeah have some Grey!

"Ok saying it like that makes me sound like a complete douchebag! But I know how much you love this job, so I did a little research into their financial stability. It's steady, but could do so much more with a bigger budget and I wanted to offer my financial support to the magazine" he shrugs, like it's an everyday thing for a boyfriend to research the ins and outs of his girlfriend's job!

My grip gets tighter, "what the fu-"

"Calm those delicious tits Steele! That boss of yours gracefully declined, not wanting to make his magazine some mainstream garbage. So you my dear have done this all on your own, with nothing but your talent and determination, and I couldn't be more proud of you" he smiles over at me.

So many sarcastic comments teeter on the edge of my tongue, but I can't be a bitch all the time, "that means so much to me Christian. Thank you"

"Well you asked for honesty. And if you really want to thank me you'll let me motorboat those babies before you go" he gives me a wolffish grin and a wink that makes me melt, "But seriously Ana I could get you a high paid job in almost any department in less then two minutes, but you don't want that. You told me I can dominate you in bed but not in life and I agree to those terms, but I'm always here to help if you need me."

Damn he's good! He's really so good, knowing just what to say to make me surrender my anxiety. You're a lucky bitch Steele!

 **...**

"Morning children" Gareth barrels in, large coffee in one hand, looking like shit! God I hope that doesn't mean his mood is just as shit as his appearance. "Excuse my devilishly sexy appearance, I just came back from my brother's wedding!" I released a breath seeing how much of a good mood he was in underneath the hangover. And then the other four members start to settle around the table, files at the ready.

"Ok before we get this sorted and Nat gets me some painkillers how's everyone doing?" He leans back in his chair, his heavy frame taking a toll on that poor chair. I swear if that breaks I will die, and I can't laugh at my boss, not when I'm meant to be ass kissing. Luckily the room starts to erupt in energetic conversation and I nod along, planning to brush over this with a simple "not much". But no, all eyes soon fall to me very very expectantly and I gulp.

"Ok Ana don't just sit there all cute and fluffy, you're banging some sweet billionaire ass, I need to get something good for the weekend." Gareth whines from over the rim of his coffee cup.

I blink a few hundred times. Did my boss just say that? "What?"

"Oh it's like that is it? Come on, I need something for my spankbank later on" One of the editors Kyle winks fiendishly. And the girls all look just as eager.

"Well he's a really good business man!" I say all sweet and simple, trying to move on.

Kyle eyes roll in pleasure, "Oo yeah I bet he is. Does he get all aggressive and dominating closing those deals?" Smooth innuendo dude!

"Well he's pretty skilled, he can close deals in a minute" haha hopefully that will sour the image.

When his expression slips to pure horror I burst out laughing, "Yeah, not what I wanted to hear honey".

"Seriously though you guys, why are you acting so ok? My other boss was really annoyed when she found out and her store started getting unwanted attention from the press about this. Don't you care about my new found connection?" Let's lay it out there.

"Why would we?" A girl called Sara asks.

"Because the articles make me sound like a money grabbing whore!" Like duh, why haven't you asked for a meeting about this? "Would you really want your magazine tainted by this Gareth?"

"Kid I couldn't give a shit who you're seeing. As long as you keep giving me that artwork of yours then we won't have problems! And I am not losing your talent to those retards they call journalists!" And he gives me a wink making me want to jump into his lap and bear hug him to death. "And on that note guys lets get this meeting done shall we?"

 **...**

"Hey pretty girl" Christian pushes off the car and wraps his arms around my shoulders. I wonder how long he's been waiting?

"That is just what I needed to end this perfect day" I squeeze him tightly and plant a kiss on his chest before looking up and smiling like a loon.

"Well the day ain't over yet baby. I've got some plans you might want to help me with." His lips just hover just above mine, teasing me the bastard. "But first I need to feed you" and he takes my hand and leads me away.

 **...**

"So going from that Cheshire Cat smile I'm guessing your meeting went well and that you stressed out for nothing?" Christian asks as he pours me some wine.

"I wasn't that bad" I whine in defence. I was but I won't admit it.

"You passed up a quickie in the shower and a speaking that says stressed and crazy as shit to me" he smirks as he rests his chin on his hands.

"Haha wait till I drive you crazy by sticking my foot up your ass later pal!"

"Promise?" His expression remains perfectly composed, his voice sugary sweet! Damn him!

"You're such a freak!" I kick him playfully.

"Of course I am. I'm honest, you have no one to blame but yourself. Now, tell me about your day honey"

And I puff out my cheeks, not knowing where to really start. It's still baffling to me that everyone was so cool about this.

"Oh I met a member of your large gay fan base! And for the record we are never ever using a gimp mask, ever. Not after Kyle divulged a very graphic fantasy of you to me while we got a coffee." I shudder as my imagination runs rampant! "Ugh I think I might need to bleach my psyche to destroy that image".

"Aw well it's always nice to meet a fan, but maybe I won't accompany you to any work dos in the future!" He sits back in his chair shuddering as well.

"Well as disturbing as it was, I'm just so happy that it all turned out good. We need a little more happiness!" As I relax back into my chair.

"Too right we do" and he raises his glass to that.

 **CPOV (I thought I'd give a little snippet)**

It is so good to see that beautiful smile of Ana's. Especially as it lifts straight to her eyes, those beautiful powder blue eyes, full of happiness. I meant every word, I am so proud of her, I had every faith in her today...and yesterday. It's terrible to say I never fully trusted Ana, but I felt yesterday that I finally gave her everything. I had never been so exposed, so vulnerable, then in that moment where I could give her that dominate side which was now unpolluted by Elena. It was just me. And she took to that side of me like a pro, she now had all of me. We spent the rest of the night re-exploring each other, especially with the extra add-ons Ana brought with her. And fuck me, to say I was shocked would be an understatement, especially those anal beads and butt plugs! I mean yeah I've got them and used them, but I never thought she'd want that! Isn't it the guy who usually pesters his girlfriend to try these things? Christ Grey you're going to have your hands full with Miss Steele, and I couldn't wait.

"You ok over there?" Ana breaks my inner monologue with a mischievous grin as she leans forward, her boobs pushing up as she rests her chin on her hands.

Oh my God woman! "Just thinking how good this day has been. I like seeing you happy"

"Ditto" she beams, but there is something wicked behind that smile.

"I was think-" I start but freeze, my eyes popping out of their sockets. Oh so that's how this is going to go down.

"You were thinking?" The little devil smirks as her naked foot begins to creep up my leg. Very bold Miss Steele. Licking my lips as I look from that juicy cleavage up to that beautiful face, my dick begins to harden as I watch her eyebrow shoot up defiantly.

"I was thinking of your treasure chest" I say just a she wriggles her toes on me, making me gulp a little too loudly. Holy shit this girl is devious.

"Really? Did it shock you?" She asks.

She rubs me a bit harder making me jump. But fuck this if she thinks she's having all the control. I grab hold of her foot making her gasp, and I begin to run my fingers along the arch of her foot. We continue to stare and tease each other for a few minutes, waiting for the other to crack. Snickering as her pupils grow larger I continue to tenderly caress her foot, I find my balance as I look her dead in the eye, "I want you to take off your panties and meet met by the fire escape".

Ana's mouth suddenly loses control and falls to the table in shock. Ha I won. She wanted to start this little show, well I'm ready to finish it.

"You think I'm joking?" I say softy pressing her foot into me.

"Christ, talk about grabbing life by the balls Grey" she finally regains that confidence.

"I highly doubt life likes to me grabbed by the balls, it would prefer gentle squeezing" I joke back.

"Well, that's quite a proposition Mr Grey" and she reaches for her wine and downs it. Fuck, don't lose it Grey, you're in control here. When she puts the glass down she smiles too sweetly, "but what if I was to tell you that I am not wearing any panties".

Oh fuck I nearly shot my load at that one! My grip tightens, but I keep my poker face...just.

"Well then Miss Steele, I don't think I gave you permission to remove them before now. I believe I need to punish you for you this" and I rise releasing her foot and grab my wallet. I throw down some money and take her by the hand, dragging her out the door. Turning left abruptly I pulled her deeply into the alley, checking no waiters were smoking outside, but thank you god the coast was clear. Taking a deep breath I pushe Ana hard into the wall as I swoop down low to meet her lips, my hands wrapping around her hair. When she broke away for air I began to kiss along her jaw as her hands clawed at my back.

"That was a bold stunt you pulled back there baby," I whispered, as I ran my tongue up the side of her neck making her squirm. "But remember what you told me" I said, as my one hand journeyed under her skirt, relishing in the dampness between her legs. "I dominate in the bedroom".

My fingers draw a slow pattern around her clit making her head shoot back as she bites down on her lip to muffle her moan. "But we're not in the bedroom Sir."

Ha I'll admit she's quick with her comebacks. "Sarcasm isn't appreciated here" I tried not to laugh into her neck. But she heard it, and she lets out her own soft laugh. But now was not to time for laughter, I needed her now.

"I want you. Now!" I repeated firmly, pressing my dick against her to show just how much I needed her touch.

But she put up a slight fight, shaking her head, "We can't do this here, we might get caught by some freak taking a piss in the alley" yet she wriggled her hips, making no move to actually push me off.

Instead I turned her roughly around and lift her skirt, and smack the juicy flesh of her ass. "Oh but we will. And you're going to take it because I want it". And I continue to warm her flesh with my hand, five swats for that naughty move back there. But the sexy blush starts to make me insane with need. Flipping her back towards me I reward her with a swift kiss. Bending slightly I take her thighs in each hand and lift her, her legs wrapping possessively around me pulling me closer. Grinding into her once I pulled back and push down my jeans, then line myself up before slamming into her, pushing her hand into the wall. Christ this was heaven. Her delicious heat clenching me as I pulled out and thrust in for more, harder, faster. But I needed more, I hooked my arm under her knee opening herwider letting me in deeper, making Ana bite down on my shoulder.

"You like me fucking you in public don't you?" I buried my head in her neck, her pulse hammering hard. "Knowing we could get caught any second turns you wild" I hissed and then force my tongue between her lips, consuming her as I swallow all those beautiful moans of pleasure.

"Oh God I'm close," she growled as she bit down my neck, sucking harder "please" she pleaded louder. Fuck, Ana always was an epic screamer, we'd definitely get caught. I released my grip from her thigh and cover her mouth just in time to muffle her cry as she tightens around me. When I was satisfied she was sated my own needs took over, driving me furiously towards my climax which began to ignite. Before I could hide my own cries Ana's hand came own over me as I finally let go, screaming her name. I whipped away her hand quickly and kissed her hard, breathing heavily into each others mouths, our lips trembling.

I put her down on unsteady legs, but held her close as I awkwardly pulled up my jeans.

"Thank you sir, you have no idea how much I needed that" she smiled, resting her clammy forehead against mine. I held her tighter.

"Well we aim to please Miss Steele"

 **APOV a few days later.**

"Hey momma" I laughed as I came into the kitchen after kissing Christian goodbye. It was back to reality unfortunately.

"Hey sweetie, how was the trip" she turned and wrapped me in her warm embrace.

"Much needed and you. Did you have fun here, throw any wild parties?" I wiggling my eyebrows, which makes her swat me on the shoulder.

"I wish, I had the boys for two night, then Izzy here moaning about some guy she's met" my poor mom huffs out exhausted.

"Well why don't you go put your feet up and I'll make some lunch, cool?" I kiss her on the cheek and shooed her away to the living room. As I grab some supplies from the fridge I notice the mail, and go check if I've got anything.

Crap. I throw that one away.

Shit. That one can go as well.

Possibly interesting. I put the heavy brown envelope down.

More bollo- but then I notice the writing. I recognise that handwriting, and I really don't want to. Maybe it's just a coincidence? I rip open the envelope and I my legs start to shake.

 _Dear Ana_

 _I know things have been a little awkward between us in the past, but I wanted to reach out, maybe get back together. I mean we are sisters after all. How have you been? The last I heard you were planning on going to university, how did that go? I'm dying to hear about all your stories and things I've missed out on. And I can't believe my baby sister is in the papers, how crazy is that? I always knew great things would happen for you, and bagging a great man like Christian Grey is pretty great. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him but David speaks highly of him. They have turned into quite good friends since working together, I think we have a bromance on our hands lol. Maybe we could all meet up and have dinner? My number is 07583462779, call me anytime._

 _Send my love to everyone_

 _Love Sophia xx_

"What the fuck?!" I screamed as my legs gave out in shock!

 **Yay! Hope you guys liked it. As always thanks for all the support you guys are awesome!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I like a bit of drama haha makes things more fun, well for me anyway, and I'm kind of selfish that way lol! Hope you guys like it :) I've read this a few times and it is late so any typos are to be blamed on nackeredness hahaha.**

 **Chapter 15 APOV**

"What?!" My mom comes barrelling in holding the bat we keep by the door. Her head shoots side to side rapidly looking for the intruder that made me yell. But then she sees me on the floor ready to blow with fury, "holy shit Ana what's wrong? What the hell happened?"

"That bitch!" I spit through my teeth as I shake my head trying to get it together, I just can't bloody believe it! That bitch has the nerve to write to me, to even think about me, try to make amends? What the fuck?! And I push the letter to my mom.

"Ana I can't read it without my glasses, what the hell is going on?" My mom huffs out in frustration. Christ help a girl out!

"It's from your Satan spawn Sophia" my face squashes together in disgust as I utter her name. The annoyance has left my moms face, replaced with utter shock. I know that's my Mom's daughter and I know it hurts her for me to hate her own child, but Christ I do and I can't help the hatred spilling out of me. "She wants to get together, reconnect that cheeky slag. Because apparently her scum sucking husband has been working with my dip shit boyfriend!" I yell getting to my feet to fight the need to grab something to break. I have to remember that I can't really be angry with Christian, I've never told him about David or my sister, this is just one of those really evil coincidences...I hope. Well this is me we are talking about! Aw hell and now I'm going to have to tell him, sweet fucking shit! And there's me preaching about bloody honesty and I haven't even told him! I'm such a hypocrite! Great one Ana, don't you now look like a prick!

"Why the hell would Christian work with that sack of shit, after what I -" I hear from behind me making me freeze. Did she just nearly say what I thought she nearly said? What? Oh please, please, please say this isn't happening!

I steadily place both hands on the counter, not turning to face my Mom so she can see me scream silently at the wall. "After you what, Judas?" I gently ask. And slowly as to not give away that I am a hair away from going ape shit, I turn to face my Mom.

But instead of an apology, she gives me a pointed look. The one every parent gives to their kid when they try to remind them they're the parent, despite your age. Ah Christ I will probably be called by my full name to show me whose boss! "Look before you go mad on me, remember I am your mother. I gave you life, I was in labour with you for fourteen hours, I always have your best interest at heart." Yeah of course I'd have that thrown at me. I hate when parents do that, throw the birth card at you, like I had much of a say during that time! "When you guys first got together I went to see Christian, I needed to know that he wasn't going to hurt you. And when I saw how crazy in love with you that boy was we got talking and I knew that I needed to make him aware of some things."

My lips purse together so tightly that I probably created a load of new wrinkles. And counting to ten I try to remain calm. I do try. "But that was my business to tell mom! What happens between me and Christian is strictly between the two of us. I would have told-"

"You wouldn't have told him" she shakes her head and laughs. Oh yes mother knows best apparently. Hang on, what the fuck, how is this suddenly all about me and my hang ups? Shouldn't she be upset at least that she's betrayed my trust? Christ girl code!

I cross my arms and cock my hip in defiance, "I would have. Just not on the first frigging date." I would have...eventually.

She continues shaking her head, making me want to scream. "Anastasia Rose Steele you would not have told him" Ah there it is she finally full named me, now she had me by the balls. "I know you, you are my daughter, you close off from anything that hurts you emotionally. I should know you got it trait from me. And you would have closed off from him and pushed him away, and guess what you both did that already" She huffs out a laugh. This is funny why? "Because you both were too frightened to be honest and vulnerable with each other, you pushed away from each other! And you both stayed miserable for three months because you were too afraid to admit you were both scared! So that is why I did it Ana, and ok I'm sorry, you're right it was your business" and then she walks towards me, narrowing her eyes in total momma bear mode. "But you are my business and I wasn't going to let you miss out on something this special. You've already missed out on so much, but I won't have you lose this".

And then her face softens and she rests her forehead against mine. "Now I agree that you should go and give Christian a piece of your mind for him not involving you on whatever he has planned. But go easy on him kiddo, don't push him away again Ana. Be adults and talk. If he's involved with those bastards he's got something up his sleeve for them".

"I'm sorry I swore in front of you Mom" I shrug sheepishly. And she bursts out laughing as she kisses my forehead.

 **CPOV...later on**

"Right so I want copies of those revised numbers on my desk by tomorrow Ross" I look at the spread sheets, this crap isn't what I wanted to see. Christ can no one do anything fucking right today? I haven't been back a full day and already there's shit!

"No problem big boss man. I'll admit I was furious when James showed them to me. Looks like you're going to have to make a decision, this isn't the first time he's produced bollocks results." And yeah don't I feel like a prick for letting me be fooled twice by this moron! Oh course Ross would smirk at that, bitch!

"No need he's out" and I hit the buzzer to get Andrea to get James in here now.

"Yes sir?" Andrea answers promptly.

"Andrea I want Brian James in my office immediately and get HR ready to find a replacement" I bark my head killing me. Christ I want to go home, I hate how only a few hours ago I was in perfect bliss with Ana. Reality really does bite.

"Of course sir I'll just-" and I hear some commotion in my reception, "excuse me, Mr Grey is busy! You can't go in there!" Andrea insists. But it's too late.

What the fuck is happening now? Suddenly the doors fly open and in stomps a very pissed off Ana, looking delicious in a strapless top and jeans. Ah hell, can't we go a single fucking day without drama? Can't she turn up to work dressed like that and actually be happy to see me? Well, there is a strong possibility of some angry sex over my desk, going from her expression. Or up against the window...

"Grey you better have a frigging good story as to why you didn't tell me about this?!" She spits, flapping a piece of paper in her hands.

But before I can answer, look at the paper or even blink, Ross is suddenly whistling, looking Ana up and down. Well that's just great, I guess I have to beat off lesbians from sniffing around my girlfriend too. Christ my life is anything but boring. "Anastasia Steele, pretty as always, and pretty hot when angry. You did good Boss man." She jerks her chin at me with approval.

"Ross leave. Now." I pinch the bridge of my nose before I throw Ross out the fucking window. I can only deal with one difficult women at a time.

Instead she just laughs, damn her for not being shit scarred of me like my other staff. Total fuck up Grey, never have friends at work. And now my right hand man is circling Ana and I can't even bat her away. Double shit. "If you ever change you're mind and get curious, me and my wife like to play." Ana's eyebrows shoot off her head as she floods a deep red. Well that beats being angry at me at least.

"Fuck off Ross!" I huff out, which luckily she does with a wink, mouthing "great rack" before she leaves.

When the door clicks shut Ana does a slow double take, opening and closing her mouth before finally finding her voice again. "Ok I'm going to ignore the fact that I just got offered a three way, which though was extremely flattering was not appreciated right now, because you have two seconds to explain this to me" Ana says too slowly and quietly as she slides a piece of paper on my desk. I lean forward, slightly brushing her fingers as I pull the paper towards me, I flip it over and nearly lose my cool.

Fuck!

Total fuck Grey!

I scan the letter again. You are completely busted! I have to ignore the urge to laugh at the audacity her sister has for composing such a letter, and swallow the vomit at the mention of this so called bromance and focus on being serious. When I'm finished with the letter I suck in a deep breath, I fold it in half and pass it back. Then I rise slowly and walk to the front of my desk to stand in front of a furious Ana, trying desperately hard not to look down her strapless top. I don't think she'd appreciate my boner any time soon.

"Well?" She jerks her chin up to me.

"Revenge" I say simply.

"What?" She frowns and folds her arms. Christ why does she do that when I need to concentrate?

"You asked me to explain, what this meant. And my answer is simple, revenge" and then my face scrunches up, still disturbed by the mention of this bromance! Christ who the hell says that? "And seriously, these people are fucking delusional! A fucking bromance my ass! There have been no high fives, no after work beers, in fact every time I've met with Mr Kingston I've treated him like the pathetic wanker he is! Because this arrangement, which I created, has been about nothing more then ruining the bastards who hurt you!" Surely she can understand that? I mean come on it is me after all, Ana knows what I'm like, surely this shouldn't be so surprising! But instead she looks likes she's debating which way to castrate me.

Ana drags her hands down her face making her eye lids stretch, my lips twitch ever so slightly at the sight. I can see her fingers have been freshly chewed, I hate her biting her nails when she's anxious. And then she jabs a finger up at me "You promised me you wouldn't lie to me! And not only do I find out you've been working with my brother in-law, but then I find out that you know everything about what David and Sophia did to me! Seriously Christian why the hell didn't you tell me any of this?!"

Wow hang on, I'm the not the only one who lied! Why is this being thrown at me? But hey lets get this out there shall we?

"When I first met you, you told your name was Katherine Kavanagh, which of course turned out to be bull shit. As fate would have it I bumped into the real Katherine who happily gave me your name and I began my work on hunting you down. I knew everything about you Ana before I met you at the bookstore...everything." Her forehead scrunches in confusion and her eyes fill with questions. But again, she's aware of my stalker tendencies, so she's not really upset by that part. "I knew about you having another sister, I just had no backstory. Not that I needed or cared for an explanation because it didn't matter to me that she wasn't in your life. But I wanted you to know that you could talk to me about your sister, your father, the rest of your absent family, that I was and always am here for you." Guilt now washes over her face as she her shoulders sag in shame. I don't want to hurt her but she has to understand. "But shortly after we started seeing each other, your Mom came to visit me and told me exactly what I wanted to hear from you and baby it killed me knowing you were and still are dealing with that pain alone. But you're not alone, and I wanted to show you that by fucking that bastard over. I needed to do this because that's what I do for those I love, I fight for them!"

But the accusing finger still hasn't settled down and she continues to wag it at me as she comes back at me. She better put that down or I'll bite it off! "I still should have known, I should have been told about what you were planning! Because if you told me from the start I could have dealt with it, but now I'm ambushed by this".

I step closer making her drop her hand and I get right in her face. "Hey that swings both ways sweetheart, you should have told me! I waited for you to tell me and you didn't so I took matters into my own hands. I told you everything about me, you knew about Elena!" And I think that one got her there, she flinches and backs down a little.

"Yeah ok I've been bollocked enough about not telling you from my mother and now by you. I'm sorry ok, yes I should have told you, I wish I had" she shakes her head in frustration. Yeah I can imagine her mom lecturing her and shudder at how frightening that must be. I can see she's starting to lose her fight and all I want to do I pull her into my arms. This was never meant to cause her pain. And then she continues a little solemnly "but you got to deal with Elena! You got to see the look in her eyes when you caught her, knowing that you finally won. You're taking that away from me, by making plans to ruin the people who hurt me and not including me! You're stealing my thunder."

And now I finally get it. All her life she's never had the courage to fight, too frightened to make trouble, but that still hasn't stopped her from wanting payback. She needs that closure. I can relate, it was like finding my own pot of gold at the end of my shitty rainbow when I finally got Elena. Seeing that bitch beg, beg to me, was...the biggest release. Finally, she didn't have a hold on me, I was finally the one in control. I was finally strong enough to leave her behind, and Ana needs to leave the Kingstons behind once and for all. But she has to understand that I need to do this with her, I can't just stand by knowing how they hurt her, she's got to understand I can't just stand back and watch.

"Please that didn't stop you from giving Elena a piece of your mind, because you care about me. That's just what I'm doing!" And please don't take that away from me I silently beg.

"Yeah and that went extremely well didn't it! The bitch decided to give me an emotional ass kicking in the ladies room!"

I flinch a little remembering how devastated Ana had been, seeing her break as that bitch rubbed acid in the open wound of Ana's fear of rejection. Elena is a manipulative and disgusting opponent, and throwing at Ana news that her father was dying was sick. "I'm sorry about that! You didn't deserve that shit from her, and yes ok I'm sorry I should have involved you in this plan".

"I told you you could dominate me in one part of my life. One! You don't have the right to dominate the rest!" She pulls at her hair in annoyance as she turns away from me. She wouldn't walk away, no she's just...no she wouldn't walk away.

"Ana for Gods sake-" I try to end this, but when I see her walk towards to door fury builds and I roar at her retreating figure "don't you dare walk away from me again Ana". No way are we having a repeat of our last major balls up! I'll fucking chain her to my desk if I have to, to keep her here to talk this through.

"Calm down I'm not walking away I'm going to your bar" she tosses over her shoulder as she does indeed grab a bottle of whiskey and grabs two tumblers. I sag in relief against the desk, as she turns and hands me the glass. No longer upset, her expression more serene as she tosses back the whiskey, shuddering at the burn. I take mine more slowly, especially since the fire is now fading from the fight.

"I am really pissed that you didn't include me in this! So pissed that I desperately want to wrap your nuts around your neck and strangle you with your scrotum" she says so calmly that it's kind of disturbing. How can something so small and cute be so unnerving, she's like one of those kids from children of the corn field, all sweet as she slashes you with a sickle.

I gulp. Well fuck me!

She shrugs it off and gives me a half smile "But I won't, because I like them where they are and fully functioning"

"I appreciate that" I raise my glass to that as I finish off my drink.

"But I want in on this plan of yours" she asks looking up with those big blue eyes. Yeah, don't be fooled by the sweetness Grey.

"You sure?" I tease.

"Yes. I'll forgive you if you let me have this too. You can be there to support me, because believe me I'm going to need your support, but I want to do this. Please" and then the pouty lip comes out to play and I can't help but laugh.

"Ok" and I grab her by her hips and pull her into me hard "anything baby".

"Good. Now what's the plan? What do you know?" She smiles as she runs her fingers up my arms.

Pulling her in for a chaste kiss I release her and go unlock my top desk drawer and pull out the files and divide them on my desk.

"Here are three files Miss Steele, each as devastatingly destructive to the Kingstons as the next." I explain as I stand behind her lacing my arms around her waist to pull her close. You are such a fool Grey, you should have told her the truth as soon as you learnt it. This is what I want, a united front with my girl, knowing we have each other's back no matter what.

"And behind door number one?" Ana asks as I place a kiss on her head.

"Ah well Miss Steele, it seems that apart from being a scum bag sexual predator, Mr Kingston also happens to have an frightening amount of debt. Beg, borrow or steal this bastard has his finger in so many dirty ass holes, it's no wonder he hasn't been chopped up into cat food yet. He owes a hefty sum to a lot of bad people. But with a failing business and expensive taste, he needed funding somehow" and it disgust me that this freak will lose everything and he couldn't give two shits about how his family will actually pay for this. What kind of father puts his kids welfare in jeopardy? But fuck this bastard doesn't even deserve the privilege of being called a father or a husband. "And door number two will not please the lady of the Kingston house, oh no. I've had a friend of mine get ahold of the best PI out there and it seems Kingston has a taste for the Oriental. He's been shacking up with his mistress for a while it seems. But then she's just the latest flavour, more women have been identified" why do so many people throw such amazing things away? Ok so I've never met this Sophia and I hate her already, but this guy has something most people would kill for, a family, yet he abuses it! Now I've tasted the beauty of family and love there isn't a force out there that will take that from me.

"And lucky number three?" Ana brings me out of my thoughts as she laces her fingers with mine.

"Oh the best I saved for last. In fact if you take a look at this" and I lean forward slightly and pick up the contract and hand it to her "I have highlighted the best parts" I chuckle as I kiss along her naked shoulder as she reads.

"Hahaha oh my God Yes!" She burst out laughing and cranes her neck back, grabbing my head and kisses me hard, "That's amazing! How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"Pfft bitch please, if you have to ask you obviously haven't seen me in action. That man has no right being associated with the title CEO! He signed as soon as I told him I'd triple his income, the complete twat!" I kiss her nose "But all in all, we are going to rock their world baby with all this fire" the elation in her eyes slips slightly and I see the sadness this must be bringing up. The past truly is an evil bitch.

"I have a fourth pile to add." Ana eventually says a little too softly.

"Ooo. Do tell."

I feel the tension shudder through her as I continue to hold her tight and she turns back to face the files, "I have letters I received from David...after he attacked me."

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"They started out as simple notes. "I still want you" and "call me anytime". Then they started getting more explicit, telling me what he wanted to do to me, saying how it was my face he saw whenever he fucked my sister. But the worst one for me...was that he gloated about still having...t-the underwear he ripped off me...and that they still smelled of me."

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK! This fucker has her fucking panties! Are you fucking kidding me! Oh Hell no am I sitting on the fucking sidelines as this shit sucking fuck face is still hoarding my girlfriends panties as some sick trophy, which this weasel sniffs, after he ripped them off her frightened body! I have to release my hold of Ana, and walk back to the bar and refill our drinks. Mine to the top, fuck it I don't care I need this right now! It's not everyday you hear this kind of shit, a strong drink is essential.

I hand Ana the glass and try to remain as calm as possible. I'll go bat shit crazy in private. "Fuck! Baby why didn't you go to the police with these letters?"

Ana shrugs, not taking her eyes off the files "In a small town like mine those letters would have conveniently disappeared. His family was pretty well off, I didn't have a chance in hell against him" I grip the glass harder. Calm Grey. Keep the fuck calm. "But I still have the letters. In my fantasies I wanted to be sat opposite Sophia, having these letters in my hand, I always wanted to throw them at her smug face. For all the times she called me a liar and all the shit I got off people, for being known as a sick twisted bitch for accusing an innocent man. That's my contribution to this plan". I can work with that, I can work with that little fantasy and bring it to life for her.

I place the glass down and turn Ana towards me. Bending slightly so we are level I promise her, "And throw it in her face you shall. Just name the time and place, and together we'll finish this".

 **Hehehe :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey ho! Haha this was difficult to write because there was so much I wanted to say lol typical really! But be nice ok because this was a revenge fantasy of mine, which sadly hasn't happened :( lol so with a heavy dose of emotions and wine I kind of put this chapter together in pieces! Hope you like it, and as always those pesky typos shall die!**

 **Chapter 16 APOV**

I put the car in park and walk up the path and knock on the door. Already I can hear the hectic squeals from inside which makes me smile, Christ my family is crazy.

"Boys for Gods sake pack it in!" Izzy screams from inside. I've told her so many times not to shout, but does she listen...not a bloody bit!

"But Alex took my bike!" I think Will yells back.

"Yeah well you don't bloody kick him in the face do you?! You might have broken his nose!"

Hmmm why did I come here again? Maybe I can just sneak away, I don't think anyone's noticed! But as I take a step back someone slams into the door, I can see a smooshed face on the frosted glass. My first guess is that it's Josh. When a tiny chubby hand comes through the letter box followed by a roar my assumption is correct. And shit that means my escape plan is fucked.

"Ana!" Josh screams high enough to signal the neighbourhood dogs.

"Hey buddy!" I grab his fingers through the letterbox as I fish out my keys, there's no point waiting for Izzy to answer, she never does. Walking into the hall Josh throws himself into my arms and we follow the commotion into the kitchen, cringing as I get closer. Ah god I love my sister and I love her and her strength to raise four boys alone, but holy hell her life exhausts me. What mayhem awaits me today?

Leaning on the doorframe in the kitchen Alex is hysterical as Izzy holds an ice pack on his nose, while scolding Will, while Mackenzie is laughing. "Bad time?" I ask warily.

"Auntie Ana Will kicked me in the face!" Alex starts.

"But he took my bike Ana!" While Will interrupts.

"Ana tell them to stop fighting!" And Izzy shouts louder to be heard.

"Auntie Ana can you make me a drink?" And of course Mackenzie has to get involved.

Wow, that's a lot to process in two seconds. So putting Josh down I start to calm the anger before it turns into World War III! Luckily there's no broken bones and in roughly two hours there's harmony and I can finally do what I needed to do.

The kettle finally finishes boiling and I fix myself some tea as Izzy settles next to me looking exhausted. Well, I'm about to kick that up a knot have with my news.

"I've got something to tell you" I say as I stir tea.

"Mom told me about Sophia" Izzy blurts out in a huff. Of course she did.

I shrug, "Right, that saved me the trouble. So what do you think of that?"

"Well it's total bollacks isn't it? The nerve of that cow trying to contact us! Cheeky slag!" She rolls her eyes like this is typical, something I should have expected. "After everything that bastard Dave did and all the shit she put us through, she thinks she can just brush it aside and we all play happy families?!"

I frown a bit because let's be honest my scumbag sister doesn't actually give a shit about her bloody related family, she's more interested in the newest member and his money and connections. "Yeah but she doesn't actually want us, it's just cause she wants the connection to Christian cause Dave's business is failing and she wants to keep her luxury lifestyle!"

And now her face turns deadly, "and what's Christian's problem working with that prick?! I mean where's his bloody loyalty?"

I feel myself bristle at the accusation and narrow my eyes at her, "Wow hang on, don't talk about him like that! That guy has been nothing but loyal to me and my family since I met him, so show some respect!" I'm proud to say that Izzy looks taken back by my out burst! I might have been pissed off at Christian but I'm allowed, we have an understanding and it usually results in some hot sex, so it's win win. "And he's actually helping to ruin the bastards and wipe that smug shiteating grin off their faces. We've got a plan in place".

Izzy does a complete 180 and is now smiling evilly as she leans forward, "ooo do tell!"

"Well she asked for a double date...maybe we should give it to her?" I wiggling my eyebrows and I tell her about the evidence Christian has got and my letters.

"Ha of course she'd suggest something shit like a double date, typical Soph...just tell me you're going to nail those two? After everything they did. I know what David did, he did to you and Soph hurt you Ana, but it also hurt me and Mom." And she looks down at tea sheepishly. "And before you say I'm taking the limelight off you, don't! You may not have had Soph's support but you had mine, and seeing my baby sister frightened after some perv attacked her...broke my heart. You are my sister Ana, and yeah we fight like crazy but no one, and I mean no one hurts you without getting my fist in their face!"

"I loved and hated you for hitting him. I wanted to do that. But if I'm honest, this isn't about him. I want to do this to get back at what my sister did, for not believing me, for hitting me, for not having my back. Christian wants to annihilate Dave and he can have him, but I want to see the fucking look on her face when I break her world apart" I bob my head, nodding at how much I want this, so much so I might puke.

"Damn little sis you're such a badass now. I've never heard you swear like that" and she smirks taking a sip of her tea "the regular sex is doing you good". I punch her in the shoulder and we burst out laughing before we decide to go check the boys, they've been quiet for a while and are probably bungee jumping out the window. Anything is possible with my family.

It's after six by the time I get home, having decided to stay a little longer with Izzy and the boys to help out with homework, and I'm dead beat. Pulling into the drive I jump out and stretch, loving the instant comfort of being home. I open the door and follow the happy voice of my Mom into the kitchen, I hope she and I'm guessing her friend Bev won't mind if I retire for a night of wine and Netflix? Rounding the corner I'm surprisingly welcomed instead to the sexy view of my boyfriend, leaning against the counter in snug jeans and a black shirt.

Wow when did he get here?

Where we actually meeting up today?

Who cares, he's here now and I let out a content sigh, altering them both to my presence. Christian takes a swig of his beer as he turns and locks eyes with me and swallows before giving me a heartbreaking smile.

"Hey pretty girl" he says softly as his eyes follows me until I lean into his side and wrap my arm around his waist. Without missing a beat his arm comes around my shoulder, stroking my hair as he leans down for a kiss.

"Why hello to you both too, please tell me there's beer left?" I could use one, especially after spending the day with four hyper as hell under ten year olds and Izzy. It's enough to drive anyone to drink.

My mom cracks open a beer and hands it to me with a knowing smile, yeah I'm guessing she had a phone call from my sister. I utter a thanks as I take a deep swig, "so what you girls chatting about?"

"Politics"

"Baseball"

Both sets of eyes widen, having been caught. I burst out laughing, not because they both screwed that up, more at the idea that Christian would think he could cover up a lie by saying my Mom was discussing politics. My Mom and politics? Seriously? He clearly had much to learn about us Steele women, we hate politics!

"Wow you both smoothly dodged that land mine guys" I chuckle into my bottle and decide not to push, I like that my Mom and Christian talk freely and confidently with each other. I'll let them have their little secret, and both seem to relax when I don't push for an explanation.

When we leave my Mom in peace I grab the letters on my drawer. Flipping through the mail I go to open a thick mailia envelope but stop dead when Christian starts unbuttoning his shirt. Well...the mail can wait. The shirt falls to the floor and I rake my eyes over that deliciously lean body. Damn this guy can scramble my brain and not say a bloody word. And when he sits down on the edge of my bed and beckons me with commanding stare I helplessly walk toward him and straddle him.

"I love seeing you relaxed with my family" I confess as I draw circles on his chest with my fingers, loving the tremor that runs through him at my touch.

"Well I love your family so it's pretty easy" Christian says softly, as he runs his fingers up and down my spine in return.

I gulp a little too loudly. That just made my heart swell, hearing his declaration for my family. They mean everything to me, and knowing that the love of my life adores them is just the best thing ever. "Aw well saying something like that has earned you some major points Grey".

And now that lazy smile breaks into a sexy smirk as he crushes me closer. "Well you're going to love me even more when I tell you about my day baby. I had a meeting with Kingston today and I invited him and his wife to dinner with me and my beautiful" kiss "talented" kiss "adorable" kiss "girlfriend this Friday. And baby you should have seen the look on that fuckers face, it was he was facing a showdown with Freddy Kruger! It was priceless!"

"Ah damn I would have loved to have seen his balls shrink from fear!" I jut my lip out and scowl "So ok, he knows we're dating...did he own up to the fact that "hey me and your girlfriend are kind of related?"" But then it doesn't surprise me that that moron lied, because that's all he's ever done. I can imagine him bragging about his new found friend Christian Grey to his prized wife over some fucking brandy, not even mentioning my little connection. And since Christian hasn't killed him yet, I bet he think I am too scared to tell him about our past! Fucker still thinks he can intimidate me! Well not anymore babe!

"What and admit that he lied to me from day one? Yeah right! That guy needs to be licking my ass to keep in my good graces! So no, he failed to mention that detail! He just mumbled about checking with his wife" he snickers as he leans in to kiss my neck.

Running my hand through Christian's hair I jerk his head up to face me, "Ok soooo, how's this going to work then? We need both of them there and David's not going to show up and be caught as the lying shit he is. How is this good news Grey?"

"Stop fucking panicking! I promised I'd help make this happen and honey I damn well will! So, yes he did try to dodge that bullet when I offered dinner...but then, after a fake call placed to you, I informed Kingston that "oh shit you couldn't make dinner" and suddenly he is all for it! So without my little whistleblower, he and his wife are set to meet me at eight this Friday" he smiles so proudly.

"Ok sport, so where do I fit in?"

"Well at around 8:30 say, after I've softened those fuckers up with wine and appetisers, you will make a very grand entrance and join us. I of course will act surprised that you made the dinner of course and those two will be all Oh EM GEE!" Haha I never knew Christian could sound camp, but he just pulled it off there.

"And that's when I swoop in and make my kill?"

"Yes indeed you will!" he says as he smacks me on the ass "And you'll be doing it in a sexy as hell dress that I stumbled across today" and I follow his gaze to a large white box on my chair. Well the guys never failed me once with his taste in fashion.

 **FRIDAY NIGHT**

On the way over to the restaurant my mind starts to race, and I look down at my hands twisting anxiously in my lap. You have nothing to be anxious about Ana, you did nothing wrong, they are the guilty ones. Even dressed in armour, my tight black pencil dress and teal peep toe heels, I can't shake the rapid build up of excitement and anxiety that will soon be erupting. It's been too many years, too many years to build up and dwell on, and to know it's finally going to end is...terrifying? Invigorating? Necessary? That after tonight I will no longer have to ask myself what if...!

I can still can hear that pounding on my front door all those years ago. I was finishing off some homework, I'd fallen behind in school having taken time off following the incident. But I never imagined that when I opened that front door I'd have a fist smashing me in the face and knocking me to the floor.

"You lying little bitch!" Screamed my sister as she grabbed me by my shirt and back handed me. Christ it hurt, that wham that made my eye feel like it was going to explode. "You come on to my fiancé you slag and then accuse him of trying to rape you!" She screamed again adding another slap. I wriggled and squirmed to break free, my hands tried to protect me but failed. Even when I cried and begged her to stop she just laughed, "why would he even touch an ugly piece of shit like you when he's got me?" And then she grabbed me by the face and squeezed hard, "No one wants you, you stupid little virgin!"

Luckily her move allowed me to push up into her face hard where she fell on her ass and I scrambled away. Until she grabbed me by my hair and pushed me back down, she whispered her last words to me, "you are nothing to me now" and she left. I watched over my shoulder as she walked away never looking back at me.

"We're here cupcake" Sawyer says, turning in his seat and giving me a reassuring nod. I'm here, let's go.

Slipping out of the car as gracefully as I can in these heels, I strut as confidently as I can into the restaurant. This is it Steele, the time has come for you to finally reach in and pull out those balls because you're gonna need them! I flick my hair off my shoulders and add a little wiggle to my step feeling strong and these fuckers are going down.

The double doors to the dinning hall open and I make my way to the main tables in the centre where Christian informed me they'd be. Not that I'd need that help, I would recognise the back of my sister anywhere. After all it was the last time I saw a her, walking away after she gave me what for. But when I see her there's a slump in her shoulders, a lack of confidence. Walking towards the two figures with their backs towards me, I smile brightly at Christian. Always the gentleman he rises, mirroring my own smile, his eyes raking over my body making me feel even mor incredible. That's what I feel, that's what I need in this moment.

"Hey baby you made it, I thought you were busy?" Christian pulls me possessively into his chest and kisses me deeply. "Did everything go well with your Mom?" He asks innocently.

"Well we got back a little early and I wanted to surprise you! Mom sends her love, as do Izzy and the boys. They won't shut up about you" I giggle ever so sweetly.

I haven't looked yet, but out of the corner of my eye I can see the two stone cold still figures radiating tension. So I turn as calmly as possible and come face to face with David and Sophia.

"Oh baby I'm sorry" Christian says while kissing me on the head, "allow me to introduce David Kingston and his wife Sophia." And he pulls out my chair for me, "I've taken ownership over Mr Kingston's failing advertising compmay. You know the one you've been working that creative magic on" he finally sits beside me, draping his arm across the back of my chair.

Not taking my eyes off my sister I nod slowly, only the smallest smile playing on my lips. "Oh I am very much acquainted with Mr Kingston and his wife". Bitch doesn't even have the nerve to look me in the eye, she looks meekly down at the table. Stupid hag, where's your confidence now huh? I will her to look at me, I want to see her face! The shock on her face that her little sister is here to fuck her over.

Christian turns towards the pair frowning, then back to me, "oh really? Kingston I thought you said you didn't know _my_ Ana?" His tone has a hostile undertone which has made David hang his head.

"Yes." And I take a deep breath and lick my lips, readying myself for the kill, "hang on I thought you and Mr Kingston were involved in some kind of bromance? Surely he should have told you that he knew me baby, I mean if you're such good friends he should have told you?" and I slide my eyes over to David, and he is green. "Wow this is awkward" I giggle and straighten my shoulders, "Christian may _I_ introduce you to my eldest sister Sophia. The one who abandoned her family and hit me about after David, that scumbag sack of shit husband here who you're working with" I jerk my head his way, still keeping my eyes locked on her, "tried to rape me as a teenager".

I can feel Christian's hands ball into a fist behind me, but he keeps his cool. He's playing the part perfectly, he promised me I could have this moment, not him. And suddenly she finally looks up at me, and despite being a ghost of the once powerful woman I looked up to, she locked her tired glare on me. "Excuse me?" she finally spat out as she leans forward in her seat, "how dare you-"

"How dare I?" I look at her with complete disbelief and shut her down sharply. Like she can intimidate me! "you fucking sad pathetic bitch Sophia. After everything that's happened, you think you can weasel your way back into my life and forget everything you've done? Just water under the bridge? How dare you think I'd ever forgive you? You're piece of shit fiancé attacks me and accuses me of trying to seduce him, and you believe him over me? You freak! You come to my mother's house, bash on my door and attack me, all to protect that?" I wave my hand towards her husband dramatically "Why? I was your sister! Your little sister and you chose to protect him over me! You called me a liar! Was I the liar when your husband sent me letters? Even after your wedding, he sent me detailed letters, telling me all the sick things he still wanted to do to me? Sending me pictures" I have to try and keep calm, I need to get this out before I'm thrown out for disturbing the customers.

But Sophia just starts shaking her head and laughs, "that's bullshit! you've always been so fucking dramatic Ana, stamping your feet if you weren't the centre of attention. It was my engagement party and you had to ruin it! I tried to be nice and move on and you just throw it in my face! You know what, I don't have to listen to this shit-" and she starts stand up to move away.

Oh no you don't I'm not done! Smashing my fist on the table she jumps in shock and her cockiness has slipped, "move and I'll break your face bitch. You owe me this, now shut up and listen! That coward's lie ruined my life, everyone in school hated me. I got laughed at, swore at, pushed about! That's the problem when you're husband's younger sister goes to my school! But despite all that shit that I got through I feel sorry for you. You used to be so amazing. Now you're nothing, a nothing who left her family for this cheating fucker".

Now she turns to David who still hasn't located his balls during this time because he is stone cold still. "You're lying! I shouldn't expect much cause that's all you are! A liar!" She throws out at me.

So I take out the large file out of my bag and just like in my fantasy I throw it in her face, making her blink rapidly at the assault. The contents spilling into her lap. Inside the thickly stuffed envelope are the letters, the pictures he sent and the pictures of him with those cheap tarts, the contracts! All his sins spill out in front of her. I walk from behind the table to stand before her. "This time you might believe me. But this time you won't have your family to comfort you" and I turn to leave. But spin dramatically around as if forgetting something, and I did. Drawing my arm back I throw my fist into her face as hard as I can, sending her crashing into the table behind her. Mission accomplished!

Fuck!

Mothershittingasscrack that hurt, as I shake my wrist. "That was from your frightened little sister. The one who needed her big sister and got nothing".

And then I finally descend on him. And I lean down looking the prick in the eye, "now you have nothing".

I vaguely hear the clipped words of Christian as I leave, "You. My office. Tomorrow."

Sawyer is ready and waiting with the car door open, a small smile on his lips. I wink at him as I bend to get in and wait for Christian. By entire body is shaking, and I am two seconds way from bursting into tears. Holy fuck I did it! I finally did it. And hell yeah the fantasy had nothing on the reality! I've always been plagued by anxiety, wishing I could go back and do things differently. It haunted me, held me tightly and wouldn't let me go. Those scenes with my sister played over and over, a tormenting constant loop. Her rage was frightening, but what hurt me more was the disgusted look on her face. In her eyes and most of my home town I was a sly little slut who hid behind this false innocence, that I was a the disgusting one.

I jump out of my skin when the door finally opens and Christian slides in. The rage coming from him is suffocating, his muscles tense and ready to spring. I know he would love to go in there and fight my corner, shield me away and beat the crap out of David, but he won't. He promised me that I could do this alone, but that doesn't mean I didn't need him there with me as my pillar of strength. Reaching over he wraps both his hands around mine and brings them to his lips and he never lets me go. The drive is one of silence, but I don't feel awkward I feel like the poison is slowly draining away.

"Can I just say one thing?"

He nodded.

"I did it" I whisper at first. But then my lips spread wide and I smile so hard my cheeks hurt, "I fucking did it!" And I tackle him in his seat, sending us both onto the car floor. I cling to him and rain kisses all over his surprised face. "I know you wanted to say something, but thank you for letting me finally find the balls of steel I needed to confront them" haha good one Steele!

Pouting a little Christian pushes the hair out of my face as we still remain squashed on the car floor, "this is what you needed, and I find it very hard to deny you of anything. But that doesn't help the fact that I still want to smash that pricks face in"

"I get that" I say, still feeling the bunched up muscles in his arms, "but can I interest you in the second prize?" I bite my lip as my hand descends into his trousers.

 **Haha wanted to add some nice scenes with her family because you've always gotta cherish what you've got...even if they are crazy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ugh deadline fail, got capture by the flu! Bloody winter! Ok here's a new chapter, hope you guys like! This one is a little sweet, no drama. Thought they could use a break hahaha! This made me giggle, thinking back to some of my past experiences with my friends, so excuse that this came out in a mad dash, which means excuse any typos hahaha**

 **Chapter 17 CPOV**

"Hey baby brother you little shit, where the fuck have you been?!" my bafoon of a brother yells down the phone with a throaty laugh making me wince. Jesus Christ there's no need to bloody shout!

"Dude unless you're at a gig or using a jack hammer, why the fuck are you yelling at me?! Remember your indoor voice you wanker!" I scold, laughing at the memories of Mom lecturing me and Elliot about using our 'indoor voices' whenever we argued. "Now in a civilised manner, what do you want?"

"Aw God not that bloody indoor voice crap! Mom still moans at me about it. Right" I hear him take a deep breath, "I want you to get your ass out of that chair and come and meet me outside in ten minutes with your gym bag" Elliot breaths down the phone in some creepy yoga instructor style voice.

"You do realise I'm at work right? As in working this minute, to make a living" I preach, but already I'm shutting down my computer and getting ready to leave. There's nothing that can't easily be moved around today, besides family always comes first and I know Elliot wouldn't come to annoy me if this wasn't important to him.

"Bitch, I think you can survive not making a couple million for one day to help your brother out. So move your ass Chrissy!" And the line goes dead. Wanker! Still I grab my bag and make my way out.

 **...**

"Christ little brother...I thought you business assholes were just pansy-ass-golf-playing-pussies!" Elliot huffs from the floor after I kicked his legs out from under him, landing him smack on his back!

I've gotta laugh, I love my brother and we've always sparred, and knocking him on his ass...priceless. My victory is short lived though when he springs to his feet, head down and charges, tackling me to the floor. Christ I nearly choke on my mouth guard from laughing so hard. I'm so glad I have a brother I can do this kind of shit with, I mean hell I can't go rock climbing or sparring with clients, that's who I save lame shit like golf and racket ball for. But I've not seen my brother in a few weeks and I've missed this, though I won't admit it and look like a pussy. This outlet is long over due, especially when I've had a mad couple of weeks. Don't get me wrong the deep satisfaction of ruining those Kingston fuckers will last well into the new year, even if I didn't get to actually hit the prick. Oh no, the bastard didn't even show up to my office the day after Ana went mad on them. Chicken shit. But it's done, that demon has now been laid to rest for her. I spit out my mouth guard and roll up to grab a drink, throwing Elliot his, while he remains on the floor.

"So what's got you so worked up Lelliot?" I start taking off my gloves and head gear.

"Well Chrissy, you cheeky shit...I've..." He stops and shakes his head to prepare himself before taking a swig of his drink. Oh hell no, no more shit please! Normalcy that's all I want!

"Bloody hell Elliot, did you lose your testicles back there? Spit it out man!" I poke at him laughing.

Getting up and removing his own gear, he lands a punch on my shoulder and a smile comes to his face. But shit, this smile is weird...I don't like it! It's...a shy kind of smile! Fucking hell! My brother acting shy! "Oh fuck me side ways are you actually blushing?" That earns me another punch and a grunt, I guess trying to prove he still has a connection to his balls!

"Kate's moving in with me" he says with a straight face, though his eyes are sparkling with excitement...hahaha!

"Holy hell no way?! Seriously?" I ask gobsmacked! This is a joke right?!

"Yup, it's been 8 and a half months, so it's time!" Elliot puffs out proudly.

"What does that mean? There's a time limit?" Usually Elliot's time limit is a maximum of 24 hours. Just enough time to hit, possibly take a shower and then run.

"Fuck off! And if you call me a pansy I'll wipe the floor with your ass baby brother. But yeah, I think when I've survived nearly 9 months with a girl and I don't want to kill her or myself, then yeah I think it's time to actually do something about it. And this is step one! Besides when she got all "OMG it's too soon" I was happy to point out that it takes 9 months to make a kid and that's a much bigger commitment then moving in, so what's the big deal? Dude her face hitting the floor...perfection!"

Wow hold the phone! Kids have been mentioned? This isn't real! I'm being punked or something? "Haha I thought I was the clueless one here, but mentioning kids, dude are you retarded? Mentioning kids and futures to a girl who is independent and stubborn as shit is a foolish thing, I should know." Yes I did. But that doesn't mean I haven't still been thinking about that future with Ana. "But if this is serious...then fuck! I've gotta say...Seattle's most notorious manwhore, shacking up and ready to settle down? Aw you're growing up so fast sweetheart!"

"Fuck off!" And he grabs me around the neck, getting me in a head lock and giving me a noogie. "At least I took my time and didn't hit my woman like a wreckingball in just three months!"

"I'm not going to live that down am I?" I say, my face smooshed between El's arm.

"Not really" he laughs before realising me.

I take a swig of my water and take in my brother, before going down the sentimental road. All joking aside, if this is what he wants, then I'm there for him. 110% "Ok...well without losing my own wiener to all this emotional crap, let me get this out and then we can go about getting a beer. I'm really happy for you Elliot. You're my big brother and I love you and you really do deserve this"

"Awwwwwwwwwww" don't pout you fucker!

I poke at his chest in warning "Nope. Not a word, I'm just saying and being supportive! Now shut up!"

Slapping my finger away he pulls me into a bone crunching hug, slapping me hard on the back. "Thanks Chrissy! So my turn and then we'll go get that beer. How goes the fledging relationship?" He smirks. Yeah like he's an expert now!

"Don't spoil the moment. It's going great actually! Ana drives me bat shit crazy, but she's perfect for me." I casually shrug, trying not to show that just her name gives me butterflies! Christ Grey really?

"Ok all joking aside still..." the serious face slips into a shit eating grin, earning him a smack in the gut "give me a sec" and finally after three attempts he composes himself. "I've always rooted for you two. She's turned you into a non-miserable bastard who actually smiles! Shock horror! I know you both are stubborn assholes, but you're better being stubborn assholes together then apart and I really mean that!"

"That was beautiful El, it really was"

"I do try. Come on, I need that beer. After all, I'm dreading to think what Kate's gonna do to my place!" He grimaces as he zips up his bag and we get ready to leave.

"Haha look forward to the joys of tampons in your bathroom, potpourri on your coffee table and pictures of babies in the bedroom my friend. But hey I get it, there is much greatness to be had from being pussy whipped" I like to think that when Ana moves in, there won't be creepy ass chick shit around the place! No fluffy pink toilet seat covers. No girly throw pillows. I was lucky enough to find a pretty tomboy who won't contaminate my place with pink!

"Well I can over look everything but creepy baby pictures, other then that if it keeps her happy, not yelling at me and in my bed, then it's fine by me"

"Speaking of keeping the women happy, I need your help! Are you and Kate free on the 10th!"

 **APOV later in the week.**

"Kate do you really think Elliot is going to appreciate you taking over more then three quarters of his closet?" I ask as I carry a box into the bedroom, annoyed that I see most of Elliot's clothes have been evicted to the bed. I'm so excited for Kate, my no strings attached loving friend, is finally moving in with a boy! I even got her one of those congratulations cards that said "eww you have to live with a boy" which made her cry. But looking at the demolished bedroom, I'm thinking maybe Elliot might be the one who ends up crying.

"Pfftt please, why do guys need this much closet space anyway? I mean don't they just wear jeans and t-shirts? That can go in a drawer. Us girls need closests more!" Kate simply says throwing more into the pile.

Well I'll let those two fight about it later, which should be funny. And I leave to get some more boxes from the living room. "You're pure evil do you know that?" I shout as I leave.

"Of course"

I have to admit I thought Elliot would be a typical pig bachelor, when it came to his man cave decor! But I was surprised to see not one maxim poster or pizza boxes littering the floor, unlike Kate's brother's place! Damn these Grey men, they aren't anything like the moron guys I've grown up with. There aren't many boxes left, thank god, as I go to the hall and pick one from the bedroom pile and walk back to Kate. "So what do you want me to do with these boxes?" I scran the floor trying to find a space.

Crawling over the pile in the closet Kate finally emerges, huffing and sweating in her white shorts and red vest. Seriously this girl can't even move without making it look like a photoshoot. "Um, shit ok those are to go...under the bed" she scrunches her face as she rummages though the box.

But when I go to find it a spot, again there's no room. "Kate there's stuff already under there"

Rolling down next to me she starts grabbing Elliot's boxes to make room for hers. "Ok well let's take it out shall we?"

"Dude that's not cool, that's Elliot's stuff, let's find another place?" I protest as I try to push the boxes back. But it's no use, already she's pushing me out the way and removing Elliot's stuff from yet another area. I'm kind of glad I brought him a bottle of whiskey as a congratulations gift, looks like he's going to need it!

"It's cool, he told me I could move things around if I needed to" she says casually. Holding up my hands in surrender I move away, I'll let her rearrange his place. But no way am I going through Elliot's stuff, that's weird! So I get up to leave and finish getting the boxes, nearly tripping on more shit that Kate has banished. I don't get very far when I hear Kate gasp.

"Holy Jesus Jones!" She yells as I continue to get more stuff. Haha I wonder what she found...ugh do I really? Only gross things are to be found under boys bed!

"What?" I chuckle when I return and see her face scrunched up in a mixture of horror and disgust. Oh god I nearly drop the box watching her face and her hands fly out in a "why God why" fashion. Always so dramatic.

"Ugh seriously!" She screeches looking down into the offending box.

"What fool?!" I drop the box loudly making her jump as I plonk myself on the bed.

"Wow that's just nasty!" She continues, and I drop my head to look inside. I look to Kate. Then the box. And back to Kate. And then I fall off the bed onto Kate laughing at her performance! I can't believe Kate, my friend Kate who I caught having a threesome during university, is acting so horrified and prude over this!

"That's amazing!" I roll off of her knocking the box over, where over a hundred porno DVDs scatter across the floor.

"Fuck, does one guy really need this much porn?" She screeches.

"Well we are talking about Seattles biggest manwhore honey!" I pick up some of the DVDs and read the back. God I love how tacky this shit is! Like why write a synopsis for a porno DVD, like you're watching for the engrossing plot line!

"Ana there's fucking loads of it!" Kate sits there's shaking her head, as she picks up a pile and throws them about us.

"So? It means he's a guy! What guy doesn't watch porn?" I continue to laugh, Kate's eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Bitch I'm not stupid, I mean have you met my brother? I used to find all his crusty hand towels in the bathroom, bloody skank! I know how men operate! But still! Isn't this a lot for one guy? I mean should I stage an intervention or something?" She's says completely seriously.

I take a second to look at her to judge if that was serious or sarcasm. Rolling to the floor I chuckle as I realise she's actually considering it! "You freak, no you don't stage an intervention! Everyone watches porn!"

"Really?" I don't need to see her face to know she's cocking her eyebrow and smirking. God it's so unfair how women are made to feel like dirty skanks for watching a bit of porn, when here I am literally swimming in Elliot's naughty DVD collection.

"Yes really, even me, so you can get that look off your face!" Propping myself onto my elbows I narrow my eyes to stop her from judging me.

"Anastasia Rose Steele! You little tart!" She snickers back, causing me to roll my eyes and get up.

"Haha, babe I may have been a virgin for twenty five years, but honey, mentally I was a complete whore!" I say in a thick New York accent. And for the first time, Kate is silent. "Ok, so slide the porn aside and let's keep unpacking". But when I start picking up the mess I notice Kate is nowhere near ready to help anymore.

"What now?"

Tracing her finger along the edge of the DVD, she starts to nod her head. "Well...I think we should investigate." She murmurs, clinging onto one of the DVDs.

"Investigate what?"

"This stash! I mean I want to know about the guy I'm shacking up with!" She shrugs like it's perfectly normal to watch this shit with me here! Christ this isn't Sex and the City.

"Look unless there's some weird shit in there then I think the whole girl on girl, heiress movies he's got prove he is a regular guy and you have nothing to worry about" now drop it!

But no, instead she gets up. A woman on a mission. "I'm going to watch it" there's that determined Kavanagh look, no way she's going to budge then.

"Fair enough, I'll leave you to it" and that's my cue to get the hell out of here.

"Uh no way are you leaving! What if it's disturbing and there's...I dunno...wrinkly grannies doing it and I need you to hold my hand, as I cry about how much my guy is a freak and that I have to dump him!" She whines taking my hand, which I rip away quickly!

"Ugh no way I'm holding your hand when we are watching porn you ass!" Oh god I just said "when we are watching porn" like I just agreed to it! For shit sake Steele!

"Come on, El's got an awesome sound system set up in the living room" she screeches bouncing into the living room full of excitement.

"Cinematic porn. It's like Amsterdam!" If I don't get an award for the most heroic thing a friend does, then this is bull shit!

 **Half hour later**

Ok not cool...this is an experience I wish not to ever repeat. Ever. Even sat at opposite ends of the room. On two different chairs. This is weird. Though the wine has made me laugh and I've only survived this by adding my own commentaries, which Kate hated.

"If you tell me you're turned on then I'm leaving!" I snicker as I watch some bleach blonde spreading herself for the camera. Ugh god and it's on a huge screen, and my best friend is there.

Kate just nods as she watches, cocking her head to the side to get the angle better, making me choke on my wine.

"What are you both doing?!" A low voice says from behind us.

No way!

Both Kate and I scream as we scramble for the remote on the coffee table at the same time, in which Kate falls off the sofa. We turn to see Elliot standing behind us, calm as a cucumber. Busted! We are all silent, well apart from the guy in the movie yelling "take it bitch". Ping ponging his sights between both me and Kate, waiting for answers, Elliot crosses his arms. Trying so hard to hold in my laughter, so much so that my cheeks are hurting and I'm about ready to fart, I can't help but finally burst out laughing when I hear the girl on screen climax. So much so that I feel tears, because it's not every day you help your best friend move into her boyfriends place and you spend the afternoon watching his porn stash while drinking, and then get caught. That's the kind of story we will laugh about together in the nursing home over evening bingo, while pissing in our adult diapers.

"I don't know whether to be concerned or completely aroused that my girlfriend and her best friend are watching porn in my living room!" He simply smiles, while shaking his head like he just didn't catch us watching a guy doing some girl up the ass! Oh this surely is a dear diary moment that we all will share forever.

"Ana stop laughing this isn't the time" Kate hisses at me to try and hide her embarrassment.

"How can you not laugh?!" And I laugh harder at her face.

"Babe we have to try out that move! That's fucking hot!" I see Elliot lean forward on the back of the sofa and jerks his head towards the huge screen.

Yup that stopped me laughing. "Ugh god ok if that's how this is going to end I'm going to go" I scramble away while downing my wine.

"Oh no kiddo, you're not driving if you're jacked up on wine and porn. Let me call you a cab" not taking his eyes from the screen Elliot manages to get out his phone and call a cab.

"Cool. Thanks Elliot, but I'll go wait outside! Um have fun and Kate don't call me for at least a few hours!"

"Bye Ana"

And I run out of the house, not bothering to wait inside and sit down on the sidewalk. When the cab eventually turns the corner I jump in, still laughing like crazy.

"Where to darling?" The cab driver asks.

Yeah jacked up on wine and porn isn't the best conditon to go home to your mother in. I give him an address and we start off towards town.

 **CPOV**

"Mr Grey here are the documents for your next meeting. The boardroom is set up, refreshments are ready, and Ross told me to inform you the presentations is already set up" Andrea finally stops, handing over the files and a cup of coffee.

"Good. Right now I have one more thing I need from you today" I say without taking my eyes from the files as I flick through.

"Of course sir" she sounds a little anxious, like she's forgotten something.

"Go on your lunch break, I know you haven't had one"

"I'm fine sir honestly-" I give her a pointed look which silences her.

"No excuses. You do not miss your break, ever Andrea. Now go, pack up your things and take a break. In fact, your assistant can hold down the fort for now, go home and put your feet up" I say sternly before turning away before she can argue.

Of course that doesn't stop her from calling out, "but sir that isn't necess-"

"Go home Andrea!" I shout over my shoulder and nudge open my office door with my foot. While taking a sip of my coffee I see I have an intruder and nearly spit my drink everywhere. Damn she's good! I pay top dollar for security and yet my five foot two girlfriend is able to sneak into my office. Quite happily perched on the end of my desk, legs crossed exposing her thighs in a bright blue dress. Giving me a lopsided smile she hops down and walks towards me barefooted, giving me time to get rid of my mug and paperwork.

"Miss Steele I don't believe you have an appointment" I stop right in front of her, forcing her to look up. Her breathing has become a little louder and her gaze fixates on my tie as she bites her bottom lip.

"I'm not staying long baby" she breathes out as her wraps my tie around her tiny fist, and begins to pull me forward as she backs towards my desk. Christ I can't be a room for five minutes without my dick throbbing in my pants! How can this tiny woman have me by the balls and at her mercy? When she knocks into the desk she pushes up on her tip toes and pulls my head down, my lips colliding hard with hers. We'll I do have a ten minute window before my meeting!

"Damn woman, not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?" I ask against her lips, until she takes me by surprise and turns us and pushes me down onto the desk. Before I can register what the fuck is happening, the little minx has climbed up on top of me.

"Well if you keep talking it ain't going to be you!" She giggles, bouncing slightly on top on my crotch. Fuck!

Making quick work of my shirt, my Ana runs her hands up my chest, before scratching her nails down my abdomen. Shit I have no idea what this is, but I'm not stupid enough to ask! Lifting myself slightly I allow her to push my shirt off my shoulders, but she smacks my hand away when I reach for her dress. Wagging her finger at me.

"Yeah right! Seriously though babe, I haven't seen you this determined in a while. What's the occasion?" I smirk as I look down and see her undoing my belt.

"Well that's what happens when you spend the afternoon watching porn and drinking wine with your best friend!" She giggles again, such a beautiful sound. Ah so she's been drinking with Kate, guess that explains a lot. Wait what?! She's been watching porn with Kate? What the fuck! And I wasn't there because? But I don't have time to dwell on that when she pushes up on her legs, her muscles flexing makes my mouth go dry, and she lifts her dress over her head, chucking it carelessly behind her. Oh fuck, now that's a welcome sight! Perched on my hips, legs spread wide, hands on her knees, looking down at me, the perfect submissive pose. Though I'd prefer her naked, the sight of those sheer white lace panties and matching bra, her hair slipping around her shoulders makes me fall back with a groan. That visual alone is enough to make me ready to explode.

"So I take it the moving it is going well for Kate?" I try to sound as relaxed as possible. Try being the perfect word! But damn she's pushing my buttons, as she reaches behind and removes her bra. Not cool! That's my job! I sit up swiftly taking her by surprise, pushing her back and I lean forward to suck on a pretty pink nipple. She whimpers, pushing into me, her hands fisting at my hair. Damn that feels amazing!

"Yup. The last I heard was some suggestive moaning...though that could have been the movie, and the slam of a door. So yeah it's good" she pants out, her hips rolling over me. I nibble and suck along the delicious swell of her breasts and her nails scratch through my hair, pulling me closer. But then I pull away, earning a glare from Ana. You won't win this fight for dominance baby, believe me! I run my fingers lazily down the bumps of her spine, circling my fingers in the dimples at the bottom of her back. Come on baby, surrender, I silently command. Neither of us move. But when she finally shivers I roughly grab her ass and lift her off of me and drop her to her feet. "So...you like watching other people fuck, huh pretty girl? But what about people watching you?" I lick the shell of her ear as she forces out a frustrated moan, I take that as my green light and spin her around press her against the window.

"Ahh" she hisses out at contrast in temperature.

Gently I kick her feet apart and pulling those delicious hips back, as I slowly slide her panties down. "I'll take that as a yes" and then I bite down on her shoulder before pushing down my boxers and lining myself up. With two swift strikes to her her ass I slam into her hard.

"Fuuucck!" I hiss, teeth clenched. The feeling was so intense as she clutched me like a vice that I had to forcefully still us both to keep from exploding. Calm the hell down Grey, I chant as I try to steady my breathing. Once I felt in control again, I twist her hair in my fist as I plough into her hard, her feet leaving the floor. She moans and I pull it tighter. "You like that" I growl as I found myself looking down, watching me slide roughly into her. I had never seen anything so hot in my life. "Fuck, I bet you look fantastic pressed against the glass baby!" I groaned as I press her further against the glass.

"Please. Yes." I began moving into her hard and fast against the window, with so much force I'm not sure who will break first, Ana or the window. I become aware of voices outside my office. Fuck, I forgot to lock the door! The thought that we could get caught at any moment though only made this more exciting. But when the buzzer on my desk alerts me to my schedule I groan in frustration, knowing I only have so long before I get dragged away to the slow death of the board meeting! So I need this, I need this moment now to help me get through the rest of the day. I reach between her legs and circle Ana's swollen clit before pressing down, causing her to jump. I smile into the side of her neck, then I take her ear lobe in my mouth and suck hard.

"Fuck!" My pretty girl with the filthy mouth screams, slamming her hand against the window when she finally gives in. And she's drags be down with her, as I yell out her name into her hair.

I reach for her hand and lace our fingers together, but then I notice the time! Aw fuck! "Damn Grey, you've ruined me! I've not only become a crazy, insatiable, horny bitch, but now let's add exhibitionist to the list!" Ana gasps as she falls back into my chest, allowing me to guide her to the bathroom to clean us both up before we are forced to get dressed.

"Baby please, like I'd let anyone see you come apart like that!" I laugh when I pull on my pants and she slips on her dress, minus the underwear...bitch!

"Well you might be blind to the fact that you just fucked me against a window, but I don't think the people in the building across from you are" she frowns at me as she gestures to the opposite building. Why would I want people staring at me while I work? Fuck that, I made sure no one could watch me the second I purchased this place.

"That's the beauty of a one way window honey!" I wink before fastening my shirt and I give her a swift kiss and turn to leave, grabbing my files and coffee.

"Bastard!"

But when I reach the door I stop, and consider my next words...fuck it, I'm not going to be afraid of discussing this again! It's going to happen, no matter what. "Oh and I expect this kind of behaviour when I ask you to move in with me in the next few weeks. You got that Steele?!" And thank fuck, not one ounce of fear appears on her beautiful face. Instead a smile of disbelief appears as she bites her lip and when the door finally closes I give the biggest "hell yeah" fist pump ever. Too bad everyone in my reception catches it.

 **Haha ok before anyone gets all omg wanting a big show down between Christian and David, I wanted Ana to still have the victory so I wanted to leave it there.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yo ho ho guys! Hope you all have had a very good time during the festive holidays! I'll admit with hyped up kids, really lame Christmas work meals and then slaving over a hot stove, yeah I kind of took time off the whole internet/writing stuff to relax with family. Haha when else will I get an excuse to sit in my pjs all day with Irish coffee at midday while watching the box sets my family got me hahaha! But now the tree is down :( and normality is coming back, I am here with finishing off this story. So here we go guys, my next chapter. Hope you like it :) any typos are from my New Years hangover lol but I wanted to submit this before I got distracted.**

 **Chapter 18 APOV**

I stretch out in bed, my joints clicking and cracking making me groan. Christ Steele it's a sign! Ugh, I hate this getting old crap, I don't care if I am 25...ah hell not anymore. Ding dong the bells have rung and Steele you are no longer half way to 50, babe you are 26, and damn it feels old. Throwing the covers back over my head, cocooning myself and my cats in the warmth I am determined to sleep through the day. Yes that's how I want to spend the day, I am queen of the day so that is what I have decreed. No shifts at the bookstore, I've finished my piece for the magazine already, Christian hasn't made any plans, so apart from coming up for air for tea and the loo I'm set. Ok I know I sound like a total buzz kill, I mean Christ 26 isn't old right? But I've never really liked celebrating my birthday, well any event hallmark has mooched in on to make cards to make you hate yourself. Cards for someone special, I'm sorry but what if you don't have someone special to celebrate with?

I've always spent this time alone, not having any friends, no extended family and Mom usually had to work, not that I blame her. Then when Izzy had the boys, birthdays usually revolved around keeping them entertained. Though spending your 21st in Pizza Hut was surreal, and I got a glare from Izzy when I tried to order my first legal drink. But now I've got someone to spend this day with I can't get all excited, I still want to do nothing more then eat junk food and drink tea in bed.

But then I hear a car pull up.

Oh bum.

The door slams.

Shit.

The not so subtle voices of my beautiful boys, and my sister yelling not to ruin the surprise.

Too late.

And then the front door opens.

Damn, guess Mom is in on it.

Three.

Stomping on the stairs.

Two.

Charging down the hallway.

One.

The door flies open and I brace myself for the attack, protecting my cats who huddle closer in fear.

"Happy Birthday Auntie Ana!" They all yell in unison before they take off and jump on me.

Ow fuck! One tiny knee to the nose. One in the boob. And then the birthday song begins as I peek out from under the covers. I plaster a big smile on my face and give them a thumbs up in surrender, scootching over so everyone can get on the bed. Don't kill the mood for them Ana.

My mom comes in with Izzy, two steaming hot mugs and tears in her eyes. "This time 26 years ago I was screaming in pain, waiting for the ambulance to come get us. Oh sweet Jesus it was crazy, the paramedic tripped over your stupid father who was passed out with a hangover. But it was worth it to have my little princess" she smiles as she hands me my cup and kisses me on the head, "happy birthday pumpkin".

"Thanks mom" I say, as everyone crowds around and I am bombarded with cards and a gift. Ok maybe birthdays aren't so bad, especially when you are blessed with family.

...

After I took a shower, yeah I wasn't allowed to stay in bed in my pjs, I enter the kitchen to make everyone pancakes. The boys are playing the Xbox, so that will keep them quiet for a bit.

"Ok not exactly a present, but I saw these and thought of you" Izzy smirks, and already I can guess what's in the bag. Mom luckily is upstairs so I can do this secretly. I know that despite everything that Sophia has done, she is still mom's child, and I know it hurts her to see the shit her child is going through.

Izzy hands me the brown paper bag, I open it up to find a rather large collection of newspapers. All plastered with the scandal that is the Kingstons. I remember Christian being so pissed when David didn't show up at his office for their meeting, but that didn't stop him from having the last laugh. Oh no, and if there's one thing I know about Christian, that when motivated by revenge, he doesn't do anything half assed. The take over of David's company was all over the business section, and Christian tore that place apart, removing any trace of that scumbag. The news ate it up, pictures were taken of the destruction of the company, the repossession of the Kingston's extravagant homes. But the one picture that made all the pain worth it, was the one of David in handcuffs. Yeah losing your job, or you home is bad, but seeing David lose his freedom...perfection! I hope being a wanker was worth it! Sexual assault, fraud, infidelity, theft, that makes him a total pussy in prison, and that means he'll end up being the bitch of some beefy scumbag called joe joe. I love it! Then I see the picture of Sophia, she's being hounded by the press, sporting a stunning swollen eye that is poking out from behind huge sun glasses. So who will she go to now? It turns out the children, the innocent ones in all this, have gone to stay with David's parents. I don't even know my own nephews, another thing they took from us. And as much as I would love to go over there and have the boys here with us, I would never want to frighten them. They wouldn't understand that we are their family, but maybe...maybe one day, we can meet.

I'm so engrossed with the papers that I didn't even notice my mom enter the kitchen. She's picked up a paper herself. Shit!

"I'm sorry mom, don't read that! I'll put them away" I quickly start folding them away and go to grab the one she has, but instead she just shakes her head and bats my hand away.

"It kills me Ana. It kills me knowing that that is my baby girl" she says quietly looking at the image of Sophia, "we used to be so tight, us girls. I used to think of us as the March girls from _Little Women_ , so close. And I can't believe it's all come down to this. But" and she finally looks up and smiles, stroking my cheek, "she chose to leave. I've got you, and you" she leans over and takes Izzy's hand. "And for that, I am so happy". And that's our cue, both us girls go over and wrap our mom in a huge hug, knowing that even when we piss each other off, we are still there for each other.

"Now, come on it's my birthday and I say no more shit ok? Instead...pancakes" and I give them both a kiss before returning to make my batter.

...

"Ana you missed a box" Alex points out to the TV screen.

"Where? Oh I've got it, thanks dude" I knock him with my shoulder as I control Lara Croft to get the box. See most girls you buy perfume, makeup, clothes store vouchers for their birthday, me I prefer video games! And my boys know I am a sucker for stealth games with a strong female heroine. Nothing has me more in the zone then a game like this, so much so I don't even hear the door knock. Or notice whose at it. Or care about the box placed in front of me. Not when I'm outnumbered and out of ammo.

"Earth to Ana!" Izzy yells, coming to stand in front of the screen, hands on hips.

"Dude, not cool!"

"Well dude, it's not cool that I've been talking to you for about half an hour and you haven't heard a thing I've said." She glares.

"Uh-uh no glaring, it's my birthday"

"Well shut up and open that box! The suspense is killing us" She practically jumps on it in excitement. Ah bugger, no more gifts! Who the hell has got me a gift now?!

I reluctantly hand over the controls and take the white box like it's contagious. Surprises freak me out, and I hate people spending money on me. Lifting the lid I squint looking inside. There's a red box and an envelope inside. Grey, this says Grey all over it! I gulp nervously, if that's jewellery then I'm going to be so pissed, because that equals a huge ass price tag, and that will freak me out. So instead I reach for the envelope and laugh when I see the writing.

 _Open when you're mad at me._

Haha he knew I'd be mad at seeing that jewellery box, he knows me so well. Peeling back the envelope I pull out the note.

 _First off don't be mad, it is after all your birthday and I don't think you getting arrested for beating up your boyfriend would be good today. So chill the hell out and open your gift pretty girl._

 _Oh and no I didn't spend a fortune! I know you well enough to know that doesn't work for you. In fact I saw this little number in an antique store and my mind went directly to you._

Biting down on my lip I re-read the letter. Christ he really does know me so well, it's so freaky. I place the letter in the box and gently pick up the red box, taking a deep breath I open it and my jaw hits the floor. Nestled in the silky fabric is a rose gold charm bracelet.

"Holy shit" I whisper as I stroke the bracelet before removing it. The little charms clink together, a tiny book, a key, and my favourite by far, a little green and blue bird. It's the same kind of bird from one for my drawings, a swallow flying through a thunder storm. Christian said it reminds him of me, a stubborn little bird searching for that tiny patch of blue. Each little charms says something about me. It's stunning. I don't do jewellery, but if I do it has to have a story behind it, some meaning, like the necklace I got during a road trip with Kate. It's not about the money spent, it's about the meaning, and this bracelet is worth more then money to me now.

"Whatcha get Ana" my Mom asks, I look up and everyone is looking at me expectantly. So I hold up my treasure in which my mom helps me put it on, and I go grab my phone. Looking at the time it's 11:27am, damn he might be in a meeting, so I send a text and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Ok where the bloody hell is he?! It's been nearly an hour and the ass hasn't got back to me! What do I have to do to get his attention, send him a picture of my boobs?

A knock at the door sends me bolting, tripping over and skidding to the floor. Christ Ana, I see you haven't become graceful in your old age. Ignoring the chuckles behind me I throw open the door and throw myself at the guest.

But then there's an awkward cough.

"Um delivery for Miss Steele" the frightened voice huffs out.

Balls. I just attacked a delivery guy...nice one Steele.

I quickly brush myself off, trying to scrape together some dignity as I smile broadly, which I think frightens him more. "I'm Miss Steele, sorry for jumping you, it's my birthday and as you can see I'm so excited!" I blurt out way too fast, and sign for the box by the guys ankles. When he finally runs away I rip open the box. Christ Grey talk about keeping a girl in suspense.

 _Open when you need to laugh_ , the next envelope says.

Well why not, I just fell on my face, climbed the delivery guy, why not add more laughs?

 _So I hope by now you're not still mad with me about the bracelet. No need to be so serious, you're only 26 baby, not 96. I think you'll find your next gift to be right up your alley. It didn't cost me a thing, because wait for it...I made it myself. Well kind of._

Unwrapping the blue paper I find a t-shirt. What the hell? I unfold it and hold it up, reading the front. And just like that I fall back and laugh. I laugh so hard I pee a little, aw hell there goes bladder control. Bring on the granny nappies. The t-shirt reads, "if I were a bird, I'd pooh on you". That's so typical sarcastic me! He knew the perfect phrase.

...

For Christ sake why hasn't he turned up? Where the hell is he? Now I know I hated birthdays and wanted to do nothing but curl up and eat my weight in icecream, but I want Christian here with me. In the space of 5 hours I have received a new package on the hour. The same white box, the same envelope, a meaningful gift. But no Christian Grey to accompany them. Is it right to pout at 26...screw it I'm going to anyway.

There's a knock at the front door, and I jump up eagerly for my next gift. But when I open the door it isn't a delivery guy waiting with a clipboard and my face hits the floor.

"No way" my mouth finally regains movement and curls into a smile. "What are you all doing here?" I try to form the words as I take in the group crowding my front door.

Luckily for me my boyfriend doesn't let me flounder for too long, finally stepping forward and pulling me into his arms. "Well today is your birthday and there is no place we'd rather be, then celebrating it with you" and he kisses my temple as I stare at the Grey family on my porch. He's brought his family to celebrate my birthday. "Sorry it took so long getting here, Mom wouldn't let use leave until she finished the cake". And I huff out a shocked laugh, they made me a cake? Seriously? They are here at my home, wanting to celebrate? Words don't come out, so I step aside inviting everyone in as my eyes begin to fill up. They aren't even related to me and they are making more effort then my actual family, the ones who probably don't even care that it's my birthday.

"For you pretty girl" Christian whispers in my ear as he removes an envelope from his pocket and hands it to me before taking me in his arms and tenderly kissing me. Now that's what I've wanted, that's the perfect birthday present. We break away when the boys come out and scramble for Christian's attention, wanting to show him my new game. I bite my lip to stop myself from cracking up as I watch my old and new family come together, and I finally feel whole. Looking down at the envelope I gulp at the sweetness of his words. All day it's been teasing, funny words, but now I have words of pure sweetness.

 _Open when you want to know my dreams for the future._

Inside I don't find a note, instead I find a piece of paper and unfold it. It's a child's drawing. More importantly it's a drawing by my nephews, I'd recognise their drawings anywhere, I have hundreds of them. Why did Christian give me a drawing by my nephews? I look at the picture and it hits me right in the gut. The picture has a stick man and a stick woman holding boxes, and they are walking towards a house together, smiling. Holy fuck! Did Christian just ask me to move in with him? And what's more, he actually got my family involved? Oh my God he probably talked to my Mom! He got my boys involved! My head spins like crazy at the simple message I have in my hands. And yet as I look around the room, I know my answer.

I quickly take out my phone and text Christian. I don't stop to think about it, I just go with my gut and don't dwell on the what ifs. Not any more, those what ifs have swayed my life too many times.

Seconds later Christian's phone goes off and I watch anxiously from my chair. I see him frown as he pulls it from his pocket. His eyebrows shoot up, I'm guessing he's seen it's from me. But I know he's finally read my message when I see the cockiness drain from his face and he stares at the screen dumbfounded. Oh hell, please say this isn't going to back fire and bite me in the ass. I can't screw this up a second time. Turning away from his phone I notice Christian scan the room for me, and I feel myself blush as soon as he finds me and gives me the best birthday present ever, he nods.

 **Hahaha ok I did this chapter because I totally forgot about Ana's birthday! I know I'm terrible! So I put this little filler chapter together. Also I wanted to show a little more of the Kingston fallout, I know everyone was out for blood. And ok I love cheesy gestures, I think we need so many more of them in the world! A friend of mine got proposed to in a similar way, but I decided to use it as a way of asking Ana to move in with Christian.**


End file.
